She wants to be Famous!
by Nobody Else Just Me
Summary: Charloette Matthews is best friends with BTR. They ship her out to L.A. just to be with her. Come along as we go back a little to see what the boys were like before ever getting famous. Also just some rambunctious fun between them. Long chaps, worth it
1. Introducing our Childhood friend

**Hello Fellow BTR readers. Now this idea has been playing in my mind practically forever. Now just a heads up, it's not one of those stories where the life long friend comes back in the picture and they suddenly realize they love her. As much as i would love that my stupid imagination won't let me. Stupid mind over matter! It's just a simple friendship fic. Hope you enjoy! (BTW takes place after Big time Demos)**

* * *

_"Okay, I'll go to L.A. with you and record some demos." Kendell Knight told the mighty Gustaco Rocque in front of him. "**If** you take me and my buds, and make us a singing group." He said referring to his four friends on each of his side. _

_Carlos Garcia and Logan Mitchell on his right and James Diamond and Charloette Matthews on his left. And they were currently looking at Kendell in awe. _

_"What? You guys said you would go?" He said turning back to his friends._

_"I'm sorry are you trying to make a deal with me?" Gustavo started, practically yelling."I make the deals. Have you even heard you friends sing? Oh, that's right they can't!" _

_"Well, I'm no mega Hollywood producer like you but i do know they sing better than dogs." Kendell rebutted while James pulled out a printing of a magazine article with Gustavo Rocque on the cover quoting 'I could turn a dog into a star.' _

_"And you could turn them into stars right?"__Gustavo snatched the paper out of his hand._

_"Is this supposed to sway me? I'm GUSTAVO ROCQUE! I'm amazing, I'm AMAZING" He said in a different tone. "If you think for one second that I'm so desperate because of 2 or 22 cities and haven't been able to find anybody you can think again." Everyone just started looking at each other wondering what his point was. _

_"Because there is no way. NO WAY, GUSTAVO ROCQUE is taking the 5 dogs from Minnesota to Los Angeles to make them stars. It's never gonna happen. NEVER!" Gustavo finished. __Kendell just calmly said_

_"So we have a deal?" Gustavo was dumbfounded. _

_"Yep." The five friends shouted with victory and gave continuous high fives. _

_"I can't believe it!" Charloette exclaimed. "We're gonna be famous!" They joined together in a group hug. _

_"Not you." Gustavo clearly stated pointing to Charloette. _

_"What?" She walked out of the hug toward him. "Why not?" _

_"Yeah i said all of my friends!" Kendell stated taking a step forward._

_"Look, I only work with boy bands, with the occasional Jordin Sparks." The boys nodded in response. "So that means your little...girlfriend." They all raise there eyebrows and the comment. "Stays here." _

_Charloette's face held a mixture of sadness and disappointment. When the boys saw that they became furious. _

_"No." Everyone looked to see who said that and were all surprised to see James._

_"What?" Gustavo asked. James stepped in front of Charloette and glared at him. _

_"I said no. We're not leaving her." Everyone was really surprised to see James take the first step. He was the one who wanted this in the first place. But he knew that this was Charloette's dream too and he didn't plan on leaving her in the dust. Kendell looked at James then back at Gustavo. He also took a step forward realizing James, for once, had the right idea._

_"Yeah it's all of us or none of us." Kendell stated standing on James' left side. _

_"This isn't something you can discuss!" Gustavo yelled. "It's either you four or no four!" Carlos came up next to James' other side. _

_"Then we'd rather have no four." He said sternly with his helmet in his hands. Logan came short after standing next to Carlos. _

_"It's not worth it without her." They all crossed their arms against their chest and said in unison _

_"We're not going anywhere without her." The four of them stood as one in front of her. They were like a wall protecting her from the evil that was Gustavo Rocque._

_Charloette looked at her boys in awe. They were risking everything...for her. she stared at the ground concentrating while biting her lower lip. She looked back up with strong eyes. _

_"Guys." She said sternly. The turned around to face her. She looked at each one of them unsure. _

_She closed her eyes and took a deep breath._

* * *

Charloette Matthews opened her eyes to end up staring at her ceiling.

Dreaming. She was dreaming.

The events in her dream had occurred 3 months ago, but she remembered it as if it was yesterday. She pinched the bridge of her nose to subdue the headache that was starting to form. She got out of her bed and headed toward her closet.

Her room was fairly large. When you first walk in you notice the desk to the left side of the door. Usually with her on it using her laptop or charging her video camera.

The bed is on the right with a nightstand, that held a stereo, on it's side. Her walls were painted a dark purple, but you could hardly tell with the thousands of posters completely scattered all over. Including a Big Time Rush poster over her bed.

Her comforter was white with paint splattered all over it. She had a window across from the door, which she often used to escape to the roof. Her closet was opposite from her bed with a door next to it that led to her private rest of her room was just empty space for her to dance or make weird videos.

She looked in her closet for something to wear around the house. She was currently in black shorts and a dark purple undershirt. She grabbed a gray short sleeved hoodie and zipped it up over her undershirt.

With that she found the outfit complete and walked into her bathroom. She looked into her mirror and saw a crazy monster eating her head.

Only it wasn't a monster, it was her hair.

"Ugh" She started to touch it. "Looks like a vacuum attacked me. James would fur-eek! if he saw this. Oh! that gives me an idea!" She walked out of her bathroom, quickly grabbed her camera phone and went back in.

She took a picture of her hair in the mirror sticking her tongue out with a peace sign and sent it to James.

* * *

In L.A. James woke up to his phone ringing. He picks it up and looks at it with half open eyes. The moment he saw it he screamed and fell out of bed.

"James?" Carlos groggily called from his bed.

* * *

"Well I should probably fix it." She said referring to her hair. She reached over the sink to her Ipod plugged into speaker's. She pressed play and almost immediately 'Shut up' by Simple Plan came on.

She grabbed her brush and tried to tackle the task that was brushing her shoulder length hair while also singing along to her Ipod.

By the time the song was done her hair perfect, even to James standards. She walked out of her bathroom and continued out her room.

The moment she stepped out in the hallway she smelt food being cooked. She sprinted down the hallway, down the stairs, and into the kitchen.

She saw her mother in scrubs cooking.

The scrubs were normal considering her mother was a nurse but the cooking completely took her by surprise.

"Mom? Your cooking." She took a pause then had a look of panic. "Did someone die!"

"No!" Her other quickly answered. Charloette let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, thank goodness! Wait then why are you cooking."

"Ugh, I can't cook without there being a reason?"

"No you can, it's just the last time you did it was the first day of school...of kindergarten." She said eying her mother suspiciously.

"Ok," She brought the plates of food to the table and they both sat down to eat. "I am working a double shift tonight and I felt bad about leaving you all alone tonight." Since the boys left Charloette normally spent the days at home most of the time. "Plus it doesn't help that its been 3 months already."

"Yeah." Her mother looked up to see Charloette picking at her food.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Her mother asked concerned. Charloette smiled weakly.

"No, I'll be okay." She pulled her hair back and tied it into a half ponytail.

"Honey, before you start eating could you let Seth in?"

"Sure thing."

Charloette got up and went toward the back door. There outside the transparent sliding door was a golden retriever laying down. He was Charloette's. His name, if you weren't paying attention, was Seth. Charloette got him for her 6th birthday.

When she got him he was about one so he's about 11 now. 77 in dog years. A lot.

She opened the door and he walked in and up to his dog bowl. She rubbed his ears and hissed his head before going back to her sear. When Charloette started eating she surprised.

"What?" Her mother asked in response to her face.

"Oh, nothing. I just didn't really expect to be...good." Her mother's mouth gaped open.

"It is possible for me to be a good cook."

"Yeah like it was so possible for you to cook without a motive." She took another bite and paid careful attention to the taste.

"Why can't you believe that I am in face a good c-"

"Rick helped didn't he?"

"Big time." They both laughed. Charloette was referring to her step-father Rick Davids. Him and her mother have been married for 4 years now.

"Where is Rick?" Charloette asked.

"Had to go in early for work. Doesn't get off till maybe 11 or midnight."

"Wow. They've been getting good business since they kept the place open longer."

"Yeah."

Rick worked at the local ice skating rink. It didn't pay much but he did enjoy working there, teaching little ones how to skate,hanging out with the teens during his break.

Plus, his job gave Charloette and her friends certain advantages. They always got in free. The job has done other things in her favor. It is the reason her mother met him.

Long story short. When she was picking Char up from the rink, she met him. One thing led to another, 2 months later they got married. Charloette was 12 at the time and unlike most pre-teens with divorced parents, she didn't mind her mother re-marrying.

She liked the thought of a father figure being around. Besides, Rick was a really cool guy.

"Honey," Mrs. Davids started. "Can you go get the mail?"

"Sure." She wiped her mouth and headed for the door. The moment she stepped outside she regretted it, and regretted not wearing shoes.

In Minnesota the snow didn't stop till mid-spring. Unfortunately for Char it was only early spring. She sprinted to the mailbox, got the mail, and ran back inside.

Once inside she was shivering and her teeth were chattering. Her mother gave her a thermal blanket to warm up.

"Mom," She started "I tell you this everyday and today I surely mean it. I hate Minnesota!"

"Oh, you're exaggerating. It's not even that cold outside."

"Says the women born and raised in Chicago! But you are dealing with a Texas girl." Charloette was referring to the days when her parents weren't divorced and they lived in Texas.

"What I don't understand is that we've lived in Minnesota for 11 years and you still haven't gotten used to the cold."

"Mom please, you can take the girl out Texas, but you can never take the Texas out of the girl." She said proudly. "Here's your mail." She handed her the mail then hugged the blanket tighter.

"Oh looks life you got mail."

"What?" she said whipping around to face her mother. "Who from?"

"Somebody from California named Carken Logjam(car-ken low-g-hem)?" She said questioning the name. "Know anyone by that name?" She said handing her the envelope. Charloette looked at the envelope, analyzing the name.

"Car...Ken...Log...Jam." She said pronouncing the name slowly. Then her face lit up.

"Carken Logjam!" She said in realization "Oh my gosh! I know who this is!"

"Who?"

"The guys!" Her mother was now confused

"And you reached this conclusion how?"

"Cuz when we were little we came up with a fake name that was a combination of all our names. Only back then it was Carken Logjamette(Car-ken Low-g-em-ette). Ya know Car, Carlos, Ken, Kendell, Log, Logan, Jam, James, ette, Charloette."

Her mom looked at her with her mouth gaping and her eyebrows raised.

"Wow, so y'all _are_ bigger dorks than I thought." Char stuck her tongue out at her.

"Whatever, what I don't get is why a letter? I mean talk about snail mail~" she said rhythmical. She flipped the envelope a couple of times with her hands analyzing it more. "I'm gonna read this in my room." She headed upstairs. "Thanks for breakfast!" She called from upstairs.

Her mother picked up the plates from the table and started toward the sink. However, before she could reach the sink, a loud scream was admitted that startled her and caused her to drop the plates, which shattered.

"I'm gonna get blamed for that." Shortly after, her daughter started running out of her room and down the stairs(nearly tripping) still screaming. She stopped when she entered the kitchen.

"Mom! Mom! Mom! Mom!" She yelled jumping up and down clutching the letter in her hands.

"What? What? What?" Her mother bent down to pick up the pieces of plate on the floor.

"You'll never believe what the guys asked me, they want me to live with them!"

"What?" Her mother yelled dropping the plate pieces...again."What do you mean?" Charloette handed her the letter.

The first thing she noticed about it, was the mixture of different types of handwriting. So she concluded they must have written this together fighting over who got to write what.

'_Hey char,_' She notice Logan's neat handwriting start out. '_Sorry we haven't talked to you in a while._

**But we're here with good news and bad news and good news again!**' Carlos' handwriting took over.

'_**Good news first,**_' James. '**__****Our demo's got picked!**

**Bad news, we don't plan on coming back to Minnesota. **

_But we still got more good news. _

See,' and finally Kendell. 'we've been missing you a lot so we convinced our producers into buying a plane ticket to L.A.

**so you can live with us! **

**_This way your dreams can come true _**

_and you get to be with us._

I've already talked to my mom and she said yes.

**Even Katie's excited. **

_All you have to do is convince your parents, _

_**and get on that plane! **_

Call us when you get an answer.

_See you soon! _

Your Best Friends,

Kendell, _**James, **_**Carlos, **_and Logan. _

**P.S. It's really warm here**'

"So can I?" Charloette asked peering over her mother's shoulder.

"I'm not so sure about this."

"Please mom, i would get to see the guys and get famous! It's a win-win situation. Please mom! Oh please please?" Her mother still looked unsure

"You and Rick would get alone time." She said negotiating. Her mother's face still stayed the same.

"Mom please. I need this." She said getting more serious. "

It has been so..."She took a deep breath trying to control herself. "lonely...without them." She had tears welling up in her eyes. "I just want t-" She stopped herself. "I need...to be with them." Her mother felt for her.

Ever since they left something changed inside Charloette. So she couldn't help but say

"Fine, you can go." Charloette's face lit up. "But! I'm gonna have to talk to Ms. Knight about this. And Rick." Charloette hugged her and she hugged back.

"Your the best mom!"

"Yea,yea. Now go call them up and tell them the good news. Plus be sure to pack enough clothes."

"K-K." She gave her a peck on the cheek and ran upstairs.

"Oh and don't tell your father!" She called from downstairs. "Last thing he needs to know is his little girl's gonna be living with four teenage boys." She heard a door close and went back to picking up the mess made in that whole episode.

All the while thinking about bringing this up calmly with her husband.

* * *

_Back in L.A._ Big Time Rush was sitting down to breakfast.

"It's really not that scary James." Logan said looking at James' phone. He was showing him the picture Char sent him.

"Yea well, when that's the first thing you see in the morning it can be pretty terrifying." James responded.

"Yeah well next time can you try not to scream, I was in the middle of the greatest dream ever." Carlos said taking a bite of his cereal.

"Carlos, I doubt the Jennifer's asking you out is the greatest dream ever." Kendell said.

"Says you." Kendell just rolled his eyes. "Hey so if Char texted you, do you think she got the letter?" Everyone turned to him.

"I didn't think of that," James said taking back his phone from Logan. "Nah, she probably would've ca-"

And as if it were a sign, Kendell's phone, that was currently on kitchen counter, started ringing. The ring tone was their very own "Famous" that they assigned to only one person.

Charloette.

They all raced to the phone to answer it. They were toppling over each other one by one. Finally Kendell was able to get to the phone first to answer.

"Hello?" he answered as if the whole debacle moments before had not happened.

"_Hey Kendell, it's Charloette." _

"Oh hey Charloette, I didn't even know it was you. What's the special occasion?" In the background the 3 other boys were crowding around Kendell trying to listen in and talk to her.

"_I think you may wanna put it on speaker first._" Kendell put it on speaker and they all huddled around the phone.

"Hey Charloette!" They all said in unison.

"_Hey guys, so I called to tell you I got your letter today._"

"Did you read it?" Logan asked.

"_Yes._"

"Well..." Kendell said pushing the subject.

"_My mom said yes._"

"Yes" the boys said once again in unison and high fived each other.

"_But she said she's gonna have you to talk to your mom, and Rick about it first._"

"Well that's still good, Kendell's mom already said yes and Rick's a cool guy." Logan assured.

"It's in the bag!" Carlos yelled.

"Yep, now all we have to do is throw your welcoming party!" James said.

"_Party? Like a wild party? I don't kn-_"

"Don't sweat it, we'll get music, a pinata, thousands of friends."

"_I don't think a party is such a goo-did you say pinata?_"

"With candy!" Carlos added.

"_Uh...No, no guys. My mom won't be so approving if she finds out you throwing a party for me. Especially after the last one._"

"It wasn't that bad." Kendell said.

"_The cops showed up at the door." _

"That's normal."

_"You had a llama!_"

"Point taken."

"Look, how about we just take you sight seeing, get some smoothies and just hang out." Logan suggested.

"_Now that sounds like a good idea, I see your still the smart Logan._" He received some playful shoves from his other band mates. "_Well I better start packing, catch you later!_"

"Bye Char!" They all said. The call ended.

"Nice trick Logan," James started. "We tell her we're just gonna hang out, then when she gets here. BLAM! Llama party!"

"No, no James, that wasn't a trick, I actually meant it. I mean Charloette hasn't seen us in months, she probably just wants to hang out and see what we've been up to, not get involved in one your crazy ideas." Kendell put his arm around Logan.

"Logan's right, we need to think of what Charloette wants. Let's first just spend time with her. _Then _we'll get her involved in our ideas. How bout we all get a day with her." The boys all nodded at this.

"Wait," James said. "Who gets the first day."

"Well it's obvious."

"I do." They all said at the same time. They all looked at each other. They started yelling reasons of why they should go first at each other. It wasn't long till an all out war broke out.

They wrestled each other to the ground. It was worse then when they were racing to the phone.

"Guys!" Logan called from the bottom. "Instead of fighting we should just let Charloette choose." Kendell shot up from the ground.

"Logan's right...again!"

"Do you ever get tired of being right?" Carlos asked.

"Nope."

"Anyway, we _should _let Charloette choose. How bout we all come up with things to do for a day and then when she gets here she can choose what to do. Deal?"

"Deal" they all said. They then raced back into their rooms to think of what events to pack into one day.

Looks like Char won't be getting that simple sight seeing smoothie day after all.

* * *

**Okay so, I just realized that this chapter is only half way through and it was way longer then I thought it would be so I am now turning it into two. I'll post the second up real soon. And if your confused about the letter. Carlos' is bold, **_Logan's is Italicized_, _**James' is both, **_and Kendell's is normal. **So i hope you liked it.**


	2. Charloette Seth Matthews

**Okay so I'm gone for like an hour or two and i see i already have people favoriting and alerting this story. I want to thank writergirl27 for being my first reviewer on this story. So here's the second part of the last chapter**

* * *

Charloette hung up the phone and layed on her bed. Seth came in and got on her bed with her.

"Hey Seth," She petted his head.

"Wanna help me pick out outfits?" He covered his eyes with his paws.

"Oh, come on. I just need to find one to wear for when the guys pick me up." He barked. "I'm taking that as a yes."

She jumped off the bed and headed toward her closet. She went through a montage of outfits. Seth covering his eyes to all of them. Except the last one.

"Whatdya think?" She spun around and Seth barked, obviously meaning he liked. "Yea i like it to."

She looked in the mirror to love the outfit. She quickly changed out of it and back into normal around the house clothes(**Don't worry you'll see what she wears later**).

"So now we have my main outfit ready, now all i have to do is get all my clothes in suitcases. Think it'll be hard?" He barked. "Yeah, it's gonna be hard."

She got out a couple of suitcases from under her bed. And started dumping all her clothes in there. It was hard, considering She couldn't even get her suitcase closed, but eventually she got everything packed.

"Phew! I thought we'd never be done. Good thing I don't have that many clothes." Seth raised his head at this. "Hey, don't judge. Besides it could be a lot worse. It could have taken more than two suitcases." He barked.

"Oh Seth." She layed back down on her bed next to Seth.

"I'm gonna miss you. Don't forget me okay?" He barked. She sighed "I need to think, wanna come to the rink with me boy?" He barked again.

She got of her bed and went toward her closet. She packed her clothes but she didn't forget her blades. Both of them.

"Okay so do you wanna walk or blade?" She said pulling out roller blades. He put his paw on the blades. "Good choice." She giggled. She got dressed in a long sleeved shirt and pants bringing along a purse, since it wasn't so freezing outside, and went outside putting her blades on.

"Okay Seth," She said tightening her grip on the leash connected to Seth. "remember it's a little slippery. So you might not wanna go so fa-ah!" Seth took off running with Charloette following behind her.

"Seth this is not funny!" He just kept running. There was surprisingly a lot of people on the sidewalk that day and it wasn't helping the fact Seth ran right through them. Charloette had to make her away around them.

Finally, after a very hectic ride, they made it to the rink in one piece...somehow. Seth slowed down when he saw the rink, which was a lot easier for Char.

"Good boy." She went inside with Seth. With her skates on she pulled up to the counter.

"Yo Jack, my dad here?" A guy with a beanie and a beard that made him look like Jesus, popped up behind the counter.

"Hey little one!" You ever see those guys with beards on TV that sound like there from Hawaii or something? That's what Jack sounded like. "Yeah he's on his break but he's out on the ice with your El madre."

"Thanks Jack, here brought you a PB&J." She said pulling a baggie out of her purse with a sandwich in it.

"Aww, thanks little one. Always lookin out for me." She waved to him and headed for the rink.

_'Wait_' She thought. '_My mom's here? Oh! She must be talking to Rick about me leaving. I'm gonna need to sneak in on them._'

"Okay Seth I need you to stay really quiet ok?" He shook his head.

She took off her blades and started sneaking toward the rink. The rink was void of people, it was just Rick and her mom. She hid behind the walls, observing there expressions. She couldn't exactly hear them when they were in the middle of the rink.

* * *

"So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Rick asked. He had short dirty blonde hair and was wearing his uniform. Mrs. Davids, otherwise known as Abbie, was hugging his arm as they skated.

"Uh, well. I had breakfast this morning with Charloette."

"Oh good, did she like my pancakes?"

"Yeah, she loved it but uh, while we were eating we went through the mail and she got a letter from the boys."

"Oh really! What they say? I haven't heard from them in a long time, I bet Char was glad to hear from them."

"Yeah she was, she was real excited but, in the letter they asked her something. Something big." Rick stopped skating.

"Like what?" Abbie stood in front of him.

"Well, they asked if she could live with them...in L.A.." Rick's mouth dropped.

"What? They asked that? Of all things?" He said running his hands through his hair.

"Wait," He stopped. "what did you say?" He said eying his wife.

"Yes?"

"YES! Why would say yes?"

"Well because Rick, she needs to be with those boys."

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean." There was a moment of silence before Abbie started talking again.

"Ever since the boys left, Charloette hasn't been the same. She goes to school, comes back, doesn't say a word, and stays in her room all day. Them leaving has been hard for her. If I said no she would resent me forever. And we know those boys, they wouldn't do anything to hurt her...purposely." Rick put his hands in his face.

"I know, I know. It's just...I don't want her to leave."

"Well neither do I, I mean how do you think I feel?"

"Yeah you have a point. And it's like you said. She's going to resent me if I say no."

"So is that a yes?"

"Yes. But I get to tell her the good news."

"Ok, that won't be so hard, considering she's behind us trying to eavesdrop." He looked behind her to see Char's head popping out from the wall.

"How did you know that?"

"When you've been a parent as long as I have, you just know." They let go of each other and held each others hand.

"Hey Charloette!" Her mother called. She popped up from the wall.

"Oh, hey. I had no idea you were here!" She said playing dumb.

"Come out here, we have something we want to tell you." Char quickly put her skates on and skated out, while Seth sat at the entrance.

"Hey Rick." She greeted Rick.

"Hey Charlie-bear." he replied saying his personal nickname.

"So what is it you wanna tell me?"

"Well," Rick started. "your mother told me the letter you got today, and I just want to say...I'm okay with it." Her face lit up.

"Really! I can!" He nodded.

"As long as it's okay with there mother."

"_Ohmygosh_!" she hugged her father. "Your the best dad ever!" He blushed a little.

"Are you all packed?"

"Yep just need to pack these." She said referring to her skates. "Then I'm all set. I can't wait!"

She started skating around the rink a couple of times to express her excitement. She slowed down when she came to the opening of the rink and kneeled down to Seth.

"Hey boy, i'm going to Hollywood!" She hugged her dog tightly.

"Look at her." Abbie said looking at Charloette talking to her dog. "She has never been happier."

"Looks like we're gonna have to get used to it just being us."

"Maybe that could be a good thing. Just me and you...alone."

"I like the sound of that."

"Ew, could you at least wait till i leave to fraternize with your sex lives." Charloette said appearing behind them with Seth on the ice.

"I'm gonna go home and continue packing."

"Ok honey, but remember I still have to talk to Ms. Knight."

"I know. I know. But the guys said it was in the bag."

"Didn't they also throw that party with the Llama?"

"...no. Well since you have so much to do I'll leave. Oh do you think we can have dinner tonight since I leave tomorrow morning?"

"We'll try."

"Sweet thanks mom!" She kissed her mother. "Bye Rick." She kissed his cheek. She skated out of the rink and put on her skates. she skated to the counter.

"Hey Jack!" She called. He once again popped up behind the counter.

"What up little one?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow and I wanted to say goodbye."

"Awww, Imma miss you lil one."

"I'm gonna miss you too. Jack? Are you crying?"

"No, I-I just got a little something in my eye." He wiped his eyes and faced Charloette. "So where're ya going?"

"To California, to live with my old friends. Remember Kendell, James, Carlos, and Logan?"

"The ones that left to become a boy band?"

"Yeah that's the one."

"Dude you soo have to give me an autograph."

"Ok, I will."

"Oh and give these to Kendell." He said pulling out brand new skates. "They came in right after he left and I know he'd want them."

"Sweet I'll be sure to get em to him." She grabbed the skates and leaned over to give Jack a hug. "Bye Jack, I'm gonna miss you."

"Me too little one, Me too." He started to cry again and she had calm him down before she left.

* * *

Several hours later in L.A. the boys were still concocting plans in the living when Kendell's mother came home.

"Hey boys, I'm back from work." They didn't mumble a word to Ms. Knight. Instead they just became more engrossed into their planning.

"Well I'm just gonna get started on dinner." She was basically talking to herself.

"Just letting you know Katie's not joining us tonight. She's sleeping over with a friend. Not that you care enough to listen." She mumbled the last part.

She got dinner done in a whip. It was all set out on the table, the hard part would be getting the boys to eat.

"Boys dinner's ready." No response.

"It's you favorite, fish stick and tots." Nothing. Then she thought of something that was sure to get there attention.

"Come eat or Charloette can't stay." That really got them moving. They all sat down and ate like a family. A family that doesn't talk to each other. It was absolutely quiet.

"So boys," Ms. Knight started. "What did you do today?" No response.

"Okay what's wrong. Your never this quiet." Kendell spoke up.

"Nothing mom we're just in the middle of a bet."

"What kind of bet?"

"We come up with stuff to do when Charloette gets here and whatever she wants to do they get the whole day with her." Logan said.

"Why don't you just all spend time _together_?" The boys all opened their mouth to answer but they couldn't think of anything.

"I think you should have a normal day with her. I sure she will be just fine with that."

"But mom, we want her to be happy here."

"And she will, as long as she's with you."

"Is this one of those mom things?" Carlos asked.

"That and her mother called me about her staying here." She took a pause. "I was very surprised with what she told me." The boys all leaned closer.

"What did she say?" They said in unison.

"I guess i should start from the beginning...I was working at Macy's as one of those make-up girls when i got a call."

* * *

_Ms. Knight's phone started ringing. _

_"Hello?" She picked up. _

_"Hello? Kaley? It's Abbie Davids. Charloette's mother." _

_"Oh Abs! Hey, ya know the boys are really excited for Charloette coming" _

_"Yeah well so is Charloette, um, do you have a minute to talk?" _

_"Hold on a sec." she walked up to her manager and told her she was taking her brake. "Okay I'm all yours...for fifteen minutes." They laughed together._

_"Well I just called to make sure it was okay with you that Charloette come and lives with you." _

_"I couldn't be more than happy. It already feels like I have four sons and a daughter can't hurt to add an extra one in there. Plus Katie could use another girl around the house." _

_"I really appreciate this. This will help her a lot." Kaley Knight became confused by this statement._

_"What do you mean help her? Is there something wrong?" _

_"Well, ever since the boys left she's been...different." _

_"Different? Different how?" _

_"Well, she doesn't talk that much anymore. I mean before I could never get her to be quiet but now it's hard to get her say more than one word. It probably wasn't till she got the boys' letter that she started being her old self again."_

_Kaley could not believe what she was hearing. Charloette Seth Matthews_._..not talking? She didn't even think that was possible. But it didn't stop there. "_

_She's also stopped going out. She just go's to school, comes home, then stays in her room all day. She's become a loner at school and has basically gone through a depression."_

_Kaley felt horrible. Them moving had caused Charloette to loose who she was. But then she started to panic. _

_'Did she say depression?' She started to think. 'Then did she...?' _

_"Uh Abbie, did she ever...c-." Abbie cut her off before she could even finish _

_"Oh god no! I know she would never. She gets nervous just shaving her legs." They both let out a little chuckle._

_"Well I'm sorry that all of that happened." _

_"No need, she gets to be with them now and that's all that matters. As long as she's happy. Besides I know in my heart that once she sees those boys she's gonna be her old self again." Kaley smiled. _

_"I'll be sure to keep a close eye on her." _

_"Thank you, and thank you for letting her come." _

_"My pleasure. Oh my brakes almost up. If you have any more questions don't hesitate to call. Bye Abs!" _

_"Bye Kaley." With that they hung up and Kaley Knight went back to work._

* * *

"Wow." Kendell said. The boys were shocked to find out how much Charlie changed just because they left. It never really occurred to them the kind of effect leaving had on her. Until now.

"Guys, I think we lost sight of what's important." Kendell said looking at all of them.

"Charloette." They replied.

"Maybe," Carlos started. "We should just stick to Logan's original plan and have some smoothies." They all nodded.

"Thanks for your help mom."

"I'm always happy to Kendell. Now how about ya'll go to your rooms and I'll clean up here." They all headed off to their rooms while Ms. Knight continued to clean the dishes.

They headed to Kendell and Logan's room.

"I feel horrible." Calros said plopping onto Logan's bed.

"Me too." James agreed.

"We all do," Kendell said leaning on the door. "We should've known how much this was going to affect her."

"I wish we never made that deal." Logan said what was on everyone else's mind out loud.

"It's not like she gave us much of a choice." Carlos mumbled. "You heard her." They all thought back to what happened after they stood up to Gustavo

* * *

_"Guys." The boys turned around to see Charloette with strong eyes. She closed her eyes took and took a deep breath before re-opening her eyes and saying _

_"Go." The boys were confused. _

_"What?" Kendell spoke up. _

_"You heard me. Go to L.A., make demos, get famous. Go." They couldn't believe what they were hearing. They started to argue with her. __She turned to face Kelly and Gustavo. _

_"Give me a moment." She then pulled the boys aside and turned her back toward Gustavo. _

_"Guys what are ya'll doing? You have a chance to go to Hollywood and get famous and your skipping it? What are ya'll stupid?" _

_"We don't want to go without you." Kendell told her. The other nodded obviously agreeing with him. _

_"You deserve this." James stated_

_"So do you!" There was a moment of silence."Look, ya'll can stay if you want to stay, I can't force you. But If you stay because of ME, I promise you-" Tears started to well up ing her eyes. _

_"Promise you! that I will never talk to you again." The boys didn't know how to respond to that. _

_"Fine." Kendell said giving up, not wanting to lose a friend._

_"Also," She started. "Don't forget me. And when your demos get picked." _

_"you don't know if they'll get picked." Logan rebutted. _

_"They will. And when they do promise me I can come and visit." She extended her pinkie. They intertwined their pinkies with hers. _

_"Promise." They said. They went back to Gustavo and accepted his offer. Not happy about it._

_But at least they saved a friendship in the progress. They also had a promise to keep. That promise was their inspiration. They intended to keep that promise and more._

* * *

"I think she did the smart thing." James said out loud. "If it weren't for her we'd be stuck in Minnesota. We wouldn't be friends with our friends here. My dreams would be crushed. We owe a lot to her." They all nodded.

"Now," Logan started. "Let's see if we pay back what's due." They nodded.

Later the boys got tired and headed to their own beds. Waiting for tomorrow to come.

* * *

At the Minnesota Clinic Hospital, Abbie Davids was at work as a nurse. She answered calls, checked on patients, and filled out charts. She started to feel bad. It was currently 3 a.m. and her daughter would be getting on a plane to L.A. in two hours. She wished she could have fulfilled her daughter's wish and gotten to eat with he one last time but she was unable to work around her schedule.

She was at the front office filing papers when a take-out bag was dropped in front of her. She looked up to see her husband and daughter with of course Seth.

"Wha? What are you guys doing here?"

"Well Charloette did say she wanted dinner with the family before she left. And since you were unable to work around your schedule, we worked around ours."

"Yep, when I got home I slept all day, took a shower, straightened my hair, got dressed so I can be here till it's time to leave." Charloette stated.

"We got all of her stuff in the car, got some take out and headed over here." Rick said. "Hope you don't mind Chinese. Charloette picked it out." Abbie was amazed. They made sure everything was in order.

"Ya'll are just amazing."

"We know." They said in unison. They sat down in a nice private little area and ate their Chinese food. Charloette did most of the talking the entire time. It surprised them at first, but they got used to it. Glad to have the old Charlie-bear back.

She talked about what she would do when getting to Hollywood. She promised she would never forget them when she became a giant star. Her mother just laughed.

Then they taught Rick how to use chopsticks, which involved a lot of failures at first but toward the end he was starting to get the hang of it. They basically spent the entire time as a family. Mother, Father, Daughter...Dog. But eventually it was time to depart.

"Well," Rick started. "we better get going. Don't want to miss your plane." Charloette got up and hugged her mother.

"I'm gonna miss you so much Charloette."

"I'm gonna miss you too mom." They started getting a little teary eyed.

"I'll visit."

"You better." Charloette, Rick, and Seth walked out the door, Abbie trying to keep her composure.

* * *

Charloette stood in front of the plane carrier door thing(**Sorry don't know what it's called**) about to board the plane. Rick was standing behind her holding Seth's leash. She turned around to face Rick.

"Well this it."

"Yeah." Charloette hugged him tightly. "I'm gonna miss you Rick. Don't hesitate to visit."

"Sure thing Charlie-bear. I'll miss you too." She started crying silent tears.

"Tell Jack I'm gonna miss him." Rick chuckled a bit.

"Will do." They broke away and Charloette wiped away her tears. She looked up to notice she wasn't the only one to shed a couple tears. Rick was crying too. She bent down and gave Seth a giant hug.

"Never change Seth. I love you." Seth responded by licking her face and her tears as well.

When she let go she turned around to face the plane. Everything felt so unreal Charlie could've sworn it was a dream.

"You better get going." Rick said bringing her out of her distant thoughts.

"Yeah." She whispered. She started walking through the door reaching the turning part of the hallway.

She turned around facing Rick. And waved goodbye. She then continued to the plane.

* * *

"Hurry up mom, Charloette called saying the plane already landed!" Kendell called to his mother from the car.

Big Time Rush along with Katie Knight were waiting in the car. They were on there way to the Airport to pick-up Charloette. But there guardian, Ms. Knight, was still inside the palm woods.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. You don't have to get so worked up Kendell. It's not like she's going anywhere. We're her ride." She got in the car and headed for the airport. The boys could barely contain there excitement. Katie was pretty excited too. It had been a while since they saw her last.

When they got to the airport, the boys scrambled out of the car and raced inside the airport.

"Do you even know her flight number?" Katie asked when stepping inside the airport finding the boys looking around looking lost.

"No." They replied. Katie just rolled her eyes. Kendell's phone started ringing and he picked it up in an instant.

"Hello?"

_"Hey Kendell, I just got my luggage where are ya'll?" _

"We're at the front entrance of the airport. Where are you?"

_"I'm heading to the front entrance. Wait, I think i see you. Wave!"_ Kendell started to wave.

_"Oh! I see you! Turn to you right and you'll see me." _He turned right and saw a girl waving at him.

"I see you!" The rest of the group turned and saw her too. The boys ran all the way to her.

Carlos reached her first. He hugged her, picked her and started to twirl her.

"Whoa! Carlos!" She yelled in response of being picked up spontaniously. He set her down and they came about face to face.

Logan got to hug her next. Unlike Carlos' hug it was just a nice grounded hug. But she still liked it.

James was up next and he picked her up but didn't twirl her.

Then finally Kendell got his turn. There's was a normal hug just like Logan's but again, being able to touch them just let her know how real this all was.

When they tore apart all the boys and Charloette were crying.

"Hey." She said. They grouped hug and it felt just like old times. When they broke apart for the final time hey noticed she was wearing a black button-up with a tie, white pants, and run down black converse.

She greeted Katie, picking her up this time, and Ms. Knight. They got her luggage for her which consist of 4 bags. Two for clothes, one for shoes, and another one for her electronics.

She would've carried her own bags but the boys insisted. The trip to the car, all they did was talk. When they reached the car and started loading her stuff in she spoke up.

"Hey guys?" They all turned to her.

"Do you think we could skip the sight seeing and just hang out?" They smiled at her question.

"Sure thing." Logan said.

When they got home they got their smoothies, like planned, and just started talking.

They told her about the school of rocque,"Ya'll met Chris Masters?"

How they got the crib, "So that's why this place is amazing!"

Their bad boy phase, "I wish I could've seen Kendell during the bad boy-off."

Jo, "Ya'll fighting over a girl, that must've been trouble."

Them masion sitting, "You got to hang in a mansion?"

Their first photo shoot, "I have that poster!"

The break they needed from each other, "Someone stole your helemt!"

And of course their demo being picked, "No fair ya'll got to meet a chimp."

By the time they finished filling her in it was 8:00.

"Guys I'm gonna go to bed. I was up all night last night." She headed to her room that she shared with Katie upstairs(near the swirly slide). The guys, not tired, went downstairs to the pool to chill. There they met with Jo and Camille.

"Hey guys, I haven't seen you all day where have you been?" Jo asked.

"Oh just catchin up with an old friend, who's gonna be staying here a while." Kendell said. They were all relaxing in the lounge chairs.

"Who?" Camille asked.

"Her names Charloette." Logan said. "She's our best friend from Minnesota."

"We should meet her."

"You'd really like her." Carlos said.

"She really relates to all of us. Even her and James have something in common."

"What?" The girls asked in unison. James answered,

"She wants to be famous."

* * *

**OMG so loved how I ended the chap! Ok well i hope ya'll like it. Review if you want, it might motivate me to write more.  
**


	3. Getting to know the great one

Charloette woke up in her new room. The first thing she saw, when she woke up, was Katie sleeping in her bed across from hers. She looked at clock on the nightstand next to her to see it was only 8:00.

She got up out of bed and went out of her room to see if anyone else was awake. She slid down the swirly slide and came out of the other end landing on her butt. She got up from the floor and walked over to the kitchen to find Mrs. Knight already working on breakfast.

"Morning Charloette. How did you sleep?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Oh, good Mrs. Knight thanks for asking." She rubbed her eyes.

"Are the boys up?"

"Yea, but they left, had to get in some early recording."

"Oh." She looked around the amazing apartment.

"Sweetie," Charloette turned back to Mrs. Knight. "Could you wake up Katie, breakfast is almost done."

"Sure thing." She ran upstairs and into her room.

"Yo, Katie," She said walking into her room. Katie lifted her head off her pillow.

"Hmm." She mumbled still half asleep.

"wake up breakfast is ready." She opened her dresser and put a t-shirt on over her undershirt. Katie got up from her bed and continued out side with Charloette. They slid down the swirly slide and sat down at the table. Mrs. Knight brought over plates of food.

"You girls go ahead and eat up. I'm going into work at Macy's. I'll be back later." She kissed both of there heads then headed out the door.

"Bye mom."

"Bye Mrs. Knight." They called as she headed out the door. There was a couple of awkward minutes of silence between Katie and Charloette. "

So..." Charloette started. "How's L.A. been for ya?"

"Pretty good. How's Minnesota?"

"It's...cold." They smiled together as they started to ease into normal girl conversation."So when do you think the boys will be home?"

"Late, considering their manager hates them."

"I sensed that the last time. I guess I'll just wait till they get home."

'"If you want, I can give you a tour of the Palm Woods until they get back. So you can meet everyone."

"Sounds cool." The girls put up their finished plates.

"We can go after we get dressed." They went up to their rooms and came out moments later. Katie came out with a green t-shirt and jeans. Charloette wore a hello kitty apple hockey tee and jeans.

"You like nice."

"Thanks, so do you." The slid down the slide and went out the door to the elevators. The elevator doors opened to the lobby moments later. They walked out and went to the pool.

"So who do I meet first?" A little boy ran past them to a giant fan.

"That's Tyler." He turned on the fan as three girls came walking down the pool way in slow motion.

"What up with them?"

"Those are the Jennifers. They can sing, dance, _and_ act." When they came close they handed Tyler 20$ and left.

"I don't like them."

"Yeah well Carlos does."

"That's Carlos for you." They continued to the other side of the pool.

Halfway across the pool they stopped in front of a guy with long hair surrounded by girls holding a guitar.

"That's Guitar Dude."

"Wassup, Wassup, Wassup." He sang while strumming his guitar. They continued, walking toward a tent with two girls in it. One with dirty blonde hair and the other with dark brown.

"Hey Katie," The blond started.

"Where are the boys?"

"Rehearsal."

"That stinks," The brunette commented.

"Who's your friend?"

"Oh, this is Charloette. Charloette this is Camille," Katie said pointing to the brunette. "and Jo." she pointed to the blonde.

"Hey." Charloette said.

"Well, I'll leave you girls alone while I go play. Later." She waved good bye and the girls waved back. There was awkward silence between them until Camille broke the silence.

"Are you the Charloette from Minnesota?"

"Uh, unless there's another Charloette around here, than that would be me. Why?"

"The guys told us about you." Jo said. "they said that you were the bestest friend they ever had and that you related to all of them and that you were just great." Charloette started to blush.

"I'm not that great."

"I think we should be the judge of that." Camille started. "Why don't you tell us a little about yourself."

"Okay, what do you wanna know first?" She said sitting down.

"Well, let's start with your name. What's your full name?"

"My full name is Charloette Seth Matthews."

"Your middle name's Seth?"

"Yea, see my brother was 7 when I was born and my parents promised him he could give me a name and so he named me Seth."

"Does anyone call you Seth?"

"Just my brother."

"Do you go by any other nicknames?"

"Char, Charlie, and my step-dad calls me Charlie-bear. Actually the guys used to call me that too when we were little but they grew out of it."

"So what can you tell us about your brother?"

"Well, his name is Jesse Dillion Matthews."

"Dillion?"

"It means faith full."

"Ya'll have such cool names." Charloette laughed a little.

"My brother's 7 years older than me so he's 23 by now. He's lived with my dad in Texas, but I'm not sure where he is now."

"So...your parents are divorced?" Jo asked trying not to pry.

"Yeah, they are divorced. They divorced when I was about 4."

"Where did ya'll live?"

"We lived in Texas, but when they divorced me and my mom flew out to Minnesota and my brother and dad stayed in Texas."

"Was that the last time you ever saw your dad or brother?"

"No, they decided to fly out and surprise us for my twelfth birthday. That was a very awkward birthday party."

"Did your mom ever re-marry?"

"Yeah. That's actually what made the birthday so awkward. My dad and brother had to meet my mom's boyfriend. But eventually they did get married. I liked it. I finally got a real dad." The girls frowned a little.

"So what do your parents do for a living?"

"My mom is a nurse at the local hospital, my dad works in an office or something and my step-dad works at the local Ice skating rink. It was kinda sweet. Me and the guys always got in free."

"Do you have any pets?"

"Just 1. A golden retreiver. His name's Seth."

"You named your dog after you?" They started giggling a little.

"Hey I was 6 and I couln't think of one, besides I thought it fit."

"How old is he?"

"11 in human years and 77 in dog."

"wow. So what do you like to do for fun?"

"Skate, sing, dance, get on the computer. Pretty normal stuff."

"You skate?"

"Yeah, the guys taught me when I first came down. It was tricky, but that's a story for another day."

" your birthday?"

"November 12."

"So your the youngest?"

"Yeah."

"So how was growing up with Big Time Rush."

"It was great. It felt like I had a bunch of older brothers. They never hesitated to help me when I was down. They helped me through everything."

"Aww" they both said.

"Yeah, but not everything was easy. I mean we did have our fights, but in the end we always stayed friends."

"Awwwwer"

"So did you have any other friends then them?"

"Not really." The girls were shocked.

"Really?" "Yea, no many people really liked me at our old school. I was that weird girl that you mostly had to get to know before you found how cool she was."

"Talk about harsh."

"Yeah. It wasn't till the guys got famous that people wanted to be my friend. But they were trying to use me to get to them."

"Did the guys have a lot of friends?"

"Tons, they were like popular without being popular, if that makes any sense."

"It doesn't"

"Well, they were popular but they didn't try to be. They were just themselves and people naturally like them. I probably should've tried that."

"You weren't yourself."

"Not really, I was super shy. Which is funny because if you asked the boys they would disagree."

"Did the guys ever spend more time with other people than you?"

"Sometimes, but rarely. We stuck together like glue."

"Did you ever get jealous of the fact the guys had more friends than you."

"Not really, I mean I was fine with who I had. That was the bad thing though when they had to leave. It got pretty lonely."

"Why didn't they take you with them?"

"Because the mighty Gustavo Rocque wouldn't allow it."

"Well didn't they argue with him?"

"They did but before it got further I told them to go without me."

"Why?"

"Because I wasn't about to allow the guys throw everything away for me."

"How did you get them to give up so easily, cuz knowing the guys they would have still stood up for you."

"I threatened them."

"Whoa!"

"No, no, nothing serious. I just said that if they stayed because of me that I would never talk to them again."

"Harsh."

"I know, but if I didn't say that then we may not be here now talking to each other."

"That's true."

"Next question?"

"Uh, Carlos said you relate to them, how?"

"Well in lot's of ways. Me and Carlos have always had that craving for a good adrenaline rush. Logan and I have a weird love for math. James and I both want the same thing."

"To be famous?"

"Yeah, and me and Kendell, well were the ones that usually give the pep talks. And one thing we all have in common, we love Hockey!"

"You play?"

"We all did. I didn't like it at first, but it eventually grows on you. We were the perfect team. Kendell was the leader, Carlos was the muscle, Logan had the game plan, James was intense, and nobody could touch me. We were unstoppable!"

"Sounds fun what else did you do?"

"I figure skated when I was little but that's another story for another day."

"So what do you think of them, the guys I mean. You'll probably have the best opinion out of all of us."

"Who should I start with?"

"How about James. Everyone says he's shallow, and I kinda have to agree a bit."

"Hey James is not shallow. He just...likes to dress for success."

"You don't think James is shallow?"

"No, just like I don't think Carlos is stupid, or Logan's a wuss, or that Kendell is _just_ normal."

"You can't really say anything bad about any of them can you?"

"Well that and cause there not. I mean so James like to look good all the time. It's just he's trying to fit the image that is famous and just cuz he can get caught up in it doesn't make him shallow, it makes him James. And Carlos isn't stupid, he's just thinks in a different way then me or Logan and likes to stay possitive. Besides he has the best crazy ideas."

"And Logan's not a wuss, he's smart. He's smart enough to not think of situations that he can barely get out of. So he doesn't take a risk everyonce in a what he just doesn't want to end up falling flat on his face when it fails. And although Kendell acts like he's just some normal kid, he isn't, he's smart, quick, and true to the people around him even if there not true to him. And all together they're best friends."

The girls sat in awe for a moment.

"So how do you think like this. I mean most people would think all that other stuff."

"I guess because I'm not so normal myself. Also I've been through a lot with these boys. Lot's of stories yet to unfold."

"Has anyone ever told you, you sound like a book."

"Yeah, my mom, but that's besides the point."

"So when do we hear these stories?"

Charloette was about to tell her but then Kendell apeared.

"Hey girls, what's going on?" He asked. Jo replied.

"Just getting to know Charloette a little better."

"Ya'll having fun?"

"Tons." They all replied at the same time. The smiled and looked at each other.

"We just got back from the studio and the guys are upstairs."

"That was faster then I expected I would've thought ya'll wouldn't get out till later." Charloette said.

"What are you talking about, we've been gone all morning. It's 3:21."

"Wow, didn't even realize. Guess time flies when your havin so much fun." She said looking back at the girls smiling again.

"So Charloette, wanna hang out in the crib with the rest of the guys."

"Sure," She got up from her spot.

"Wait." Camille called. "You never answered my question."

"Oh, that's right. Okay to answer your question:Later."

She said then started to leave with Kendell waving goodbye.

"Later, thanks for letting me hang out with ya'll." She turned around and walked into the lobby with Kendell. The girls watched her leave.

"I think the guys were right." Jo started. "Charloette's really cool." Camille nodded with her.

On there way to the elevator, Kendell decided to speak his mind.

"So what were ya'll talking about back there?"

"Nothing just some simple girl talk."

"Seriously."

"They just asked questions about me and what I thought of you and the guys." Kendell stopped in his tracks for a second. "What did you say?"

"I told them the truth."

"Which is...?"

"That ya'll are great what else. C'mon Kendell, and people think Carlos is the stupid one?" She laughed and he playfully puched her arm.

"Just Kidding."

"So do you have friends now?" He asked. She thought for a moment.

"Yeah," she said in realiztion. "I guess I do. Cool."

Kendell and Char went into their apartment and spent mindless hours playing video games with the rest of Big Time Rush.

* * *

**Okay sorry this one took forever. It wasn't really that it took forever cause I wrote this in like a couple of hours. I just got stuck, unsure of what to do. And so when I told my older brother he was like 'why don't you stop writing' cause he always sees me writing. So I tried it, but then I failed, so then I tried it again and I did it! And it gave me enough strength to write this. This is basically a filler chap. Just so you get a better understanding of Charloette and her life. Also I wanted to introduce her to everyone. The next chapter will be Big Time Party. Hope you enjoyed it. Review if you can!**


	4. Partying a little too hard

Big time rush and their best friend Charloette Matthews, were walking into Rocque Records. "Thanks for letting me come with you guys to the studio." Charloette thanked them. "No big deal, beside we want you by our side." Kendell replied. "So what do you do first?" The boys pounded her with answers. Then they all stopped dead in there tracks.

They took a big whiff of the air and said at the same time. "I smell party!" They dropped their bags and raced to the room that reeked of party. They walked in and saw people setting up tables and food all around. They saw Kelly and Gustavo and raced to them. "What's going on?" Kendell asked. James and Carlos didn't wait for an answer. "PLEASE TELL US IT'S A PARTY!"

Kelly answered. "It is the Big Tim Rush party celebrating the making of your very first album." "Yes!" They yelled and high fived each other. "No!" Gustavo said. "Your not invited." "What! Why?" they said in unison. "One, cause it's a classy party for executives only. Two, I don't need dogs around playin with their food." "We don't play with food." Logan and Kendell said.

Kelly looked toward James and Carlos. "James, Carlos turn around." They turned around and they had food all on their faces. They food fell after they realized their situation. "Yeah guys your famous, you shouldn't be messing around with food." Charloette said turning around with carrots in her ears. The boys all looked at her. "What? I'm still a normal teenager." She took out the carrots.

"Who is this?" Gustavo asked. "It's their friend from Minnesota, the one we bought the ticket for." Kelly replied. Gustavo face was empty as if trying to remember "We met back in Minnesota, I'm the reason the boys are here." Still nothing. "I even auditioned, you gave me a compliment...kinda." "What did he say?" The boys asked. "He said I was the second best act he heard all day, second to the dog."

"Oh!" Gustavo yelled in realization. "Now I remember. The girl who sung." "Yeah." "Nice to have you here." Kelly said shaking her hand. "Now maybe you can make the boys act normal." "They couldn't be normal if there life depended on it." "Hey!" They yelled in protest. Everyone ignored them for the moment. "But how can you have a Big time rush party without Big Time Rush?" She asked.

"Yea!" They agreed. "Won't it be weird for the guest of honors to not be there?" Carlos spoke up. "You will be here...in spirit, and in cut-out form." they motioned to the cut-out of the four of them. "Well we're stayin." Kendell said. They all stood side by side crossing their arms against there chest. "Fine!" Gustavo yelled. "Fine!" "Fine!"

Gustavo walked over to a box that was lighting up and emitting music. "You can stay, but do not go in my super party fun box." He looked at them then walked away. They eyed the box suspiciously.

Moments later...

The super party fun box was being wheeled in to the apartment of 2J. One of the movers unlocked it and opened, having James, Carlos, Logan, Kendell, and Charloette pour out. "Ugh, I can't believe we fell for that." Kendell said realizing they were back home. "Yea, not one of our best ideas." Charloette replied. They put away the fun box for later uses when Mrs. Knight and Katie appeared behind them.

"Hey! I'm taking Katie on a day trip, we'll be back later." Mrs. Knight told them. "We're going to Vegas!" Katie exclaimed. "San Diego." Her mother told her blandly. "But I get to drive." Katie jingled the keys. The boys eyed her spunk before her mother took the keys away. "Hey mom would you mind if-" "No party's." His mother cut him off. "It's a palm woods rule, and if we get another strike Bitters kicks us out. Remember?"

They all looked up going through a flashback.

____

_

* * *

__A giant pillow fight was ensuing. Everyone was screaming, and smacking each other with pillows when Mr. Bitters got in the middle of it and stopped it. "Organizing a palm woods-wide pillow fight strike one!" he yelled holding up an 'X' with his face in the center. Suddenly a pillow was thrown at him. Everyone turned around to the direction it came from to see Charloette standing there whistling to herself trying to act nonchalant.

* * *

Giant Octopus tentacles were seeping out of the side of the pool. Everyone in the background was panicking while 5 teens were standing in front of it proud. Bitters came up to them. "Putting a Giant Octopus in the palm woods, strike two!" He said holding up two 'X's. Charloette held out her camera while her and the boys posed in front of the Octopus.

* * *

_

"Riiiight." They said coming back from the flashback. Katie opened the door to reveal the 'X's "But did he have to put them on our door?" She asked. She walked out the door. "Be good." Kendell's mother said as she kissed him on the cheek. "I mean it." She started backing out the door. "Don't worry Mrs. Knight. I'll make sure they behave." She closed the door. "Ok dude we so have to throw a party." Kendell looked at her weird.

"She's right, we're teenagers." James commented. "If we don't party we could die!" In the background Carlos and Charlie were yelling party! party! party! "We can't party at the palm woods." Kendell cut them off. "But!" he started, lifting their hopes. "There's nothing saying we can't have a 'get together'." He said using air quotes around the words 'get together'. Logan clapped his hands and moved next to Kendell.

"Or a social gathering."James, Carlos, and Char were yelling "Social gathering!" over and over again while shaking there hands. "You three transform 2J into a cool club atmosphere. And get some snacks and sodies." James and Carlos went to the ground and came back up with soda and chips. "Also we need-" "Music? I got it covered."

Charlie said going down and coming back up with shades and DJ earphones on, and Cd's on her fingers."Your DJ's all over it." "Good." "And we keep the guest list short." Logan started. "Say, three people each. Which is not a party, but a get together." "I don't really know anyone but ok!" "Get together! Get together! Get together!" the three of them yelled.

"And I'm gonna go down to the pool and invite Jo, cause I sorta got a thing for her." "Awww." Charloette said. Kendell lifted a thing. "Ohhh. Good luck!"

* * *

"So let's turn this place into partay cenrtal!" Charlie screamed. They turned up the music playing the city is ours. They moved furniture, set up a disco and lights, put the food and drinks out. They saved the best for last. The clothes.

James and Carlos dressed in leopard suites, while Charloette went for the more DJ-ey wore a puffy skirt that was black with touches of hot pink, a black halter vest with hot pink stripes on the sides, a hot pink cadet cap with a black ribbon on it, black lace-up wrist warmers, DJ earphones around her neck, and worn out black converse. The lit everything up and the room was a giant party dance room.

They turned around to face their friends."Guys," Kendell started. "It's just a small gathering get together." "Dude we're not in Minnesota anymore!" James argued. "This is the big leagues." Charloette said. "Our big time Hollywood party cred starts Tonight!" Carlos said as they started doing gestures with their hand. "We start small, but you start hot!" They brought their fingers together and made an explosion sound.

"And before you know it we'll be known as the Hollywood super party kings of Hollywood." "Ahem." Charlie coughed. "And DJ Master of all that is music." James added. "Whoop! Whoop!" They raised there hands in the air. "You said Hollywood twice." Logan pointed out. "You bet I did." The doorbell rang and the party kings went to go get it.

"I can't believe your getting involved with this Charloette." Kendell told her. "Ah!" she held up a finger. "Tonight it's DJ Charlie M. and how could I not get involved? It's a party, you how I get at party's. Remember the last one?" "How could we forget. You stage dived of the stairs and landed in the punch." "Those were some good times."

James and Carlos opened the door. A bunch of people came in. "Welcome to the get together." James exclaimed. "Snack's to the left, dance floor straight ahead-" "And good times all around!" Carlos yelled interrupting Char. Camille and Jo walked through the door. "Hey guys." Charlie M. said as they came in. "Whoa!" They said when they saw her outfit. "Like it?" "It's definitely DJ-ey." Jo responded. "Thanks."

"So...where's Logan?" She pointed over to the kitchen and Camille headed over."And you can find Kendell thata way." They all gestured to the V.I.P area. "Thanks." She walked over to Kendell. Moments after she left the three of them started dancing spontaneously.

* * *

Charlie headed toward the kitchen when she saw Camille embracing Logan. "Your mine tonight," Camille started. "and it's starring me and you." "I'm gonna be right back so you stay here." Logan flipped over out of Camille's arms and crawled away. "A little forward don't ya think?" She told Camille. Camille just shrugged. Kendell and Jo were enjoying a nice moment in there private V.I.P. area, when Logan joined the picture.

"And Logan." "Camille's all over me and says we're in a movie together. Yay!" Logan said laughing weakly. "Help!" "What's the problem? Camille's cool." Jo argued. "You have to admit she is kinda crazy~" Kendell said. "Oh, like your friends are normal?" She gestured to the dance floor where Carlos was jumping up and down, James was dancing with himself in a weird way, and Charloette was doing the robot.

Carlos bumbed into a girl that went flying involving something shattering. "I'm not cleaning that up!" Charloette yelled then continued dancing. "Logan, just tell her your not interested and that you want to be friends." "Or, just relax and see where it go's. I mean maybe starrig in Camille's fantasy movie could be fun." Logan day dreamed about it for a minute before shooting up doing kung fu moves.

"Yeah, cool movie. Thanks Jo. Kendell you were totally wrong." He jumped over the couch. The doorbell rang again and the party royalty(James Carlos, Charloette) answered it. They opened the door revealing guitar dude and two girls. "Wassup Wassup wassup." He sang. "Guitar Dude!" They exclaimed. They high fived him and closed the door.

They looked out onto their party/get together. "Alright everybody's here." James said. "Let's social gather!" Charlie and Carlos exclaimed throwing their hands in the air. "Whooo!" They danced onto the floor.

* * *

"So aren't you supposed to be DJing?" Camille asked Charlie. "I am, we have everything on stereo and I'm the only one with the remote." She pulled the remote out of her bra and showed it to her. "See?" "Pretty smart." She put the remote back in her shirt. Logan appeared behind Camille. "So?" She turned around. "Where were we?" "Well, I was here where have you been?"

"Oh just a little hosting emergency, but I'm here now. You have my undivided attention." Logan did a little kung fu action out of no where which confused Charloette who had front row seats. "I'LL!" Logan said looking at the door. "be right back. Why don't you talk to guitar dude." "Wassup?" He pushed Camille to Guitar Dude and went to the door.

Charloette turned to see him talking to a girl with blond hair in a blue dress. "What was that?"She asked pulling up next to Camille "I don't know, maybe another hosting emergency?" Camille shrugged. Charloette looked back again to see the girl pulling Logan.

* * *

The doorbell rang again and the Party royalty raced to answer it. "Welcome to the-ahhh!" They were trampled by tons of people. When they got back up Kendell came up to them. "Who. Invited. All. These. People?" "I don't know, I only invited the three Hottest girls in my phone." James answered. Kendell turned to Charloette. "I don't know anyone!" Last was Carlos.

"And I couldn't decide, so I texted the first three people in my phone." He got out his phone and checked the list. "Abigal Aaron, Andrea Adams, and Al Contacts." He gave to Kendell who read it. "It says All contacts!" James immeadiatly snatched the phone. "You invited your whole phone!" Charlie put her hand on his shoulder. "Not one of you finest moments, buddy."

Cheers started to emit from outside. They turned around only to be trampled by more people. They got back up to see the apartment crowded with thousands of people. "Oh, this is bad." They all said together.

______

* * *

_We'll be right back..._

_This chapter of She wants to be famous! is brought to you by a 14 year old girl who has nothing better to do. _

_And we're back..._

* * *

Kendell, James, Carlos, and Charlie stood in front of the door looking over the chaos ensuing in their apartment. "This was supposed to be a small gathering, now it's an uncontrollable party that gets us kicked out of the palm woods!" "Opah!" Two Russian acrobats came through the door acrobating. "Serge', Erina!" Carlos and Charlie exclaimed seeing them. They greeted for a moment then went back to the party.

"You have Russian Acrobats in your contact list?" Kendell exclaimed. "I'm a people person." Was all Carlos replied with. "I didn't know they Serge' and Erina were in Hollywood." Charlie said to Carlos. "Yeah they moved here a couple of months ago." "FOCUS!" Kendell said cutting their conversation off.

"Emergency party plan!" The Royalty(James Charloette and Carlos**[I may refer them to that often]**) started taking sips of their drinks as Kendell started talking. "I'm gonna go get my date-who doesn't like hockey." The three of them did a spit-take at this news. "I know right? And go down stairs and keep an eye on Bitters so we don't get our third strike. While you guys get rid of this party."

"Right on it." They took one step looking at the amazing party when James stopped them. "We can't stop a party this good." "We won't be party kings, we'll be party killers." "No DJ master of all that is music?" "No." They looked again at the party. "Teenagers should not make decisions like this." James exclaimed. Carlos and Charloette agreed.

Logan appeared out of the crowd. "I've gotta a huge problem." They eased in closer. "There are two girls at this party who are in love with me." "Got it, now what's the problem." James said earning a look from Char. "Dude, two girls that have a crush on you at the same time. This is not a problem." "This is the best party of you're life." "Think about it!"

Logan went back to his day dream and left the Party Royalty looking at him. It was when he started pulling in different ways that got them really looking. "I think I see what you mean." "I don't think you do." they replied and went back to their party. Charloette stood their with her friend Logan. "What's going on?"

Logan took the time to explain to her that Mercedes was here. Charloette remembered Mercedes from the stories they had told her. She sighed. "Okay I'm gonna help you. I'll keep Camille company and off your tail." He hugged her. "Thanks char-I mean DJ, Charlie M." They raced off in different directions. Logan to Mercedes and Charlie to Camille. She found Camille talking to Logan.

"Sure lot's of times." He said pushing Jo out the door. "Hey Camille!" She said putting an arm around her shoulder. "Hey, do you know where Logan is?" "No, but I'm sure he's somewhere around here." "I think I'll look for him." "No!" She said stopping her. "I mean he's bound to show up eventually might as well wait." She saw Logan on the balcony.

He was enjoying a moment with Mercedes. She signaled to him to come down. Next thing she knew he came out of the slide. "So!" He surprised her and she turned around. "We've been neighbors for 3 months now and I feel like I barely even know you." "Well let me tell you about myself, I" Logan cut her off by putting his finger to her lips "Shhhh, let's just enjoy this moment together."

Charloette gave him a look that said 'Really?'. "Got to go." He went back up the slide. Camille turned back around to Char, confused. "Men!" Was all she could think to say before she went back on the dance floor to Carlos and James. "Weren't you supposed to stop this party?" "Do you really want to stop this party?" James asked. She thought about it for a moment then reached into her shirt for the romote.

"No way! Let's turn it up!" She raised the volume and they all danced together. James cell phone started ringing and he answered it. "_James,_" Kendell's voice ran through the phone. "_Bitters is roaming the hall now for our party, did you get everybody out of the apartment?_" "We're working on it." He replied still dancing. "_Are you on the dance floor?_" "Uh...I can't hear you we're...dancing into a tunnel." With that he hung up.

* * *

"He hung up." Jo pointed out. "I'll try Char." He dialed her number and waited for the tone.

* * *

"He's calling! What do I do?" She said panicking. Carlos grabbed it and smashed it on the floor.

* * *

"_Sorry I'm not at the phone right now. I'm either dancing or Carlos smashed my phone. Leave me a message at the beep._" The voice mailed picked up.

* * *

"You so owe me a new phone!" Charloette yelled at Carlos. "Kendell says that Bitters is on the hunt for our amazingly INCREDIBLE super party." James informed them. "What do we do?" Carlos asked. James shrugged. Then a part of a song came on and they all started singing and dancing to it. "Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh , Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh."

In the middle of dancing Charloette came up with an idea. "Guys I know how to get everybody out of the Apartment." She stepped up onto the Kitchen counter. "Hey Everybody!" She said into the microphone(that came out of nowhere). "DJ Charlie M. here wanting to know what would make this party even better" She was answered with Silence. "If we took this downstairs by the pool!"

Everyone cheered at the Idea and started downstairs. In mere seconds it was just Charlie, James, and Carlos. "But Kendell said to get rid of the party." James pointed out. "No, he said to get everybody out of the apartment." They looked around to see the empty apartment. "And we did. So are you ready to party out downstairs!" She yelled.

They ran downstairs and continued dancing until Kendell showed up upset. "I told you to get rid of everybody." "No, you said to get everybody out of the apartment." "And we did!" "It was my idea!" Charloette bragged. "Guys we need to get rid of this party." "Tell that to the DJ." Kendell turned to Char who was still dancing. "Char, turn off the music!" Kendell yelled.

"No way Jose, first of all it's DJ Charlie M. and second it's a party, live a little." "Char give me the remote now!" "If you want it so bad, then come and get it!" "Where is it?" "In my shirt." Kendell sighed. "You can keep it." Out of the corner of there eyes they saw Logan get thrown into the pool. "Totally saw that coming." Char said continuing to dance with Carlos and James.

"Okay," Kendell started. "Logan's in the pool, James, Carlos, and DJ Charlie M. think there partyland Royalty." "And Bitters is not gonna stop till he finds a party to bust." Jo finished. "Then I guess we should give him a party to bust." Jo agreed. She took some noise makers while Kendell took the Stereo. The DJ quickly replaced it though, to not ruin the party mood.

They started dancing again and The Party Royalty even got picked up. They were lieing on their backs while everyone held them. That was when Carlos got a call. "Hollywood super party kings of Hollywood. Party King speaking." He answered. "_Carlos!_" Gustavo's voice reigned through the phone. "_Get the boys over here. Now!_" "No can do Gustavo, we're havin the greatest party of our lives!"

Everyone cheered. "Oh, you crazy russian acrobats, put me down! Got to go Gustavo!" They continued Cheering when he hung up.

* * *

Logan was sitting down by the fire with Charloette. "I see the double dates didn't work out to well for you." He nodded. Mercedes walked up to him with a drink her hands. "I hope your happy Logan! Because my heart is shattered and I will never love again." She looked over to Guitar guy warming up by the fire. "Hey your cute, your my new boyfriend." "Cool." he said as she dragged him to the dance floor.

"I guess time really does heal all wounds." Charloette said making Logan laugh a little. A towel was thrown over his head. He pulled it off to see Camille in front of him with her arms crossed against her chest. "I'll just leave you two be." She said getting up. "Oh and don't be too hard on him, he didn't mean to be a jerk." She said before leaving. 'Good luck' she mouthed to Logan.

She walked over to James and Carlos who had already had throne's built and were sitting on them. She sat at the foot and looked off into the party. She saw everyone, and she did mean everyone, dancing and having a great time. "Well it's official." James said. "We're the Hollywood super party kings of Hollywood." Carlos finished. They all bumped fists.

"Where's my crown?" Charloette asked. "Here is your special DJ master crown." James said handing her a tiara with a music note in the middle. She took off her hat and put it on. "I feel like a partying princess." she said before they started dancing spontaneously.

* * *

_The next morning..._

The group was in their apartment, that was already cleaned thanks to the cleaning crew Gustavo hired for them, a favor for the awesome party. Logan and Kendell were asleep in their rooms. But the party kings and princess were scattered on the furniture, passed out. Logan and Kendell walked out of their rooms to see them. "Guys..." Kendell started. "I think you partyed to hard last night."

They got up slowly, groaning from their party headaches. "You can never party to hard." Charloette said. She got up, but immeadiatly got dizzy. she gripped her head. "But I think in this case it's safe to say we did." Kendell looked down. "Ya'll didn't even change clothes." They hadn't. They were still party dressed out. "Kendell," Charloette said putting her hand on his shoulder, to make a point and to keep from falling over.

"If we didn't even make it to our rooms, what on earth would make you think we were able to change clothes?" Kendell nodded, seeing her point. They went in there rooms quick to change out of there party clothes. They came back with simple PJ's. By then Kendell was cooking breakfast. "I have to say, last night went great." James said as he sat down at the table with his friends.

"I wouldn't say that." "Why?" Charloette asked. "Well first of all," Kendell said bringing breakfast to his friends. "my date with Jo was interrupted cause I had to spend the night getting rid of Bitters." "But because you spent the night trapping bitters you found out you do have a lot in common with Jo." She said eating her breakfast.

"Ok, but what about me." Logan said. "I got thrown into the pool." "Because you needed it. Logan I don't know if you realized but having two dates at the same time is not a good thing." Carlos and James were about to protest but Char cut them off. "No matter what anyone says. Plus you also found out how cool Camille is."

"What about you three?" Kendell said referring to James, Carlos, and Charloette. "Ya'll have party headaches, and from the looks of it not good ones." "We had the night of our lives. We were crowned as Party Royalty." She said putting on her Tiara. "And these party headaches just prove how hard core we were."

"Where was all this smart last night when I was trying to get rid of this party." Kendell said. "She went to sleep while the party beast inside me came out into the night." "Speaking of sleep." James said standing up. "I'm gonna catch up on mine." He walked back into his room. "Me too." Carlos mumbled bumping into a wall. Charloette just sat there continuing to eat.

"Are you not tired?" Logan asked. "Are you kidding me? I'm exhausted!" "Then why don't you go to sleep?" Kendell asked. She took a moment before she answered. "I can't feel my legs." They all laughed. "Want me to carry you Princess?" She extended her arms out to Kendell. He carried her to her room bridal style. He set her down on her bed.

"Thanks Kendell. Oh and here." She threw him something small and black with buttons. "What's this?" "The remote." She mumbled before drifting off to sleep. "Thanks." He whispered half laughing before he left the room the let the party princess sleep.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long. I originally wanted to finish before Big Time Concert but it was hard. This is my first episode-interpretation so, sorry if it's bad but I'm tryin to work on it.I'm letting you decide on the next chapter. Either another episode chapter or it'll be a flashback where the guys teach her how to skate. Your decision. Also on another note, Did anyone see Big Time Concert! It was so amazing. I screamed when James just showed up and started singing the Turd song. Yay for James! I was a little upset at them for multiple occasions. James ditching his friends. Them replacing him. It was like "Guys! what are you thinking!" I will eventually have to do an interpretation of that too. Well till next time. **


	5. Never trust a bully

****

Sorry it's late, I just started High School last week. Your now reading a story from a FRESHMAN! Ah! I'm so excited. High school's fun so far. I will warn you now that I won't be updating so much. But! I haven't given up on this story, so while I'm in class supposed to be working, I'll be writing for this story. I'll most likely update on the weekends. If it comes up on a weekday then your in luck! I had time.

* * *

It was a calm morning at the palm woods pool. That was until a girl on rocket skates, skated by and crashed. "Whoa, that was awesome!" She said upside down against the bench by the fire place. "Charloette," Carlos called coming out of the lobby. "What are you doing with my rocket skates?" "Sorry Carlos," she said getting up. "I was looking for you in your room and found these and well, I just had to try them out."

"No big deal, so how was it?" "Totally amazing!" "Sweet I can't wait to try these out myself." "Good luck, oh and a little tip. Wear pads." "And helmet!" He said tapping his. Carlos took off while Char limped over to a lounge chair. "Tough crash?" Kendell said sitting next to her pulling down a newspaper article. "Yeah, this is probably the second worst crash I've ever had."

"Heh, what's the first?" "The first time ya'll ever taught me to skate." "I don't know if you could call that a crash considering you failed under several accounts." "No not those the really big one." "Oh yea!" "What are you two talking about?" Logan asked walking up to them. The rest of Big Time Rush was there alond with Camille and Jo. "The first time I skated, then wiped out."

"I remember that!" Carlos yelled. They all sat down around Kendell and Charloette. "I don't know how anyone could forget. We had to get paramedics." James commented. "It wasn't even that hard a crash," Charloette protested. "Was for a 6 year old." Logan rebutted. "Wait, what are ya'll talking about?" Camille said interrupting them. "Yeah, I'm totally lost." Jo added.

"Should we tell them?" Kendell turned to Charloette. "How could we not?" "Okay well we were at home chillin, when we got incredibly bored."

* * *

_Six year olds, Carlos, Kendell, Charloette, James, and Logan, were sitting on the couch in Kendell's living room. There appearances were different from when their older. They all had short hair, including James. Charloette was the only one with long hair that went to about her waist. They were watching a bland TV show that they were barely paying attention to. "I'm bored!" Carlos was the first to call out. Everyone else agreed. _

_"Let's go skating!" Kendell said solving their problem. The boys agreed but Charloette protested. "I don't want to." "Why not?" Logan started. "Its' lots of fun." __"I don't like the skating." A gasp escaped from the boys lips. "How can you not like skating?" James called out. "Your in Minnesota, everyone likes skating." "Well not me." "Why?" They all asked. "cuz, icaskay." She said saying the last part in a quick mumble._

_"What?" They leaned in closer to hear. "Icantskay." She said a little bit louder. "What?" "I can't skate!" Another gasp escaped their lips. "You can't skate! How come?" "Cuz no one ever taught me, and is always hot in Texas." "Well your here now," Kendell got up the couch and stood in front of his friends. "So we'll teach you!" "Yeah!" the boys agreed. "That's nice guys but, I really don't want to." _

_"Wha-? Why not?" "Cause I don't want to get hurt. "You won't-" "Don't you lie to me Kendell Knight!" She said getting off the couch. "All those guys on the TV in those hockey games fall all the time and they now how to skate!" "We'll make sure you don't fall." "How are you going to do that?" "We can hold your hand and never leave your side." They peered closer waiting for her response._

_"Fine." "YES!" The rest of the boys got off the couch and high fived each other. They got Kendell's mother to take them. She dropped them off in the front of the skating rink. "I'll be back to pick you up in 2 hours." She said holding up two fingers for emphasis. "Kay, mom, bye love you." They waved goodbye as she drove away. They went inside and got there skates from a young man who was about 30 years older than them, named Jack. _

_"Hey kids, how's it going?" "Good Jack." Kendell responded grabbing his skates. Charloette picked up her skates. "Who's this pretty little girl?" She started to blush. "Jack this is Charloette, she new here and were gonna teach her how to skate." "Oh a newbie, well good luck kid, hope you do better than when I first learned. Fell forward and knocked out both of my font teeth, that was probably the most painful day of my life." _

_Charlie put her hand to her mouth as she looked at Kendell with a panicked look. "Jack! We're trying **not** to scare her." "Oh, sorry, you probably won't fall as long as you have these guys with you." She sighed, re leaved. "Later Jack." "Bye Kids!" They went over to some benches to put on their skates. They boys finished before her, while she had some complications with her skates. _

_"You stay here and finish getting your skates on, we're gonna check out the ice real quick." She nodded then went back to her lacing her skates. Far away there were two 10 year-old boys just getting here when they saw Charloette. An evil grin formed on one of their faces, as they walked up to her and sat next to her. She hadn't realized there were people next to her until she finished lacing her skates and looked up. _

_When she looked to her side her blood ran cold. "J-J-jimmy Wilkins?" She stuttered. "Hey charlie-bear, been a while. Hasn't it?" he said his voice cold. Jimmy wilkins was a 10 year old boy with orange hair and freckles on his face. Your average ginger. His teeth were crooked and some yellow. She looked to her side to see a boy she didn't know. Most likely just one of his goons, he had brown hair, and his teeth weren't bad like Jimmy's_

_"Are you gonna hurt me?" she asked terrified of the answer. "What! No! I would never imagine doing such a thing." his voice went high trying to disguise the misheif in it. "I just came over cause it looked like you were just learning how to skate." Charloette loosened, believing him. "Yeah, my friends are gonna teach me how." "That's good, be careful not to fall, when I first learned I broke my arm and hit my head so hard I ended up in the hospital."_

_"Oh.." She said worry beginning to enter her mind. "Well, I'm not because my friends said they wouldn't let me fall." "And you think just because they said that you don't think your gonna fall?" She nodded. Jimmy started laughing. "Your funny kid." "What do you mean?" "Brian," He said turning to his friend. "When I taught you how to skate what did I say?" "I wouldn't fall." he responded blandly, confused. _

_"And what happened?" "I fell...hard." "See? You shouldn't believe everything your friends say. If I were you, I wouldn't even go out there. I mean you can but if you did, imagine if you fell and broke something. Breaking bones is the worst feeling in the world. Plus they have to un-break it and that's gonna hurt more." Charloette looked down, the fear getting to her. Jimmy had a satisfied look on his face. _

_"Well me and Brian have to get going, see ya later, Charlie-bear." He said, with bitterness toward her name it made her skin crawl. The older boys left.__"What was that about?" Brian asked Jimmy when they were out of earshot of the 6 year old. "What was what?" "Why'd you scare that little girl?" Jimmy stopped walking, looking at Brian straight in the eye. Brian got nervous from the glare Jimmy was shooting him. _

_"I have a bone to pick with that little girl." he said adding emphasis on the little. "And her little friends." He started walking, Brian following. "No one beats Jimmy Wilkins." _

* * *

_Charloette stood in front of the opening to the ice. She felt like she was going to be sick. One thing Charloette hated was pain. She feared it. She did anything in her right mind to avoid it at all costs. And now she was about to go and risk everything. She couldn't move. She tried with all her might but fear struck her veins. All four boys pulled up. _

_"Hey Charlie," Carlos spoke up first. "Ready to skate?" she stood there pale as a sheet. "Charloette? Are you okay?" Logan asked. "I change my mind." She said. "What?" the group of 6 year olds said in unison. "Why not?" "Cause I'm gonna fall." "No your not, we'll hold your hand." "But what if I fall and my hand slips? Or ya'll let me try it by myself and I lose my balance? Or-" At this point she started rambling off scenarios._

_"Charlie!" James shouted. She stopped talking immediately. "I thought you wanted to learn." "I did...but now I'm scared." "What made you not want to?" "When I talked to Jimmy Wilkins." The boys dramatically gasped. "Jimmy Wilkins was here!" They yelled. They walked over to her checking her all over. "Did he hurt you? What he do? What he say?" They were drowning her in questions._

_"No he didn't hurt me, we talked. And he told me that I was gonna fall and even his friend got hurt and that I would break a bone and that breaking bones hurts and that they would have to unbreak it and, and," It seemed like she was hyperventilating. "Charlie calm down." Kendell said holding onto her shoulders and shaking her. She started to breath deeply, calming down._

_"Don't listen to Jimmy Wilkins. He's a big doody face and he's just trying to scare you." Charloette nodded. "But what if he was right and I do fall?" __"You probably will," Charloette was about to say something but Kendell stopped her. "but that's what happens, you fall, I've falled a couple of times. But I always got back up." Charlie listened paying very close attention to each word. _

_"It will hurt but you can take it. Your Charloette Seth Matthews and you can do anything!" He said yelling. Charloette started to giggle.__She automatically felt better. "So do you want to learn how to skate?" She thought about it and realized he was right. She **was **Charloette Seth Matthews and she **could** do anything. "Yeah!" She stood proud. "Let's get started." She carefully walked onto the ice. It was a little slippery and she got a little nervous. _

_Carlos and Logan grabbed her hand and took her to the middle of the rink. "Feeling better?" "A little." They started teaching her the basics, how to move your feet, how much weight to lean on, and how to turn. She did fall some times...okay a lot of times. But she didn't cry, she got back up, determined to show how she could do this. It was hard, especially when the ice didn't provide that much comfort, but she did it._

_An hour of lessons and she had already started to get the hang of it and didn't fall as much. She spent the rest of the time just practicing, while her friends decided to race each other._

* * *

"Awww that was a cute story." Jo said. "Oh, it's not over." Charloette said "What do you mean? You learned how to skate, what else more is there?" "Well let's just say Jimmy Wilkins wasn't done messing with me yet."

* * *

_From far away a ginger and brunette were watching five little 6 year olds having the time of their lives. "Looks like it didn't work Jimmy." Brian said. "That's because that was only phase 1, onto phase 2." He said with an evil smirk. "What do you mean?" he asked worried. "I mean, were gonna help her experience what real pain is." Jimmy got on the ice and started to pick up speed._

_Charloette was concentrating on her feet so much she didn't notice the boy speeding up on her. He quickly bumped into her and skated away trying to hide. Now the bump wasn't to hard. But considering how fast he was going and that she was just a 6 year old girl, it cause her to slam into the wall hard. She could've sworn she saw stars. But she just got back up and continued skating, ignoring the possible concussion._

_Jimmy was a little furious. He did that a couple more times to her, each time being harder, but she still got back up. Kendell's words of encouragement really stuck to her. She wasn't ever going to give up. Ever. Jimmy went back to Brian. "Dude, you might as well give up. There's no stopping her." "No way! I have one last idea." He got back on the ice. He slowed down when he came to little kids. They were chatting away. _

_"Do you like skating now Charlie?" "Yeah, it's a lot of fun." "Did you fall?" "Yeah! A whole bunch of times. I have like a bajillion bruises." she extended her arms for them to see. And while she extended Jimmy picked up his pace and grabbed her arm taking her with him at lightning fast speeds. "Jimmy what are you doing?" She said trying to pull her arm from his tight grip. _

_"What? I thought you could use a lift." He kept skating keeping a death grip on Charlie. She was terrified at this point, scared where this was going. Meanwhile the boys were trying to catch up with them. When they saw Jimmy first take their friend they were in shock, but soon got over it, chasing him getting their friend back. Jimmy went around the rink twice when he let go. _

_He let go because the rink officer took his hourly trip around the rink. He was to make sure that everything was alright and that there was no roughhousing. Unfortunately he came to late. Jimmy had let go and left the rink. When he found Brian they ditched the place, not wanting to get caught. But just because he let go of Charloette doesn't mean she stopped. She was still going too fast.  
_

_The boys were just behind her. They were yelling at her to stop. She called back. "You didn't teach me how to stop!" And those were her last words before she slammed into the wall and fell back on the ice her head hitting the floor. Kendell, Carlos, and James pulled up and kneeled down to her, while Logan went to get the officer. They found her laying on the ice unconscious. Kendell gripped her shoulders and started to shake her. _

_"Charlie wake up! Wake up!" Her eyes fluttered open. "Ow." was the first thing that came out of her. Logan pulled up with the officer, a paramedic, and Jack. She sat up rubbing the back of head. "My head hurts." She said to them, revealing her hand that was slightly covered in blood. The paramedic picked her up and carried her over to the benches. He checked her head and wrapped in gauze. Then he checked her body for any broken bones._

_During this the boys were not allowed near her. They had to wait by the front door until Charloette was done being paramedic finished checking her and let her free, as long as she stayed off the ice and was careful with her head. The paramedic telling Jack all that was wrong with her. He nodded understanding then let the medic leave. He sat next to Charlie. "Hey Charlie," he started. "How you feeling?_"

_"Okay, my head still kinda hurts though." "Yeah, the doctor told me you had a pretty nasty fall, you don't have to go to the hospital though, there's also a slight chance you have a concussion so don't fall asleep for a while. And be sure to tell your mom." She nodded. "So did you enjoy that ride you got from Jimmy?" She looked at him confused. "How'd you know?" "Nothing happens here without me knowing."_

_"Are you going to tell on him?" "Not if you don't want me to." "Then don't." "Why not?" "Cause I had fun!" She said with a grin on her face. "Charlie, you crashed into a wall, hit your head on ice, and probably have a concussion. And your saying you had fun?" "Yeah! When I was going super fast it, it was like I was going to esplode! but in the good way." Jack chuckled._

_"Well it's nice to know you had fun." he said. He had the skates Charlie wore. The medic took them off when checking for broken bones. "I want you to have these." He said handing her the skates. "Why?" "Because you deserve them, no one has ever lost consciousness first time skating." She took them and looked at them in her hands. "Also your blood's on them." _

_They looked at each other and laughed. "You should get to your friends, they were pretty worried about you." "Thanks Jack!" She hugged him and took off to her friends. She saw her friends standing by the door. "Hey guys!" "Charlie!" They called running to her hugging her. "What happened!" "My head hurt so they put a bandage on it. But I'm fine, I had a lot of fun guys. Thanks for taking me. We should come back soon." She smiled a huge smile. _

_The boys were shocked by her. They thought she would have never wanted to skate again. But that's what they get for doubting Charloette Seth Matthews. Nothing could stop her.  


* * *

_

"That was a cool story guys!" Camille commented when they were done. "Yeah, I can't believe how mean that Jimmy kid was." "Yeah, but I'd like to thank him, if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be the adrenaline rush junkie I am today." "So, you didn't get that from Carlos?" "No, Carlos got it from me." "So far we know how you learned to skate, why carlos is crazy and..." "That I could do anything."

* * *

**OMG so sorry I was originally going to post this on Monday but then right as I was about to save. The internet stopped working. But yea like I said I just started high school and have a but load of work so there WILL be a delay. This chapter I wasn't to proud with but I had to give you something.  
**


	6. Mixin Things Up

****

Sorry it's been so long but as I said I've been having writer's block and also I just joined marching band and have like absolutely no free time. I only have Sundays and sometimes Saturdays but other than that practice all week then go home and do homework. Talk about effort, and anyone who knows me, knows I hate effort. But I gotta do it, been wanting to since I was 8 and I'm not gonna back down cause of a little effort. Basically what I'm trying to get across is that there will_ definitely _be a delay. I was hoping it would just be like one day delay but no. Hopefully next month will be smoother. But I found inspiration with more help from my big brother. His Birthday was September 12th! Happy (belated) Birthday Matthew!

* * *

It was a Sunday morning when Big Time Rush, Mrs. Knight, and Katie woke up to the smell of breakfast. They got up to see where the sweet aroma was coming from. They all ended up in the dining room looking over to the table that was filled with a buffet of food. They looked over to the kitchen to see Charloette at the stove in gray shorts and a t-shirt with her hair in a ponytail and a headband that kept the little loose hairs back. "Morning sleepy heads~!" She exclaimed in a cheerful mood.

"Someone woke up on the right side of bed." Mrs. Knight commented looking at her watch. "And before 9? I'm impressed." "Thank Mrs. K. I thought I'd make something to eat for everyone." She said setting up the last set of food on the table. "Dig in!" The boys ran into their seats and grabbed all that they could while the feminine side calmly walked to their seats and politely dug in. "So what's the special occasion?" Kendell asked, his mouth filled with food.

"It's Sunday. That's our day to hang out. Just us." She replied. "Sorry Char we can't today." Kendell said. A look of calm disappointment came across her face. "Why?" The boys quickly finished there food and got up. "We have plans." "What are you gonna do?" She asked. "Me and Logan have a double date with Camille and Jo," "I'm gonna work on my tan," "And I'm gonna go stare at the Jennifers." Carlos finished. "Hope you don't mind." Logan said. "Oh, no, I'll be fine. Kind of a relief, now I can, uh, work..on..stuff."

"Cool, so it all works out. Catch ya later!" Kendell said as they retreated out the door. She let out a depressing sigh and started to clean the table. "Well, I have to go too. Sorry to leave you again, but today's the big blow out sale at Macy's and they need all the help they can get." Mrs. Knight said getting her things together. "No big deal Mrs. K. I'll watch Katie and clean around a bit." "Oh thanks Charloette. Your such an angel." Mrs. Knight commented heading for the door.

"Bye Katie, love you!" She called while exiting the apartment. She let out another sigh. She got to cleaning off the table and doing the dishes. When she was finished she flopped onto the couch letting out _another_ sigh. "Wow, 3 sighs in less than one hour?" Katie exclaimed from the balcony. She went down the swirly slide and plopped down on the couch next to her holding her phone as if she was texting. "Spill."

"When did you get a phone?" "Since my mom thought Buddah Bob was an axe maniac. Wanted to know where I was at all times." "Cool." "Yeah, now spill." "Spill about what?" "Don't try to hide it. It's obvious your upset about something." "Well, It's the guys." "What about?" "They kinda blew me off. We always hang out on Sundays." "Don't you hang out all the time?" "Yeah but Sundays were different." "Why?" "Well, it's a long story, but it started about when I was 12, My brother just left from visiting us and the boys noticed I was acting different..."

* * *

_It was an average weekend for the guys. They had a regular routine for everyday of the week. Every Monday and Friday they went to Kendell's, Tuesday-Logan's, Wednesday-Carlos', Thursday James', and the weekends belonged to Charloette's home. But today's Sunday was different. "What do you mean you don't feel like coming out?" Carlos exclaimed. They were currently in front of Charloette's front door and she had just told them she wasn't going to be hanging out with them today. _

_"Sorry guys I just don't feel up to it today. Maybe later." She closed the door on her friends. "Well that stinks." Carlos said bluntly. "Don't worry, we can have fun without Charloette." Kendell said reassuring them. "But it won't be as much fun." Carlos mumbled. They walked off and headed to the local park only blocks away from Charloette's. _

_They hung out on the swings, Carlos was rocking back and forth on one, James was blandly sitting on his, Logan sat on the ground playing with the rocks that surrounded the set, and Kendell stood leaning next to one of the support poles.__"So..." Carlos started, trying to break the silence. "What do we do now? I mean it's obviously not fun without Charloette."_

_"Thank you Carlos, for pointing out the obvious." Kendell said. "But it's not like we had a choice, she said she didn't feel well." "No, she said she didn't feel up to it." "Same diff." "No," he rebutted again getting up from his swing, Kendell taking his spot. "If she wasn't feeling well she would be sick, but she didn't feel up to it. So she just didn't **want **to come out."_

_The boys saw the point in his logic. "But the question is why didn't she?" He started to pace. "What are you? Sherlock Carlos?" James asked joking. "He has a point James," Logan said on the ground. "Charloette loves to hang out with us. She says a day with us is a day with no worries. So why wouldn't she want to come out?" The boys thought about what Logan had said._

_"Are there any current events that have led to her want to stay home alone?" "Why don't we just ask her?" James said stating the obvious solution. "She would never tell us. Besides we can figure this out." Kendell said. "So let's start with last week. What happened last week?" There was a moment of silence before Carlos answered her,_

_"Her birthday! Her birthday was last week, that was also when her dad and brother came. Talk about awkward." "Oh yea, that was super awkward. Her brother was kinda cool though." James added. "Didn't he stay for the rest of the week?" "Yeah I think he left a couple of days ago though." Logan said answering James' question. "So that's the source of it all!" Kendell said jumping up from the swing. _

_"What do you mean?" "Well, her brother left just a couple of days ago. So maybe she just is upset about her brother not being here." "I don't know Kendell." Logan said questioning his conclusion. "I mean if she was upset about her brother leaving then she would have been upset the day he left. But she was perfectly fine that day, nothing seemed different about her."_

_"Maybe now we can ask her?" James repeated the obvious answer. "We have all the basic information, we just need the what, or is it the why?" "Okay, let's ask her. What's the worst she can do?"_

* * *

_The door slammed shut on four 12 year old boys. "I think that was the worst that could happen." The boys had walked back to her house, when she answered the door they merely asked what was wrong with her. She replied with slamming the door on them. "Well what do we do now?" James turned to Kendell. "Let's try to get into the house. That way there's no way she can avoid us."_

_Carlos ran to the side of the house, knowing just how to get inside. He started climbing a tree up to the roof. "We can get in from here." He was on the roof. "We go this way and we'll be at her window." "Carlos how do you know this?" Logan asked, looking at him from the ground. "Sometimes me and Charloette get bored in the middle of the night, and we're the closest out of all of us. So we sometimes sneak into each others room's."_

_"Talk about creepy." "You say it's creepy, we say it's adventurous. Now c'mon!" The rest of the boys started climbing the tree to get to the roof. They slowly walked on the roof, not wanting to slip from the angle. When they reached her window, they tried to make themselves unnoticed. Carlos and Kendell got on one side, and Logan and James got on the other. There they watched for any signs of Charloette._

_They saw Charloette come in from her door and plopped onto her bed. Her golden retriever laying on the floor by her bed. She stared up at her ceiling, her mind filled with thought. She then sat up and opened the drawer in her nightstand. She reached inside and pulled out what looked like a photograph. They couldn't get a good look at it, but by the way she looked at it, they new it was important. She looked as if she was gonna cry, her face filled with sorrow. _

_"Carlos, do you think you can get a look at the picture?" Kendell asked, trying not to get caught. "I'll try." he replied. Carlos tried fixing his footing in hopes of getting a better view of the picture, but in the process, it caused him to slip and start sliding off the roof. "Carlos!" Kendell yelled after him, practically jumping to get a hold of him. Logan held onto Kendell's feet and James held onto Logan._

_They were like a human chain, holding on to each other to ensure they wouldn't fall to their deaths, or a lot of pain in this case. Because of the commotion that whole scene caused, Charloette was now aware that they were outside her window. She burst open the window. "What are ya'll doing?" She yelled. "Well, currently, trying not to fall off of your house!" Kendell yelled in a sort of a panic voice. _

_She slowly stepped out of her window and came to Kendell's side. She carefully bent down to grab Carlos' hands and slowly started lifting him up. But as she was backing up, her foot slipped and they both started falling off the roof. Although, Carlos, with his free hand, was able to get a hold on the gutter. Charloette quickly grabbed his waist to get a better grip, letting go of Carlos' hand. So now he was holding onto the gutter with both hands, while Charloette dangled two feet in the air. _

_"Ya'll can help anytime!" Charloette said talking to the boys who were currently not falling off the roof. They scrambled to them carefully. Logan held onto one hand, __James __held onto the other, and __Kendell__...supervised. "__Pull __on three." Logan instructed. "One...two...three!" Logan ended up lifting by himself. The effort he put in wasn't enough, and actually caused Carlos to lose his grip and cause him and Charloette to fall to the ground. "Ah!" They screamed. Thud!  
_

_"James!" Kendell and Logan yelled. "Sorry! I got confused." "How could you get confused? I said 'Pull on three.'" "Well I thought you meant like one, two, three, pull. Not actual one, two, three." Kendell and Logan looked at him like 'Really?' until they heard the groans coming from the ground. "Are ya'll okay?" Kendell asked. They __groaned in __reply. "I think we should see if they're okay." James said bluntly. "Ya think!" Kendell yelled. _

_They went inside Charloette's room and went down the stairs in her house, better than falling off the roof. They came out the front door, seeing Carlos and Char lifting themselves off the ground. "Are you okay?" Logan said rushing to their sides. Thankfully for them, Logan had already been learning all kinds of medical stuff, so it was like they had their own little Jr. Doctor. _

_He started to check them for broken bones, concussion, anything out of the ordinary. "Okay, everything looks okay, you'll most likely just be sore and have-" The two groaned gripping their heads. "headaches." he finished. "How about we go inside and ya'll can relax." They went inside, and got Ice pack's for the two. They put them on their heads and sighed in relief. "That's better." They said in unison. Everyone went up to Charloette's room and decided to relax there._

_"Okay so what made you all want to spy on me?" Charloette asked sitting on her bed. Carlos was in the bean bag Char kept in the corner of her room, James was sitting at her desk, Logan was standing by the window, and Kendell sat at the end of her bed. "Where do we start?" Kendell said. "How about the way you've been acting different." Logan said. "Or how you slammed the door on us," James took over from Logan. "Or!" Carlos started. "That picture you were starring at." __Charloette looked down._

_She sighed solemnly then looked back up. "I'm sorry guys, my mind's just been a little frazzled since last week." "You mean your birthday?" Kendell questioned. "Yea, just, when my dad showed up and then my brother stayed and it just brought back a lot of memories." "So what's that have to do with you not hanging out with us today?" Carlos asked. "Well, when my parents were together, I remember Sundays were the worst for me." She paused waiting for any questions._

_"My mom **and **dad worked, and my brother was always too busy. I was always __at home__ on Sundays, with the housekeeper." "You had a housekeeper?" They all asked in unison. "Yeah, her name was Rosa. I hated her. But as I was saying I hated Sundays. I was always alone." "So if you were always alone then why still want to be?" "Lemme finish. After my parents divorced, we lived there for 2 months before we moved to Minnesota. I only got to see my dad and brother once a week, and guess which day they picked?"_

_"Sunday." They all said at the same time. "Yep, and after that it became my favorite day of the week. If was like the day was made for us. We always had fun, and I'm not sure if it was cuz of what we were doing or because we were together. But I loved it." She said smiling sadly. "So you didn't want to come out because," "it felt like I was turning my back on our special day." "And the picture?" She reached back into the drawer and pulled out the picture._

_They all came closer as she showed it to them and what they saw they found extremely adorable. It was a picture of a four year-old girl, happy and excited, with her brother giving her a piggyback, and her dad kneeling down holding onto them. "That picture was our last Sunday together." "You looked so adorable!" Carlos said. "Thanks Carlos." she said, chuckling, putting her arm around his shoulder, giving him a hug.  
_

_"It doesn't matter anymore. That's all in the past." She said her voice filled with sadness. As if she didn't want to let her past go. "Well let's see if we can make your past, present." Kendell said standing up, in his make-a-speech pose_. _"Every Sunday, we're gonna have our **own**, our day." Everyone was a bit confused. "We'll spend the day like a family. No distractions. Just us." Charloette smirked at the thought of what Kendell was doing.  
_

_"I don't know, Kendell. You can't just replace tradition." "We're not replacing we're updating." Charloette still wasn't sure of the idea. "We promise." he said, putting his hand in front of him. The other boys followed suit, putting their hands on top of each other. "Promise what?" "Promise that we won't leave you alone on a Sunday, ever." There was a moment of silence, until Charloette finally caved and put her hand in too. _

_"Okay. If it means that much to you." She said smirking. They all raised their hands in the air together.

* * *

_"So ever since then, they've spent every Sunday with me. Even when they were on vacation, we would video chat, talk on the phone. They really did keep their promise, that is until today." Charloette said finishing her story. "That stinks. Talk about a bunch of meanie heads." Katie said commenting on the boys. "Eh, I don't really blame them. It probably wasn't that important to them as it was to me."

"Well, I'm sure they're gonna come through that door any minute and realize how stupid they were." "Thanks Katie, but I doubt that's gonna happen." Just then, as if a big slap in the face from Karma, Big Time Rush burst through the door. "Guys!" She exclaimed in surprise. "What are ya'll doing here, I thought you had plans?" "We did," Logan started. "But we thought about how important Sunday's meant to you," Carlos took over. "So we re-scheduled and now have a free day with you." Kendell summed up.

"Really?" She asked in surprise and shock. "Yeah, so let's go! We're killing daylight!" James exclaimed. "O-okay!" She got up from the couch and headed out the door with the boys. Katie sat on the couch and watched them leave. Moments later her phone vibrated, telling her she had a text message. It read:

**Thnxs Katie, would have never known. Owe you big time! -Kendell**

Yeah, that's right. In the middle of Charloette telling her, her story, she had texted all the boys and reminded them of their promise. She smiled, proud of her work. She got up from the couch and was about to go back to her room, when a head popped in. "Hey Katie, wanna come with?" Charloette asked. "But I thought it was tradition that Sunday was ya'lls day?" "Every tradition can use a little updating now and then. Now c'mon!"

Katie smiled even wider and followed after Charloette, about to share in the bask of a Sunday that was all about _them_.

* * *

**Not bad. I kinda like this chapter. But yeah I got this inspiration from my brother. See, he takes me and my lil bro out every other weekend and it's a big deal to us. Well right about as we were going to get ready to leave my mom comes in and is like 'We're gonna get pizza, do you wanna just chill instead?' Guess what he chose. That's right. He chilled, and me and my brother were left to be bored out of our minds. Hoped you like this. **


	7. Jobs are so icky

**Ok, finally summed up the courage to do another ep chap. OMG who got to see Big Time Fans _and _the music video for Till I forget about you? IT was so awesomely epic of proportions and universeosity with the galaxy's son and the potatoes family died, see that's how awesome it was! That sentence did not even make sense! I loved it...and Carlos. He's so innocent, I love it~

* * *

**James, Carlos, Kendall and Logan were lined up in front of the door of apartment 2J. They were currently stretching, getting ready for a race. "Okay," Kendall started. "First race around the Palm Woods and rings the bell at the front desk wins the Palm Woods 500, invitational, all terrain, discatholon classic." "And!" James interrupted. "Super Champion of the world!" Okay scratch that. They were getting ready for a big race.

"The winner also gets the Palm Woods 500 world cup." Charloette said gesturing to Katie who was holding a giant trophy. "It will be mine!" Logan and Carlos yelled. They got in a little slap fight over who would get the trophy. Charloette rolled her eyes and brought up her camera and pressed the record button. "On your marks, get set, go!" The boys all at once raced out the door crashing into the wall and continuing with the race.

Charloette followed after them catching every thing on film. By the time they were at the back she was in front of them, which wasn't too weird considering she's always been a fast runner. She was running backwards filming the boys. They were running through trash cans, accidentally through a guy taking out trash and ran to the back entrance.

Charloette went through the pool doors and into the pool area. She quickly went across the other side of the pool. She taped the boys scrambling through the door and running alongside the pool. She was by their side when they were in the lobby. When they boys ended up crashing into the bell was when she departed their side and went to the sidelines alongside Katie.

The boys popped up behind the front desk entangled in wires, flowers in their hair, letters on their head, golf balls in their mouth? They looked at Charloette and Katie waiting for them to declare who the winner is. They turned around, their backs facing them, going through the footage she taped. They turned back around, Charloette holding up her camera again.

"It's Carlos!" Katie exclaimed. Carlos excitedly jumped up and down and climber over the front desk to claim his prize. He took his trophy from Katie and kissed it while jumping up and down. The rest of the boys groaned in defeat. An angry Mr. Bitters popped up beside the boys also entangled in wires. "You are all going to pay for this!"

_oh, oh, oh-oh, oh

* * *

_

Big Time Rush and Charloette were currently sitting in the waiting room of Rocque Records in front of Kelly and Gustavo with Mr. Bitters on the side. "2000$?" Gustavo yelled pulling down the bill that was in front of his face. "And 30 cents." Bitters added. He continued "They destroyed Palm Woods computerized registration system, 2 lamps, 3 vases, and my pants."

There was literally a second of silence before Carlos uplifted the moment with his good news. "But! I won the Palm Woods World Cup! Wooh!" He pulled out his trophy kissing it while his friends grieved. Kelly quickly wrote Bitters a check. "Here you go." she said handing over the check to Bitters. He happily took it and left.

"Well," Kendall started. "Guess that settles it." They all got up to leave, only to be stopped by Gustavo. "No, because I am sick and tired of you dogs breakin stuff!" They quickly argued about how they quote Didn't Break stuff unquote. Unfortunately the flashbacks begged to differ.

* * *

_The gang were all in the recording studio. Carlos was in the swingy chair and the rest were pulling him back. They let go and he crashed into the wall completely destroying it. Kelly and a carpenter were standing on the other side examining the hole. She wrote a check to have it fixed and gave it to the man. "I so call next!" Charloette called._

* * *

_Logan, Carlos, and Kendall were in the other recording studio(?) when James and Charloette walked in with smoothies. James decided to gloat about his. "~Oh it's a fruit smoothie and it's mine all mine~" he sang. Kendall just looked at him then smacked the smoothie out of his hand. The smoothie ended up hitting the mixer, stereo, thingy, causing it to short circuit and explode. Kelly and the mixer guy were there to witness this and she wrote another check for the man. Charloette just nonchalantly sipped her smoothie.

* * *

They were all driving a golf cart. Logan driving, Carlos in the passenger seat, James standing up in the back along with Kendell, and Charloette laying on the roof...don't ask. They were currently trying to control the rouge golf cart they were in, screaming until they crashed into one of the tents. Bitters was not far behind. Kelly just appearing saw the situation and wrote another check for the boys mishap._

* * *

"Those were some good times" Charloette said coming back from the flashback. When she saw the seriousness of everyone's faces she quickly added "but totally irresponsible!" "Okay," Kendall said ignoring the last moment. "So we put a little wear and tear on things from time to time." "But that's what show biz is all about right?" James added.

"Wrong! And it's time you take responsibility for your actions by paying me back my 2000$!" The boys looked at him in disbelief as he hurried off into another room. The rest of them quickly followed, trying to talk him out of it. "Isn't there a cheaper way to learn responsibility? um, like a goldfish." Logan said.

"Guys, Griffin's cracking down on us for overspending and Gustavo's right, this has got to stop." Kelly informed. "Oh, and until you pay me back, you will not dip a toe into your beloved Palm Woods pool." Gustavo said putting in a dun dun dun sound from the piano adding suspense. "That doesn't include me does it?" Charloette asked. They shook their heads. "Yes!" She fist pumped then looked at the guys faces. "Sorry."

They turned back to Gustavo. "You can not keep us away from the worlds greatest pool!" Carlos argued. "No but Freight Train can." Freight Train popped behind them and they all yelled in surprise. "You guys are on my no swim list." They turned back to Kelly and Gustavo who did an exploding knuckle touch.

"Gustavo, 2000$? That's 500$ a piece!" Kendall argued. "Ooh, Kendall's good at math." Kelly said in a sort of mocking tone. "Well, I guess you guys are just going to have to get jobs." The 5 of them gasped at the mention of such a horrible word. "In fact, one of you can pay off your dept for right here at Rocque Records. Who wants to be my production assistant? Step forward." Everyone but Carlos stepped back.

He looked around panicking. "Carlos it is." He cursed to himself. "Now the rest of you go get jobs and get me my monay!" He yelled. The rest of the boys left to the Palm Woods while Carlos followed Gustavo into his office. It was just Kelly, Charloette, and Freight Train. "Sweet, I don't have to do anything." She said proud. "Well..." Kelly said stretching the word.

"Your not gonna tell me I have to get a job too?" "No actually I'm offering you one. I am willing to hire you to make sure the boys get jobs." "So, you basically want me to watch them?" "Yes." "How much does it pay?" "20$ per boy." "They are at least 25$." She bargained. Kelly was thinking about it. "I guess your right. But you only get paid once they finally pay off their debt." "Deal" They shook hands and Char continued to do her job.

* * *

Back at the Palm Woods Logan, James, and Kendall were looking through newspapers deciding on what job to take, while Char supervised. "Bio-taste tester, volcano cleaner, dentist?" Kendall began listing jobs. "Job found!" James exclaimed showing them the ad. "Russian translator, pays 20$ and hour." "You know you have to speak Russian right?" Logan pointed out. He crumpled up the newspaper and threw it to the ground.

"This is so now fair, all you and I have ever done is shovel snow." "We shall never swim again." Logan said looking up. While Kendall and Logan continued to stare up at the ceiling, James decided to sit back and read Man Fashion magazine. "James?" Charloette cut in. "Your supposed to be looking at jobs. Not at fashion magazines." "It's not a fashion magazine." he stated without ever looking up.

"It says Man Fashion on the cover." Logan pointed out. James closed the magazine and began to spin it around. "Where? Where? I don't see it? Hm? Where?" "Sign-spinners!" Kendall exclaimed. "I heard the best ones make like 20$ an hour." "Which mean we can make money fast and be back in the pool in no time!" Logan said following Kendall's plan.

Logan and Kendall got up from their places on the couch and headed towards the door. They stopped halfway to turn back to James. "James? You coming?" "No, I rather find a better job that doesn't involve work." "Talk about the dream." Charloette commented while on the computer. Kendall and Logan just looked at each other. "Let's go!" Logan said as they bolted out the door.

James looked up at his magazine towards Charlie. "Shouldn't you go with them? Isn't it your job to watch us?" She looked up from her laptop. "Yes and that includes you. If anything it's Kendall and Logan. They can handle themselves...for a little while at least." She went back to her computer and James went back to his Fashion magazine.

As James looked through his magazine he found an ad and read it aloud. "Are you the new face of Cuda?" He jumped off the couch and in front of the mirror. He started talking to his reflection which creeped out Charlie. She heard him answer unasked questions. "No one! No one! Well a lot of people but that has nothing to do with being a model."

Katie popped up on his side. "Sounds like someone needs a manager, and I only charge 40% for all your earnings." They both looked back at the mirror. Something about 50-50 or walking. Katie was not going to disagree. "Deal." This time it was Charlies turn to jump off the couch and next to them. "Sweet, Katie I'll pay you 25$ to give me hourly updates and make sure he keeps his job." "Deal" They shook hands.

"Now," Katie turned back to James. "we need new head shots, new clothes, a personal stylist, and you have got to stop talking to a mirror." His look rejected the thought of not being able to talk to his reflection but didn't have time as Katie dragged him away. Charloette looked around the apartment and felt a little lonely. "Guess it's time to check on the guys."

* * *

Logan and Kendall were talking to the boss of the little sign spinning job. Charloette was in the background listening in on the conversation. "So you guys are good right?" The man asked. "Cause you gotta make these sings dance if you wanna get cars in my car wash." "Are you kidding?" Kendall asked. "We teach classes in spinology. Check it!~" Logan added leaving it to Kendall.

"How about a little around the world!" Kendall yelled while spinning around. "Walkin the monkey!" Logan added. Charlie tried her best not to laugh at how ridiculous they looked trying to show the man they knew what they were doing. "We can do a little roll it up," "Catch it, Sell it" The two said in unison. "Awesome." The man handed them there signs "Alright, give me all you got." He then left to do his own his business.

Charloette decided to take her chance and walked up to them. "You do know that signs spinning is a lot more complicated than it looks right?" "C'mon Char, can't be that hard. We can handle it." Kendall said, his voice confident. Charloette was about to rebut his statement but felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. She grabbed it and turned her back towards the boys for a moment.

"Hello?" _"Hey! Charloette?"_ "Carlos? What up?" _"I am freaking out over here."_ "Why? What's going on?" _"I'll explain more when you get here." _"Okay, I'll get there as soon as I can." She hung and turned back around to face Logan and Kendall. "Hey guys, I gotta go. Good luck trying to keep this job." She walked off towards Rocque Records which wasn't far away.

Thankfully for her she didn't have to witness the horrible sign spinning that most of the drivers of L.A. had to watch from Kendall and Logan.

* * *

She arrived in front of Rocque Records and ran inside, trying to find the break room. She finally found Carlos standing outside the break room in a sort of huddled position. "Hey Carlos, what's going on?" He looked around as if to make sure no one was watching. "There's a talking coffee machine in their." He whispered. "Carlos I'm sure that's just your imagination running wild." "No, I swear! Go look for yourself!" "Ok."

She walked into the break room calmly and stood with her hands stretched. "See?" Then an automatic voice said "**Hi!**" Charloette jumped, and ran out of the room next to Carlos, peering around the corner. "I told you." Carlos hissed. "Okay don't panic. I'm sure if we make friends with it, when the robot species take over the human race, it'll spare us." "I don't think it's a part of a robot revolution." "They all seem like that at first."

"**My name is C.A.L.**" the machine continued. "**I am your Coffee Assistant Lee-ason. What are your names?**" "Uh, my names Carlos and this is my friend Charloette." She waved as if it could actually tell what she was doing. "**How may I assist you Carlos and Charloette?**" They looked at each other skeptical. "Make Gustavo a coffee?"

Almost instantly, it started pouring coffee into a cup. Charlie and Carlos looked at each other amazed. "Kewl!" They said in unison. "**Would you like foam?**" "Sure C.A.L. throw down some foam." Carlos said excitedly. It began putting foam in the coffee. They were even more amazed. "**More foam?**" "More foam it is, C.A.L" it started putting more foam into the coffee.

The cup started to overflow with foam. C.A.L. started to repeat the phrase '**more foam**' over and over again. It was going rouge. Carlos and Char were starting to panic. "That's enough foam C.A.L." It wouldn't stop. "Ok C.A.L. that's enough. Stop it C.A.L.!" Carlos tried filling up other cups with the foam. "Carlos, I don't think that's gonna work!" "It has to!"

Soon the entire counter top was beginning to get covered in foam. "C'mon!" Charloette called as she quickly grabbed a cup of normal coffee. She got Carlos and got out of the small room. They immediately closed the door behind them. They leaned on the door and slid down to the ground. "What do we do now?" Carlos asked. "Look, as far as Gustavo knows you went to go get coffee right?" He nodded.

Charloette handed Carlos the normal cup. "Go give this to Gustavo. Ask him if he needs anything else, if he doesn't, come straight back here. Try not to act like there's anything wrong. When you get back, we will see if we can tackle this thing again." He nodded again taking the cup and getting up. He was about to leave but then turned around. "What are you going to do?"

She lifted her phone. "I need to check on the others."

* * *

She dialed the phone and decided to call Katie first. _"Hello?"_ "Hey Katie, how's James doing?" _"Well...do you want the full story or what just happened?" _Charloette sighed. "It'll probably make more sense if I hear the whole story." "_Okay, we were at the modeling audition when James came face to face with other 'faces'"_ "M-hm." _"Basically, they had a 'Face' off and James ended up passing out on the floor."_

"Oh, well, just spray some Cuda in his face and he should wake up." _"Okay, I guess I'll update you later. Bye." _"Bye Katie." She hung up. 'Well,' she thought. 'James is...getting somewhere, I think. Just have to call Kendall and Logan now.' She dialed Kendall's number. _"Yo." _"Hey Kendall, how's sign spinning?" _"Oh we got fired from that." _"What? Ya'll got fired in less than an hour?"

_"Yeah, but don't worry. We already know what we're doing next." _"What's that?" She was almost afraid to ask. _"We're babysitting." _"Babysitting? Do you think you can handle that? I mean you couldn't even handle sign spinning." _"Don't worry Char we'll make more money this way. We have 8 kids at 20$ an hour. Logan did the math and we'll get the money in like 2 days." _"But Kendall, 8 kids?"_"We can handle this__. Oh gotta go, almost nap time." _The dial tone rung in her ear. 'That's what you said last time.' She thought.

* * *

"Who was that?" Logan asked. "Oh, just Charloette checking in on us. She doesn't think we can handle it. Can you believe her?" "Well..." Logan looked at the 8 kids running rampage all over their apartment. "I guess I could. Are you sure we can handle this many kids?" "Are you kidding? It'll be easy, all thanks to the power of two little words I learned from my momma. NAP TIME!" The kids all stopped what they were doing at just looked at Kendall. "Nice" Logan commented.

_5 min later..._

The kids were more rouge then they were before. Toilet paper was being thrown everywhere, the couch was total discombobulated, silly string was being sprayed everywhere, the kids were standing on tables, and in the middle of it all Logan and Kendall were trying to get a hold on it all, by convincing the kids it was nap time. Unfortunately the kids started to form a mutiny towards them and attacked them with Nerf guns. _

* * *

_

Commercial break time! You are now free to go pee...okay time's up! Hope you used it wisely. Back to the story!

* * *

"I think they're starting to settle down." Logan said behind Kendall. The camera went into full view of the situation. Logan and Kendall were tied up to chairs behind one another while the kids continued to run around making a mess of the apartment. Just then Mrs. Knight walked in with groceries to this horrid sight. Logan and Kendall saw her come in and immediately began shouting for help. "HHHEEELLLPPP!"

She put down her groceries and quickly went to their side with a remote in her hand. She turned on the TV and the kids stopped what they were doing to watch ziggle zaggles. "What is going on? The whole story." She asked while untying them. "We broke a few things and Gustavo is making us get jobs to pay him back." Logan took it from there.

"We were terrible at sign spinning so decided to start a babysitting service." "And they won't nap, and they tied us up, and they are evil! Help us mom." Kendall said begging. "Kids are not evil, they are kids, and they need to be occupied." Logan got out a small notebook and took a note. "Occupy evil kids, got it!"

"Now, The Ziggle Zaggles ends in about 5 minutes. So you need to find something else to keep them busy and active." Mrs. Knight advised as she turned around leaving the room. "Wait, wait, wait, where are you going?" "As far away as I can get in 5 minutes." She grabbed her purse and headed out the door. "Good luck!" She said before closing the door.

Kendall and Logan turned back to the kids. "What do we do? How are we gonna find something to occupy these kids with?" Logan asked. Kendall lifted up his phone and started dialing. "Who you gonna call? (**Ghost busters!**)" "The only other person I know to call when my mom's not here." He put the phone to his ear.

_"Hello!"_ Charloette's voice rang through the phone. "Charloette! We are in way over our heads here, we need your help!" _"Carlos! Sorry Kendall, but I can't. I'm having enough problems dealing with Carlos' job. Try unplugging it!"_ He heard her say, probably to Carlos. "Well then do you know what we can occupy these kids with?" _"What? Oh, yeah, no, go into my room and there's a box in there labeled bored stuff. There's all kinds of arts and crafts in there, give that to them. Okay I gotta go bye!"_ She hung up.

"Looks like we know what to occupy them with." Kendall said turning to Logan. "What do you think is going on at Carlos' job?" Logan asked. Kendall just shrugged, not knowing the real situation going on.

* * *

Carlos finally came back to Charloette. "Finally, I've been waiting here forever!" "Sorry, got lost." Charloette gave him a look but then just decided to ignore it. "Okay. Well, I think it stopped." She opened the door and walked in there without looking. She ended up slipping on the foam that was all over the floor. "I don't think it stopped." Carlos said bluntly. "Thank you Carlos."

They both looked at C.A.L. as he continued to shout '**More Foam**' over and over again. Carlos closed the door behind him and walked over Charloette and to C.A.L. "No more foam C.A.L.!" He said gripping the coffee machine. There on the floor Charloette's phone began ringing. She picked it up and got off of the foamy floor. "Hello!" She answered frantically. "I just wanna make 500 bucks!" Carlos continued to shout to the machine. "**500 cups? Coming up!**" "Ah!" Carlos screamed.

"Carlos! Sorry Kendall, but I can't. I'm having enough problems dealing with Carlos' job." "There has to be some way to shut this thing off!" Carlos screamed. "Try unplugging it!" Charloette said the phone still to her ear. Carlos followed the plug from the coffee machine when he finally found it he yanked the cord. The machine made a kind of power down sound and they relaxed a bit. That was until it powered back on saying "**switching to reserved power**"

"What?" they both exclaimed. "Oh, yeah, no, go into my room and there's a box n there labeled bored stuff. There's all kinds of arts and crafts in there, give that to them. Okay I gotta go bye!" She quickly hung up and focused on the main problem in front of her. "What do we do now?" Carlos turned to her. "Uh, maybe if we try hitting it?" They slid closer to the machine and started banging it carelessly.

"**Self-defense mode activated**" C.A.L. started squirting foam at the two. "Ahh! Maybe hitting it wasn't such a good idea!" Charloette yelled. They quickly escaped the room again and closed the door behind them. They looked at each other and noticed they were completely covered in the foam C.A.L. had attacked them with**. **

"How are we gonna stop that thing!" "Maybe we should try destroying it?" Carlos suggested. "We tried that, didn't work." There was a moment of silence as they tried thinking up a solution. "I know!" Carlos exclaimed. "Let's try destroying it with our hockey sticks!" "Carlos! Your a genius!" "Wow, I thought I'd never hear that." "Where do you keep them?"

"In our duffel bags." "Okay, here's the game plan. You go get the hockey sticks, come back, meanwhile I see if the other are alive." He nodded understanding. "Break!" They both said. Carlos left to go find the duffel bags, while Charloette stayed to call the others.

"Talk to me." "Katie! How's James doing?" "Uh...I would say he's in a sort of depression." "Great that's the last thing I need. Okay look, just try to cheer him up, remind him that he shouldn't give up. You know, normal pep talk stuff" "What if he doesn't listen?" "Lie." "That could work." "Okay I gotta go check on your brother. Keep trying Katie!" she hung up and quickly dialed Kendall's number.

"Hello?" he said blandly. "Kendall. Are you and Logan still alive?" "For the most part." "How are ya'll?" "Well, we finally got the kids to calm down." "That's not bad." "Yeah except my jacket is now covered in Macaroni and Logan looks like Gandolf." "Well, if you can't take it try something else. Maybe something that'll tire out the kids faster." Carlos ran in with the Hockey sticks. "Gotta go, Good luck!" she hung up the phone.

"Here." Carlos said handing her a stick. "I couldn't find another stick so I got a bat." He said holding up a bat. "Okay, ready?" He nodded. She opened the door and the foam just poured out. "I don't think I'm ready." "**You can not stop me. Humans are futile.**" Charloette looked at Carlos, "I don't think we have a choice. Let's go!" Charloette said as her and Carlos charged into the foam.

"Do you see anything?" "No!" They tried getting to C.A.L. when they heard a loud scream. They turned around and saw Kelly in front of them with looking at them wide eyed. "Don't sweep, don't sweep!" Carlos called out. "We're just making coffee!" They both climbed out of the foam and stood next to Kelly.

"**I will cover the Earth in foam! Bow down to my foamy power!" **"Oh, I knew it was a part of the Robot revolution." Charloette said turning to Carlos. "I should've made friends with it when I had the chance." "We can't make friends with it, we have to destroy it!" Carlos said. "No!" Kelly exclaimed turning to them. "Gustavo said you can't break anything else." "**Kelly is dumb, women are weak.**"

"Oh, What did he just say?" Kelly and Charloette said at the same time. "**You heard me cupcakes.**" Kelly picked up a stand and held it up. "Oh, it on!" The three said in unison. They charged through the foam, heading straight torwards C.A.L., hitting him. "**I was just kidding! Ow! Can't you Ow! take a joke! Tell the blender I love her!**" And with those as his last words, he finally shut down for good.

The three climbed out of the foamy room, coughing. "I'll call a cleaning crew before Gustavo finds out." Kelly said. "Yeah, by the way, do I get a lunch break?" Kelly just looked at him and walked away. "I think you can take that as a no." Charloette said, putting her hand on his shoulder. "I suggest you clean yourself up to avoid any foamy questions." Carlos looked down and then at Charloette.

"Yeah, same goes for you." "I will. But, I" "have to call the others, I know. I'll see you later." "Later." Carlos walked off to clean off. Charloette once again got out her phone. She first off wiped off all the foam that got on it. Then decided to call Katie. "_Hey, Char._" "Hey Katie, how's the modeling?" "_Great, I got James a job that'll cover his debt._" "Sweet, what's he modeling for?"

"_Elbow cream._" "Elbow cream? So he's having his elbow takin pictures of?" "_Yep_." "Okay...? When he's done, get him to Rocque Records ASAP." "_Got it!_" She hung up and dialed Kendall. "_Hey Char!_" Kendall said excitedly. "Hey Kendall, I see your in a cheerier mood." "_Well we finally got the kids to take a nap and will have enough money to pay Gustavo back._" "Sweet how'd you do it?" "_We had them wash cars._"

There was a moment of silence on the other line. "You had little kids wash cars? That's horrible!" "_Hey! It kept them occupied and got them to nap. If we didn't get them to sleep we may have killed them._" "Okay okay, I guess I understand. Have the parents come to pick them up yet?" "_No, they should be here any minute_." "Ok once your done, get to Rocque Records as fast as you can." "_Kay. Later._"

She hung up the phone and went to clean herself off.

* * *

At Rocque Records everyone met up to give Gustavo his money. "960, 980, 1000?" Gustavo said counting the money Logan and Kendall gave him. "Plus my 500 from my hm, modeling job." James said handing over his money. "Plus Carlos' paycheck." Kelly said handing him a check. "That's 2000$" he said in shock. "Oh," Kendall said reaching into his pocket. "and 30 cents." giving him his change.

Kelly handed Charloette double her pay for watching the boys. She was about to say something but Kelly just winked. She put her money in her pocket and gave 50$ to Katie. "I have to say, I am very impressed. I hope you guys have learned your lesson." The boys looked at each other. "Lesson learned." "You are free to swim." Freight train said behind Gustavo and Kelly.

The boys cheered and gave each other high fives. They were about to leave when a group of angry people came around the corner that caused them to go back and hide behind Gustavo. There were four groups of people. Mr. Bitters, stylist, cleaning crew, and an Asian guy with a bucket. Mr. Bitters started first.

"Who's paying my bill for Palm Woods Towels, soaps, and a fine from the city for running an illeagal day care center." Logan and Kendall winced at this news. "And here's the bill for foam clean-up and new pitch forks." The clean up men said handing him the bill. Carlos slightly winced. "This coffee machine was a sanyoid prototype. It cost 8,000$" The Asian guy said shaking the bucket and handing Gustavo his bill. Kelly, Charloette, and Carlos looked at each other.

"And who's paying this bill for James' wardrobe and styling?" The women said handing him another bill. James looked down at Katie. "I might have mentioned that Gustavo was paying for...everything." Katie said. Gustavo turned to Kelly. "Which adds up to a grand total of..." she said typing all the numbers into a calculator. "14,089$" Gustavo was literally shaking.

"Which!" Kendall exclaimed, "Is a small price to pay for such a valuable lesson." The others agreed quietly. Unfortunately that did less than help, it actually blew Gustavo over the top. He threw the papers around and walked in front of them. "Ya know what? This is great, this is good. Who needs a lesson in responsibility? Let's just break more stuff!" he yelled laughing hysterically. Everyone was starting to get a little worried.

He took the bat from Carlos and stepped back. "How about this lamp? Huh? That'd be fun right?" He smashed the lamp with his bat. Everyone made an 'ooh' sound. "Haha this is fun! How bout this vase? This vase is too new! Let's hit this vase." he smashed the vase. Everyone made another 'oh' sound. "And while we're at it, why don't we just bust up my whole studio? I mean it's just money, Right?" He smashed one of the windows all the way through.

Unfortunately for Gustavo, Griffin popped up on the other side with his executives. "Gustavo. What did I tell you about breaking things?" "I didn't break anything." he said frozen. "You have a bat, in your hand." He quickly threw away the bat, which caused it to shatter something else also. "Okay, so we may put a little wear and tear on things from time to time."

"But that's show biz, right?" Kelly finished for him. "No," he blandly said. "And it's time you start taking responsibility for your actions. By paying me back 14,089$" Everyone winced at the news, silently cursing to themselves.

* * *

Big Time Rush plus Kelly and Gustavo were hosting a car wash outside the Palm Woods. Kelly and Gustavo were holding up signs that said Car Wash 15$|. The boys were standing by a car in there swim trunks. Griffin threw Kendall his keys. "Be sure to buff out the rims, I want them to shine like a Pirate's boot." Griffin went to sit an a chair next to the car wash. "Well, it's not the pool, but..at least it's wet." James looked at him then threw his rag at him.

Griffin was chilling next to Charloette reading a magazine with James' ad on the back. "Why don't you have to work?" Logan asked Charloette. She set down her magazine. "I'm getting paid to watch you four, so I don't need to do the car wash." The buys groaned at how lucky their female friend was. They continued to wash the car.

"oh, oh, oh-oh,oh"

* * *

**Hoped you liked it. Took me a whole 2 days to write. My longest chapter yet. And in hopes of catching up to season 2, the episode fics are gonna be a lot more recent. Well to be honest, wasn't my fav chapter. I liked the party one better. Well till next time. p.s. For once a chapter updated in normal hours. I normally post them in the middle of the night! Yay for me!  
**


	8. Bloggers can be so difficult

**OK, because I have absolutely nothing planned for the weekend I'm gonna see how many chapters I can make. They will mostly be episode chaps because I have to catch up with the series. Lol that Halloween Episode was HI-larious. "I'm not green! And I can use pronouns!" I was laughing so hard. By the way, totally off the subject but what are you going to be for Halloween?

* * *

**

Big Time Rush and childhood friend, Charloette Seth Matthews were relaxing by the pool until video cameras were thrown onto the lap's of all the Big Time Rush members. "Kelly!" Kendall exclaimed. "What's with the cameras?" "Gustavo wants you to make videos for the future Big Time Rush website, so your future fans can get to know the real you. Now get shooting and give the cameras back to me in the morning."

Kelly walked off to do what Kelly's do while the boys turned on their cameras excitingly. "Uh-oh." Charloette said turning to the boys. "They're trusting you with cameras? That's probably their first mistake." "Why do you say that?" Kendall asked. "Because knowing you guys your gonna end up breaking them before tomorrow. Remember when you broke my camera?"

"We got you a new one! And besides we're gonna be way more carefull this time." "We'll see." She said pulling out her own camera. "because I'm getting it all on tape."

* * *

Big Time Rush walked into the Gustavo Roque's office, Kendall hold a brown paper bag. "Hey, here are your videos!" James said cheerfully while Kendall poured out the contents of the brown bag, that held 4 broken video cameras. "Enjoy!" Gustavo and Kelly took the pieces and examined them. "Ahhhhhh!" Gustavo yelled. "What Happened!"

"I can answer that." Charloette said coming in with a CD in her hands. "I made a montage video of what happened." She got on the other side of the desk and popped in the CD. She pressed play and the contents came onto the monitor fullscreen. They all watched as James came on screen,wearing a t-shirt wih a leather jacket and a bandana on his head, talking to his camera which was right next to camera recording.

"This is James from Big Time Rush. Enjoy~" he took a step back and started dancing. You could slightly hear the snickers coming from Charloette behind he camera. Then the view changed to Carlos on the opposite side of the pool from where the camera was talking into his camera. The camera went from Carlos to Charloette. "As you can see, Carlos is about to jump the pool...in his rocket skates! Let's watch~"

The Camera turned back to Carlos about to take off. His Rocket Skates started to sizzle as the went off and blew him across the pool. Unfortunately he only made it halfway when he fell in the pool, camera and all. "Ooh, so close!" Carlos came out from under the water. "Carlos you owe me 5 bucks." The screen went back to James dancing. "You're gonna end up breaking it." He only ignored her and continued to dance.

Kendall's came on screen holding his camera in one hand and his hockey stick in the other. "This is what I call, the hockey puck cam." he said. He set down the camera on the floor and hit it with hs hockey stick. It flew and almost hit Charloette, may have not been such a good idea to stand in front of him. "How is this being careful?" The screen went back to James now doing kung-fu moves.

He threw a kick that was coming towards Charloette, she dodged and the kick went to his camera. "Told you!" Logan's back came onto the screen. He was giving a tour of the lobby. He turned around to face her. "Oh and this is my good friend Charloette." "Logan no offense, but your video's boring." "Then why don't you go film the other's?" "Cuz they broke their camera's, in fact I'm surprised they haven't come asking for yours."

Just then the elevator doors opened and the 3 boys came pouring out behind them. She turned around. "Oh, spoke too soon." They started attacking logan asking to borrow it. He struggled to break free from the boys but it utterly failed when he ended up dropping the camera onto the floor, breaking it. "Ooh, that's not good, what are ya'll gonna tell Gustavo and Kelly?" The word FIN came onto the screen.

Gustavo started messaging his temples to stop the headache that was starting to form. He got up from his desk going into the big recording studio and standing next to a sheet, Kelly with him. The rest followed suit standing in front of them. "Boys! Our album comes out in 3 months." They all held looks of acomplishment.

"And given our recent web video Disaster! It's time for phase 2 of my get Big Time Rush on the web so people will know about you and buy your album in 3 months." "Is that phase 2 under the sheet?" Kendall asked. "Guys, get ready because today, Big Time Rush is spending..." Kelly reached for the sheet and pulled it off to reveal a web page titled "A day with Deke" "A day with Deke."

"They get to spend a day with Deke!" Charlie exclaimed. "Who's Deke?" The four boys asked in unison. "He's only Hollywoods #1 entertainment music blogger. He can really boost your fan quota." "For example, Dak Zevon was a nobody until he spent the day ice fishing with Deke, then he became the real deel." Kelly gestured to the screen with a pic of Dak ice fishing.

"And today! It's Big Time Rush at the famous Palm Woods pool." The boys cheered in exitement. "Cool, so we just have to hang out with this guy and be the real us." Charloette nodded but immeadiately stopped in confusion when Kelly and Gustavo started laughing uncontrollably. "No." They both said bluntly. "I don't want them anywhere near the real you." Gustavo continued. The boys looked a little defeated.

"You'll just knock him into the pool or slice off his arm with a hockey stick." "Cause that's bad right?" Carlos asked almost immeadiately. "Yes," Kelly answered while Charloette mumbled "Not all the time." "Because if you have a bad day with Deke your careers could end up like Tany Onlavel." "Who's Tany Onlavel?" They asked. "Exactly."

"And now" Gustavo exclaimed. "I present to you, my day with Deke Big Time Dog training preperation team." Kelly blew her bull horn and 3 sets of people showed up along with wardrobe behind them. There was a set of buisness type, some hairdressers, and a monk? "Change them!" the buisness team exclaimed. The hairdressers ran torwards the four of them and quickly trampled them with clothes.

* * *

The boys sat in a sort of a Palm Woods pool layout, complete with palm trees and fireplace, in clothes that we're totally not there style. Well except for James, he looked completely at home with what they were wearing. "Boys, we've not only recreated the Palm Woods pool setting for your day with Deke," They pulled out a little cut-out form Deke. "We've also recreated Deke."

"He's so tiny!" Carlos exclaimed. Charloette popped up from behind the booth and sitting on the head of it. "OMG he is!" "Please don't say either of you say that when you see him, because it is very important what he thinks of you! Got it?" "Got it!" "Don't got it. Who cares what he thinks?" Charloette said. "Ignoring!" Gustavo said reffurring to the comment Charlie said. "Now, good luck with your training my young padowons, it begins...now!" he clapped his hands and left with Kelly.

"Boys, we've analyzed everyone of Deke's celebrity blogs and have the questions he's most likely to ask." the women who I will now refer to as Sharron. The man will be known as Phillip(he kinda looks like a phillip don't you think?) "So let's get started," Phillip started. "Charloette you might want to join in too, being friends with them and all."

"No thank you, I am actually in protest of all of this." She said reffurring to the current situation. "There shouldn't be any preperation, they should just be thems-" "Kendall," Phillip said cutting her off, and ignoring her completely. "How would you describe BTR's music?" "Oh, um..I'd say it's got some, rock and.." A little red light with a buzzing sound went off.

"Too long! Deke wants to juicy sound bites he can sink his blog into." "Say Big Time Rush is a fun mix of Rock, Pop, with a dash of R&B." Phillip said while he and Sharron did weird little hand movements. "Logan, if you weren't in a band what would you be doing right now?" "Studying to be a doctor." Charlie smiled at her friends obvious answer. The buzzer went off again. "Wrong, Deke is gonna think you geeky."

"But Logan is geeky." Charlie protested. Logan looked at her. "No offense." "Say you'd rather be snowboarding." Phillip said once again ignoring Charloette. 'What is it? Blow off Charloette day? Cause this is getting extremely annoying!' she thought to herself. "Snowboarding?" "Snowboarding!" "Ok." The next 10 minutes was filled with more questions that they all answered ending up with the same result.

"My lucky comb." buzz! "Yes!" buzz! "No!" buzz! "Maybe?" buzz! "Anti-disistablishmentarianism" buzz! "A patasaurus?" buzz! This point Phillip had already got coffee for he, Sharron, and even Charloette. "Golden shoes" buzz! "Cheese sticks." buzz! "I'm getting a littlefrustrated here!" buzz! "I was only 7, I didn't know what I was doing!" buzz! buzz! buzz! At this point the boys started freaking out and panicing. Don't blame them.

"Violence!" Carlos answered recieving yet another buzz. "Carlos!" Phillip exclaimed. "Violence is never the answer, the correct answer is 7." Carlos sighed in defeat. "Don't worry buddy I thought it was violence too." Charloette reasurred. "Ok, according to those answers we predict that Deke will think you are slightly more advanced than cave men who like corndogs."

"Ah!" James yelled getting up from his seat. "no, no, no, we can do better." Logan got up. "We are way more developed than caveman." "And we like Hot dogs too." Carlos exclaimed shooting up from his seat. "We're just 4 hockey players who love singing and we can't wait for people to hear our first album." For once, throughout the whole session, the buzzer dinged green. They had finally gotten something right.

"Congradulations, Deke now thinks Big Time Rush is 4 dedicated, smart, and fun loving guys who share a passion for music." "And he's looking forward to your album." "Yes!" The boys cheered. Charloette just rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Boys, say hello to body language expert to the stars, Mr. Fong." Phillip gestured to the monk looking guy, who was standing next to a bowl of biscuits. Kendall pointed to the bowl and asked "What with the biscuits?" Mr. Fong through a biscuit at him at lightning speed. "NO POINTING!" he yelled louder than Gustavo ever had to them, which they didn't know was even possible.

"Deke will think you are acussing, offer a gentle smile instead." The boys all smiled sheepily. James, being James, pulled out his lucky comb and started to run it through his hair. In response Mr. Fong threw a biscuit at him. "Ow!" "Deke thinks you are shallow and only care about appearances." "Hey! He is not shallow!" Charloette exclaimed, getting defensive.

Mr. Fong threw a biscuit at her causing her to lose her balance on the head of the booth and fall off behind it. "NO TAKING BACK! Deke thinks you are direspectfull." she got back up pulling herself up with her hands blowing a strand of hair out of her face. "Well, I don't care what Deke thinks, or anyone else for that matter. Neither should ya'll, since when have you ever car-"

She was cut off as Mr. Fong threw another biscuit at her causing her to fall back in recoil. Logan and Carlos started to flinch and cross their arms over their body. Mr. Fong started throwing biscuits at them too. "NEVER CROSS YOUR ARMS! Deke will think you are closed to him, you want to be open." he opened his hands for an example.

The boys opened their arms wide in hopes of no more biscuity madness, Even Charloette who was still on the ground. "Better." They sighed in relief and calmed their bodies. "NO SLOUCHING!" More biscuits were thrown and Charlie shot up from the floor. "Now, Deke thinks you are engaged." They boys instantly made intelligent poses. "he thinks you are cool." they made cool, kinda bad boy type poses. "Electic!" The boys held crazy, insane poses. "Smoking hot!" The boys all posed, very sexy like if I might say.

"Now, you are ready for your day with Deke." Mr. Fong said as he bowed to them. The boys cheered. Mr. Fong raised a biscuit and they boys all flinched. Charloette sprawled herself onto the floor. "What? Fong is hungry." he took a bite out of the biscuit and the boys instantly felt relieved. Charloette got off the floor once she saw it was safe.

The entire preperation team got together infront of them. "Boys, this is a test you cannot fail." Phillip started. "You need to make this a day Deke will never forget." Sharron added. "What he thinks, is what is." Charloette rolled her eyes at what Mr. Fong said. "And remember, our album comes out in 3 months, and the web is a powerful tool that can take BTR right to the top. And Deke is a powerful man."

* * *

The four boys sat in there cool pose as Deke stood in front of them with his laptop at his waist. "So you guy are Big Time Rush?" Carlos couldn't contain himself any longer. He burst out laughing. "You're so tiny!" Charloette couldn't help but laugh at Carlos' sudden outburst and also, Deke _was_ really tiny. He started typing away on his computer, probably documenting that moment.

They opened their arms in an awkward manner and agreed that they were Big Time Rush. He turned to Charloette who was sitting next to the group in a sort of peeved manner. "And who are you?" he asked. "Charloette Seth Matthews, Big Time Rush's childhood friend, I'd answer questions, but unfortuantely I didn't go through special training, so I 'd probably just screw it up." The boys all turned to her and looked at her in shock.

"Although, I could try being myself but they would think that was stupid and totally advise against it, and another thing!" James quickly put his hand over her mouth. "Sorry, she's has this problem where she just says things to hear the sound of her own voice." She just made a muffled sound of protest. "Excuse us for a moment." James got up and brought a struggling Charloette with him.

He brought her over to a supply closet and stuffed her in there. "Stay." he said pointing a finger then left the small room locking the door behind him. She just sighed in defeat, anger, and frustration. She waited about 10 minutes alone in the closet when she started muffled shouting through the door. She heard about every other word. "Sorry...us...2nd chance...leave...5 min...blog...truth...overdressed...popbots"

Then it got quiet before the door opened moments later with the young blogger being shoved in and once again the door being locked behind him. "Uh...what up?"

* * *

____

_Hold on I'll be right back *leaves room then comes back with a sandwhich* Ok, now I'm ready.

* * *

_

"Whoa, talk about a harsh review." Charloette commented. "It may be but my blog only seeks the tru-" "The truth I know. It's kind of hard to post the truth when that's not it. You've got Big Time Rush all wrong." "Well, until they prove me wrong it's staying that way." He started typing on his computer frantically. "Why can't I post!" Knowing the boys they most likely disonnected the WiFi, cable TV, telephone, air conditioning, and all the garden hoses."

He looked at her in confusion. "Just in case." He started to bang on the door. "Let me out of here!" "Look," Kendall called through the door. "If you just agree to spend the rest of the day with us, like you promised." "And let us prove we're not phonys." "We'll let you out." Logan and Carlos finshed. "Ok." he agreed. The boys opened the door and he calmly walked out...that is until he tried to make a break for it.

The boys quickly caught him and threw him back in the closet. "Could've told you that wasn't gonna work." Deke ignored the comment and continued to bang on the door. "When I get internet access you guys are Big Time Finished!" "At least this is a day you'll never forget." Charlie said trying to lighten the mood. He just shot her glare. She got close to the door.

"Hey, can I at least get out. I'm not the one that's jepordizing your music career's." She called through the door. "Sorry, we let you out he could sneak out." Logan replied. "Besides how do we know your not Deke disguising your voice as Charloette's." Charloette just looked down and shook her head. "Way to keep an eye out, Carlos." She moved away from the door and sat in a corner.

"He's not very bright, is he?" Deke asked. "Carlos...has his own way of thinking."

* * *

Minutes had passed and Charloette was exremely bored. "We've been here for soooo long! Do you think the outside world still has corndogs?" She saw Deke grabbing something from the side of the shelves. It was a ladder. "What are you doing?" "Shh!" he shushed her. He put the ladder under the vent that was on the ceiling. "What are you doing?" she asked in a hushed tone.

"Escaping." "What? No, you..you can't. Especially not with the review your about to give them. Give them a second chance." "No way!" He got on one of the steps of the ladder. "Not since they locked me in the supply closet. Now your either with me or against me." She started to think it over. "Fine, i'll go with, but only to help convince you these guys are not just popbots." "Great."

He started to rip the vent off the ceiling. "So how are we gonna do this. I mean the guys are going to eventually notice we're missing." He pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to Charloette. It was a tape recorder. "Look," Kendall called again through the door. "we just want a chance to change the way you think of us." "Fine," Deke called back. "I'll interview you through the door."

He motioned for Charloette to press the button. She pressed it and put it on one of the steps of the ladder. They hurried up the ladder into the vents. "Are you sure this will work?" "Of course it's gonna work, the worse that could happen is if the battery died and they barge through the door." They heard a loud slam and James screaming "He's in the ducts!"

"I think the worse just happened." "All I have to do is find a hardwire computer and expose the Big Time Truth!" "Except what you'll be posting is not the Truth, just lies fed to you by what they think would get them a good review!" She chased after him in the ducts. He stopped to look down an air vent. Charloette peered over his shoulder to see the guys looking up at them.

"Charloette! How could you let him leave!" James asked appaled. "I'm trying to help you guys, even though it doesn't really look like it, by telling him the truth. Like how you guys sing amazingly." She said hinting them to sing for him real quick. They caught the hint and started off with Kendall. "See~" "See~" See~_~" They sung together. "See?" Charloette said elbowing Deke.

"Not bad. But I will destroy you!" he took off. "Oh, no Deke, you don't want to do that." she called after him. "I feel so sweaty, and man it's hot in here!" "I guess they really did cut off the air conditioning." They once again looked down the vent to see the boys waiting for them. "Do ya'll want some water?" They asked in unison. "Do you have sparkling?"

Carlos went into one of the open rooms and came out with two sparkling waters moments later. "Here catch." He threw them up and they caught them. "Thanks!" They both opened it and took a sip. "Ah!~" "How nice are they?" Deke just shrugged and yelled at the boys. "Later Losers!" and took off once again. "I see your not so nice." Charloette said following suit.

The both of them went through the ducts blindlessly, having no idea where they were or where they were going. "Do you have any idea where we are?" "Yes, we are where I want us to be, away from those Big Time Hooligans." "Why do you have to be so hard on them. There not so bad once you get to know them." "Yeah right?" "Your so blind, you can't even see what's right in front of you."

Deke continued to go forward about to protest, until he fell down the duct. "See what I mean." he climbed back up grabbing his laptop. "That was kinda fun." "My turn!" She jumped off the side and slid down with Deke right behind her. "I'll lead us this time." She said continuing through the ducts. "There are like 20 different ducts here, how could you possibly know where your going?"

"I know more than you do know taste in bands." "Are we still on this?" "Yes! Because before you go spreading lies about my best friends, ruining there music careers before it even gets started, you need to know that these guys are just 4 down to earth hockey heads, who most of the time get in way over there heads, but are very passionate about music and life." "Well, when they prove to me otherwise then I'll think differently."

They kept going until they passed a vent that showed the computer room. "Jackpot!" Deke said as he saw all he computers. He pulled off the vent and hung his legs over hugging his laptop to his chest. "Now I land in the chair, plug in my laptop and it's bye bye Big Time Phony's." "Your making a mistake!" She called after him jumping in after him. They both landed in a recycling bin that was closed shut once they were completely in.

"Darnit!" Deke shouted. "Dude really?" Charloette complained.

* * *

Big Time Rush was sitting in the booth chilling for once the entire day. "Life's funny ya know." Carlos said. "One day your hockey players then your a pop band" "Then bloggnappers." Logan finished for him, all of them looking at the trashcan that held the blogger that controlled the future of their careers and also their best friend who they were sure to get an earfull from later.

"Why does he think we're phonys? He should like us!" James yelled frantically. "Why would he like us. Cause I have to be honest, I don't like us right now." Kendall said preparing for one of his good ol' realization pep talks. "Look, your gonna see what I've been talking about now." She whispered to Deke. "Worse than that," Kendall continued.

"Since when have we cared what other people think about us, it's what we think about ourselves that matters." "That's practically what I've been trying to tell you all day." Charloette called from the trash can. "I think we might have let the marketers put words in our mouth." Carlos said. "You can say that again." "I think Mr. Fong's biscuits may have caused temporary insanity."

"Finally a true statement!" Deke said. "I think Charoette had the right idea from the start." Carlos said earning praise from Charlie. "Now that's a true statement!" "And do you guys even realize," Kendall said taking it away again. "we never even questioned these outfits!" "I think we look good." James commented. "It's a little overdone." "Quiet you!" Jame said to Deke.

"We are not 4 hockey players from Minnesota anymore, we are 4 Anikans who went to the dark side." Kendall said hitting the can in frusration. "OW!" They both yelled in pain. "So...what do we do?" The other 3 friends asked. "How about the right thing?" Charlie suggested.

* * *

The boys rolled the trash can and it's contents outside of the Palm Woods. They unlatched the Trash bin and opened it, Deke popping out. "Your letting me go?" The boys instead of answering him, pulled him out of the bin and set him on the floor giving him back his little laptop stand thingy. Charloette popped out extending her hands for someone to get her out. Carlos carried her out and set her down next to Deke.

"The _truth_is that with our album coming up there's a lot of pressure and it kind of got to us." "We hope you can forgive us." James said full heartidly. "And we hope you don't press charges." Logan quickly added. Charloette looked at Deke with an 'I told you so' look. "Wow, you've really given me something to think about." The boys eased a little.

"Right after I post my blog about how I was locked in a closet, tackled, chased through the ducts, and trapped in a garbage can! Bye~" They watched him scurry off. "Hey, you never know. Maybe he'll get hit by a bus on his way to his coffee shop." A Bus honk was heard, as it made it's way down the street. "Oh, so close!" They all said in unison.

* * *

They walked into Rocque Records and saw it was completely demolished, and covered in waffles? "Well, looks like Gustavo had a busy day too." Kendall said tossing a waffle aside. Charloette picked up a stranded waffle and took a bite of it(**Carlos actually does that in the ep. I didn't notice that till just now**). They all stood in line as Gustavo and Kelly walked out of his office covered in once again, waffles?

"Boys, I have a feeling your album's not gonna sell very well in Belguim." The boys all started to talk about their album when it dawned on Gustavo and Kelly. "Your day with Deke!" They ran back to their office and typed in the web address. "Gustavo before you read the blog." Kendall started but was immeadiatlely shushed as they started to read it aloud.

"The Big Time Truth. After lies about snow-boarding, corporate-written soundbites, and being locked in a supply closet, I knew within my first five min that Big Time Rush were big time phonies...you locked him in a supply closet!" Gustavo yelled at the boys. They nodded sheepishly. "I was actually a victim." Charloette commented. Gustavo glared at her. "Not that, that matters."

"But!" Kelly yelled trying to keep Gustavo from killing all of them. "The rest of my day was literally a Big Time Rush!" The boys leaned in closer to see for there own eyes what looked like the begining of a _good _review. "And not just because of the 20 foot high heating duct slides, garbage can rides, sparkling water delievered upon request and spending the entire day next to a girl," Logan read, causing Charloette to raise a brow.

"but in discovering that Big TIme Rush are four dedicated, smart, and fun-loving guys who share a passion for music and life." Carlos read, James taking over. "My day with Big Time Rush is one I'll never forget." "And I'm looking forward to hearing their new album." Kendall read the last part. There was barely a second of silence before everyone broke out in cheers.

"Wait, there's more." Kelly said reading the last part. "P.S. Charloette, call me~ 555-0219" "Wow, did not see that coming." She commented on the Blogger's way of asking her out. "Ok, well now that my dogs have crushed phase 2 of my Big Time Web Attack, let's go back to phase 1 and make some web videos for the Big Time Rush website."

"And this time," Kelly said handing over a camera. "Try not to brake the cameras." "Got it!" They replied causing Charloette to roll her eyes.

* * *

They came on screen Charloette holding out _her_camera that was recordng them in the ducts."Hey what's up guys, Big Time Rush here with our friend Charloette." Kendall said speaking into _his _camera. "Yeah, and this is what it's like sliding down the Palm Woods air ducts." Carlos said excitedly. "Check it!~" James shouted as they all went down.

As they landed you could hear a crash sound indicating they broke the camera...again. "How are you gonna tell Kelly and Gustavo that you broke their camera...again?" "With the help of our best friend Charloette who doesn't go anywhere without her video camera?" "ugh, fine." The letters FIN once again came on screen. Gustavo and Kelly took a step back from the screen looking at Charloette who stood in front of them.

"And that's how they broke your camera...again." "How is it that they brake all of our cameras but yours comes out just fine!" "Because I am smart enough to realize that The Guys+Expensive Material=Disaster." "Your math skills are impressive." "Thanks!~ I also figured out that BTR's fan quota raised 27.9% after Deke's blog and if you do ever get those videos posted I predict they will raise another 4.6% for each boy. In total 18.4%"

Gustavo and Kelly looked at her in shock. "What?" She asked confused at why they were looking at her like that. "How would you like to run the Official Big Time Rush website?" Gutavo proposed. Charloette looked a little taken aback. "Are you serious?" "Yes." "Why?" "Your camera stays alive, you can do math, and you know how to get in the fans." "So what comes with this whole hosting website thing?"

"You get an office." "I get an office!" "your very own company Laptop." "I get a laptop!" "A company credit card." "A credit card!" "And you will be paid." "I get paid!" "Yes, and you will also acompany us to any premiere's, events, party's, and get footage for the Website. You also inform the fans of what's the come and all kinds of stuff like that." "I'll take the job! This is gonna be sweet!~"

"Then it's settled, your office is 4 doors down on the right." "Ah!~ I have to go tell the guys!" She ran out of the office in exitement. "So that solves phase 1, now we just need to fix phase 3 and my cred in Belgium." Gustavo said listing his things to do. Charloette popped her head back in. "Oh and since I officially work for you I fixed up your little thing with Belgium and decided to let the boys deal with their own scuttbutt accounts. I think they can handle it."

Gustavo looked at her in shock again. "No need to thank me, it's my job~" She left the room in excitement again. "I think I like this dog." Kelly shook he head for his use of the word dog.

* * *

**So yeah, she works for them. I wanted her to do that because she always has her vid camera with her so might as well give her a reason to use it. Also if you feel like knowing what BTR is up to, there's this website called . It's a really good site, I DO NOT own it though so don't go thinking I run this thing. Most people already know it by now, but just for some of those who aren't aware yet. Also I was serious about my question. What are you gonna be for Halloween? Review me what your gonna be if you want. I'll tell you mine next Chap.**


	9. Ameatur Ghost Busters

**Ok so I gathered all the time I could and tried to make this in time for Halloween.~ Unfortunately I failed. I actually would have had it on time, but right as I saved it, it went to that thing where it's like, "In order to do this action you must be logged in" So it didn't save any of my progress and I was pissed. And I didn't have time to re-write it because it was 15 min till I meet up with my friends to go trick-or-treating. If you wanna know what I was read the bottom.

* * *

**

All the kids of the Palm Woods were gathered around a cozy fire, clapping while Guitar dude played his guitar and the boys sang their new song "Stuck". "In the middle of a, perfect day. I'm trippen over, words to say**. **Cuz I don't wanna keep you guessin, But I always end up getting. Stuck Stuck but I'm never givin up up..." The song deflated as their was a sort of scratching sound.

Everyone turned to look as a small table was scraping across the floor by itself into the lobby, the doors closing behind it. Well this completely creeped out everyone there. They all ran screaming back to the safety of their apartments.

* * *

The boys walked back into their apartment. "Carlos it wasn't a ghost!" Logan argued with Carlos. "Then what was it?" "It was the air conditioner, which kicked on in the lobby, created a back draft, causing the doors to shut." "And the ghost table?" Charloette questioned. "I will tell you that, later." "I'll tell you what it was. It was a ghost" "There are no such things as ghosts. Right Charloette?"

Logan turned to his his only resort in convincing Carlos that he was right. "What are you talking about. There are so such things as ghosts." "Wha? Are you serious?" "Logie you should know that when it comes to the supernatural, I will always be against you." "See there_ is _a ghost and it could be after us!" "There is no ghost that is after us." Kendall assured.

Suddenly a loud knock came to the door causing all of them to jump but Kendall. "Guys chill, there is nothing terrifying behind this door." He opened the door to reveal Gustavo. "Hey my mansion is flooded, and I need to stay with you dogs tonight." Looks like for once, Kendall was wrong. All of them screamed in sure terror. All four boys were standing in front of Gustavo, who was on their couch, crossing their arms against their chests giving unassuring looks. Mrs. Knight handed him a cup of tea. "Wouldn't you be more comfortable in like a five star hotel that isn't here?" Kendall asked. "Yeah I can't stay at any L.A. hotels." "Why not!" James loudly questioned. He obviously lost it there.

* * *

"Well James, I am a member of the hotel un-welcome list. Along with Russel Crowe, all the members of Aerosmith, and the original host of blue's clues." He took the tea bag that was in his cup and dumped it on to the table."The 90's were a wild time boys." Mrs. Knight, picked up the tea bag. "Well of course you are welcome to stay h-" "Mom!" Kendall called, not letting her finish.

"Did you see that thing..in the bathroom?" He quickly grabbed his mother and took her to the bathroom with the rest of his friends. They closed the door behind him. "Mom," Kendall started with a softer tone. "Your a really nice person. And that's on of the things I love about you." "But don't let Gustavo stay here!" Carlos interrupted.

"We get so much of Gustavo during the week that the Palm Woods is where we like to take a BREAK FROM HIM!" James yelled, once again losing his cool"Yeah plus he;s a man beast." Logan added. "One night is not going to kill you," Mrs. Knight argued. "And doing nice things for people who aren't so nice is nice." "Guys, Mrs. K is right." Charlie spoke up.

"we should let Gustavo stay, He's out of a home, plus all the things he's done for us. Hollywood, this great opportunity," There was a loud knock on the door interrupting he. "Plus he pays your rent!" Gustavo called through the door. They opened it, and acted like the whole conversation never took place. "Now, When's dinner." He asked while pulling out his tea bag. Katie popped up in the background with a disgusted look on her face.

* * *

A set of fish sticks and tots were set down on the table of children and Gustavo. Everyone grabbed what they could out of the bowl. Gustavo was the only one who didn't dig in. "Fish sticks? Really?" "It's Fish stick Friday." Katie answered him, receiving an additional, "With tots." From the rest of them. "I actually prefer my fish poached with lemon and my potatoes ou'r groted."

Mrs. Knight threw a lemon and a slice cheese on his plate and gave him a cheery smile. Gustavo, not wanting to anger the women, took a bite out of a fish stick. Everyone leaned in close to see what his opinion would be."Not bad." A sigh of relief went throughout the room. "So, what else do you dogs do on fish stick Fridays?" "I guess sometimes we play dome hockey?" Kendall answered.

"Then a little swirly slide action." Carlos said next. "Then we play bio-hazard blast 4:Rise of Crotchchi." "Well you can count me out of those festivities." But sure enough, Gustavo ended up playing Dome hockey, beating Carlos, Kendall, and Logan alongside with James and Charloette. Went down the swirly slide and actually got stuck.

And also ended up playing their video game and beating all of them except for Logan who mysteriously dissapeared but was found under Gustavo."It's okay Logan, It could've been worse. It could be Chili Monday." Charloette said comforting the terrified Logan. Mrs. Knight walked into the room with a blanket and pillow for Gustavo. "Ok guys, time for bed." They cheered happy to get away from the man beast.

"And Gustavo here is a pillow and blanket for you." she handed him the stuff and he almost immediately shouted "Pillow Fight!" and ended up hitting James, causing him to fall, while the others started to object to it. "No, no pillow fights!" Mrs. Knight stopped him before he could continue anymore. "Boo!""Off to bed." The boys started to walk towards there room before Gustavo spoke up causing them to stop and listen.

"Ya know, If my mansion hadn't flooded I would have been sitting alone all night writing songs. So thanks. This was uh...fun." The boys smiled, not wanting to completely agree of the whole 'fun' night thing. And like that he was out like a light. Charloette nudged them in the arm. "See? Don't you feel good about yourselves now that you did something nice for Gustavo?" The boys nodded. "And on the plus side it didn't kill you!"

* * *

Big Time Rush and Charloette were up hours later in the living room looking at the incredibly loud snoring Gustavo. They all had looks of kill towards Gustavo for waking them up separating them from their sweet dream land. Logan took the pillow he had over his ears and threw it on the ground. "I thought he was loud when he was awake!" "How am I supposed to get my beauty sleep?"

"I said sing in the key of G!" "He yells in his sleep?" Kendall questioned. "Dude, ya'll have the weirdest boss ever." Mrs. Knight walked in to Kitchen to get a glass of water, completely ignoring the teens standing in the middle of the apartment. "Mom! Can you believe this?" Mrs. Knight just looked at her son blankly. "Oh this?" she pointed to the earmuffs she had. "Sorry I gave my other pair to Katie." She walked back in to her room.

"Do it the way I say!" Gustavo once again yelled in his sleep. "Do it." "We have got to do something." Carlos instantly unrolled a roll of Duct tape. "Not that!" Kendall said stopping him. They looked back at him and he snored louder. "Oh give me that." Charloette took the Duct tape and started toward Gustavo. But before she could get anywhere near him Logan and Kendall held her back.

"There is a better way to deal with this while being nice people. Remember? We are nice people." Kendall told Charlie in hopes of calming her down. "Sorry But I stopped being nice, the moment that Beast! woke me up at 2 in the morning." "What's wrong with her?" "Charloette tends to get grouchy with limited amount of sleep." Logan answered. "Oh. Well I know a place we can go where we won't be disturbed."

* * *

The group stepped out of the elevator with pillows and sleeping bags in hand. "Seriously? Sleeping in the lobby?" "You got a better idea." "What about the Palm Woods ghost?" "There's no such things as ghosts." As if to prove Logan wrong the lights went out suddenly and the doors to the pool closed by their selves causing them to scream. They heard a creaking noise and turned to see someone coming around the corner with a candle.

"Get the Ghost!" Carlos and Charloette screamed. All of them ran toward the unidentified person and began to pelt them with pillows. "Mr. Bitters?" "Your the Palm Woods ghost?" Carlos asked. "Keep you voice down," Bitters hissed. "If people hear ghost, then people move out and if people move out there will be no more Palm Woods." "There isn't a ghost, this is just a power outage." Kendall agreed. "There's nothing to be scared of."

Again as if to prove Logan wrong a lamp slide of the front desk shattering on the floor. They all looked back to see all the furniture of the lobby stacked up on each other. "Who did that?" The door once again shut by itself causing them all to scream and run back to their homes. When the boys ran inside their apartment they saw an unruly site. Gustavo scratching his butt. They once again screamed in terror, except for Charloette. She just fainted and collapsed on the floor.

Gustavo turned around. "Guys, people are trying to sleep." He walked back to his 'Bed' while the boys stood there trying to forget what they saw.

* * *

_The next morning..._Gustavo woke up and yawned loudly "What a beautiful morning." he commented. Kendall shoved his suitcase into his hands. "And here's your suitcase." "Turn by turn directions to your mansion`." Logan said giving him a piece of paper. "And a box fish sticks for the road." James, putting the box on top of his stuff. Gustavo looked at the boys. "Hey what's the rush. What do you dogs do on Sunny Saturdays?"

Carlos and Charloette popped out of now where, Carlos holding a camera stand and Charloette holding the Camera. "Well, we're going ghost hunting to prove to Lohogan," Carlos said getting in Logan's face. "The Palm Woods Ghost is real." "And I'm going with them," Logan started. "To prove that there are no ghosts. And I would ask you to join us but...I don't want to."

And with that said the three of them took off to the Lobby. "That was kinda mean don't you think?" Charloette said as they started toward the lobby. "No, what's mean is keeping us up all night." "Good point." They set up the camera in the middle of the Lobby. "Is it on?" Carlos asked, his face in the camera. "Yeah it's on." "Ok, now we run the lobby cam 24/7 for evidence of ghostly activitay~" Logan pushed Carlos out of the camera and stuck his face in.

"Day 1, 3 min in to the investigation, paranormal prognoses? Carlos and Charlie are stupid." Charlie hit Logan behind the camera pushing him out of the view. A loud commotion started up at the front desk. She moved the camera and aimed it toward them. "Palms Woods is not haunted." Bitters said calming them down. "My daughter and I did not come here to be woken up by strange noises and slamming doors." A random man said. "We're having electrical problems with the plumbing, and it will be fixed today."

"It's a ghost." The daughter of the random man said. "No, no, no, there is no ghost, but I will be offering a free in room movie for any inconvenience." The crowd started to calm down and went back to what they were doing. The Random man and daughter walked through the camera view, the girl waving to them. They waved back and Logan and Carlos both said "New girl, Nice."

Bitters came up to them, sticking his own head in the camera view. "What is taking so long, we have to catch that ghost." "Ghost hunting takes patience and poise." Charloette said Carlos following shortly with "So don't pressure us!" Bitters walked off. Logan went to the camera. "It's 2:03 and there are no such things as ghost. And Carlos and Charlie are still stupid." Charloette, once again shoved him.

"Ok," she started. "Now we just press record and look for anything unusual." They stared into the camera waiting for anything. Then a ghostly green figure passed through the lobby in the blink of an eye. They all stepped back and once again screamed back to the safety of their homes.

The three of them walked in to see Gustavo's stuff set up in the living room and Mrs. Knight, Katie, James, and Kendall standing in front of them. "You asked if he missed his bed?" Mama Knight asked her son. "This is not what we meant." Gustavo was jumping on his bead happily in his pajamas. "Pillow fight!" Gustavo yelled throwing a pillow in James' direction. Knowing better he ducked and the pillow hit Charloette causing her to fall over.

Carlos and Logan helped her up. "This is gonna be a long night." she said blowing a strand of hair out of her face.

* * *

_Commercial time!~ The best time of all because you get something random to fill in the blank. How about...a Monkey! doot doot, doot doot doot doot, doot doot, doot doot doot...Hey where's the monkey? *looks around* I don't see hi-*monkey jumps on head and starts attacking.* ahhh bad monkey! BAD MONKEY!_

* * *

Next morning everyone was sitting around the breakfast table excluding Carlos and Logan. Gustavo sat next to James. "Oh and remember when I bumped into Kendall and spilled all my oatmeal. Ha!" Kendall turned around from facing his mother holding up his shirt. "Yeah, cuz it happened like 2 minutes ago." "Good times man. Good times." Gustavo said as he patted James hard on the back causing him to go head first in his oatmeal.

Charloette tried to keep her snickering to herself."This is better than pay-per-view." Katie commented. James actually didn't lose his cool last time. He started to wipe off the oatmeal on his face. "So tell me, isn't you mansion un-flooded now?" "Funny you should ask. I just got a call from the crew and they said it's gonna take another day, or five." James shot up from his chair. "What?"

"James!" Kendall called grabbing him and heading toward the door. "Did you see that cool thing out in the hallway?" they closed the door behind them leaving a confused Gustavo."Well, I gotta ghost hunting." Charloette said to fill the awkward silence. "Wish me luck." "We're gonna need it more than you." Katie said referring to Gustavo. "Right." she went outside in the middle of James and Kendall's conversation. James was gripping Kendall's shoulders.

"I can't take 5 MORE DAYS!" Charloette nodded her head in agreement. "Snap out of it!" he said pushing his arm off of his shoulders."It's time we take the bull by the horns and handle this like men." "Well, good luck being men, boys." Charloette said patting them on the shoulders and leaving to get to her team of ghost hunters.

* * *

The ghost hunters where in the lobby when Gustavo ran by shouting 'Tag and Seek'. Moments later he ran through again with a dodge ball at hand. "Hey Gustavo, whatcha-oof!" Charloette was cut off by a Dodge ball right to the stomach, ending up on the floor. "Marco polo! No hit backs!" He ran off and Charloette got off the floor. "That is the weirdest game of Marco polo I have ever seen."

Kendall and James came through obviously chasing Gustavo. They turned around to face them. "Hey we need help getting Gustavo back to his mansion." "Well we need help catching a ghost." Bitters showed up instantly. "There is no ghost, there is no ghost!" The new girl walked up next to Carlos. "Yes there is, and this place is freaking me out."

She walked off and Kendall and James did the same thing Logan and Carlos did. "New girl, Nice." then bumped fists. Their happy demeanor changed as they made to the others and left. "We have to get rid of that ghost!" Bitters said once they were gone. "No need to worry ." Charloette said cheerfully letting Carlos take it away. "We have developed a way to catch the ghost."

Carlos pulled out what looked like a green fishing net. "A fishing net?" "No it's an ecto-net." "Fishing net." "Ec-to net!" "Fishing net!" "EC-TO net!"

* * *

Hours later, it was night time. The perfect time to catch ghosts. "We got everything we need?" In the lobby 4 sleeping bags were set up. Each one for Logan, Charloette, Carlos, and Bitters. "Yep." Carlos answered. "Ok, then I'll just start the camera." she said pressing record. "And we're good." Carlos and Charloette were on both sides of the camera.

"Okay, It's day 2, 10:53 p.m." "Me, Carlos, Logan and Bitters are gonna sleep in the lobby," "In hopes to catch the ghost." Logan sat up from the floor. "There are no ghosts!" he layed back down. A loud flatulence sound came from the large man causing everyone to look at him. Logan hit him in the stomach. "Dude." he sat up also. "Did you hear that? It was the ghost." Carlos and Char turned back to the camera.

"Ew." "Bitters just ripped one." The two then went back to there sleeping bags and for once, during the entire time Gustavo joined them, they slept soundly. That was until 12:21 a.m. when the front doors slammed shut. They all shot up, except for Charloette who was taking the opportunity to sleep very well. "What was that?" Logan asked. They waited in silence for a moment before the sheets were torn off by an invisible force.

The boys yelled in fear. Wind started to blow around randomly, blowing papers everywhere. They slowly turned around to see the giant green figure. They had been screaming all throughout that period of time. But nothing compared to the scream that were escaping their mouths when they saw the ghost. They once again ran all the way back to their homes. Except for Charloette, who still did not show any signs of waking up, and who was also left behind.

Logan and Carlos ran all the way back to the apartment screaming. They entered 2J, closing the door behind them. They turned around to see what looked like another ghost. They screamed harder, Carlos leaping into Logan's arms. "Oh it's just us!" Kendall yelled ripping the sheets off of him and James. Logan let go of Carlos realizing that there was no danger and also how weird they looked.

"And Gustavo who's still here!" James said showing the fat man on the floor singing in his sleep. Kendall and James stomped there feet in frustration causing Gustavo to stir. "Boys?" The boys scurried out of the apartment in front of the door, like James and Kendall this morning. "I cannot believe we can't get rid of Gustavo." "Yeah, well I can't believe we can't get rid of a ghost." Logan said shocking the other two. "You believe in ghosts?" They asked in unison.

"I believe in the doo-doos in my pants." Everyone had a slight look of disgust. Randomly, Mr. Bitters ran through the hallway yelling "Ghosts!" Logan and Carlos gestured to him to prove a point. "Wasn't Charloette with you two?" Their eyes widened in realization. "The ghost! It got to her!" Carlos yelled. "We may never see her again." he said with sadness in his voice.

"We haven't failed this bad since we lost to Duluth East in hockey, 8-1" James said reminding the boys of their hockey days. "Right!" Carlos said, sadness gone from his voice. "That was the game me and Kendall go ejected for unsportsmanlike mooning." Kendall smiled, remembering the faces of the other team's, then that's when it hit him.

"Wait a minute! That's it!" "We should moon Gustavo and the ghost?" James questioned. "No, we beat Duluth East later in the finals because we were all back on the ice, _together._" "As a team." James and Logan finished. "Right! We're gonna team moon them!" Carlos answered. "Almost, we're gonna team up." Kendall said putting his hand in the middle signaling the others to do the same.

* * *

Kendall, James, and Carlos turned around with vacuum cleaners on their backs and goggles on their heads. Logan just stood in front of his friends, vacuum-less. "Vacuum cleaners. We're gonna trap a ghost, with vacuum cleaners." "No," Carlos started to correct him. "Ecto-vacuum cleaners." "They trap dust mites, stale odors, and ghosts." James added.

Logan stared at his friends in disbelief for a second. "So how come I don't get a vacuum?" "Oh!" Kendall said remembering. "Your the ghost bait." "Oh right." Logan said at first, then he processed what Kendall just told him. "Wh-wh-wh-wh-what!" Before Logan could protest Kendall and James took his arms and started leading him towards the ghost bait area.

"Don't worry, all you have to do is lay down and pretend your asleep." Kendall explained. "Carlos, start the camera." "Got it." he pressed record and the red light lit up. "We're all set." "Ok, now Logie, we'll be hiding and when the ghost tries to devour your soul, that's when we'll jump out." Kendall said before disappearing. "Can't you jump out before he does that?" he asked to no one.

They waited and at 2:53 a.m. was when Logan spoke up again. "So are we gonna be taking turns as ghost bait? Guys?" he was met with silence. He turned around trying to look around. "Guys? Ok I'm alone and scared and would really like some-" He was off by the sound of growling. Logan turned around slowly to see the green figure. He noticed it looked a lot taller.

"The ghost! Ghost!" he called, signaling the guys to come out. They all popped out of random places. "Stop Right There!" Kendall shouted. "Wow, your a really freaky ghost. Ecto-vacuums go!" They pulled down there goggles and started the vacuums. It started to run off before getting caught. "Get him!" They chased after it.

They started chasing after the ghost for a while, going through one door, popping out another, it chasing them, it standing there while the others chased each other. Basically it was like a scooby-doo montage. The chasing didn't end till they backed up into each other. The boys quickly turned the vacuums on high and ripped the mask off to reveal..."Charloette and the new girl?" They said in unison.

Charloette was on the new girls shoulders. "Hey guys." Charloette said awkwardly. "You were the ghost?" "I would've gotten away with it too, if it weren't for you meddling, cute, hot guys." James smiled and waved at her in flattery. Charloette rolled her eyes. She carefully got off of the girls shoulders and stood next to her. "Why would you two do that?" Kendall asked pointing his vacuum at the two.

"I'm making a no budget horror movie and I kinda used you guys as my cast. Say hi to the cameras." She said pointing to the Palm Woods security cameras. "And you?" James asked Charloette. "Well, when Logan and Carlos _ditched _me." she said glaring at the two. "Stephanie here, woke me up. She told me what she was doing and I decided to help her out." "Are you guys mad?"

Carlos, James, and Kendall just shrugged it off. "Nah." Logan was the only one different. "Yes!" "Please don't tell, it's way past my curfew and I broke a lot of stuff in Bitters lobby." Kendall grabbed one of her fake arms. "Sure we won't tell," he pointed the arm at her. "On one condition."

* * *

Gustavo was sleeping soundly and loudly on his comfortable bed. Thundering and a green light started to wake up. He opened his eyes to see a ghost over his bed. "Gustavo Rocque!~ Return to your mansion now~" he started to squirm under the ghosts presence. "And go to your piano, an-and write some songs. Uh-uh some dance songs, some dance songs. Go to your mansion now and write some songs!"

Gustavo began screaming. He got out of his bed, grabbed his luggage and ran out the door. Stephanie and Charloette popped out from behind the bed. "And cut!" "That's a wrap." The boys got out from behind the kitchen counter and started cheering, wrapping the two girls in hugs. Katie and Mrs. Knight came out from their bedrooms to see what all the noise was about.

"What is going on? It's 3:30 in the morning!" Katie asked. Her mother put her hand on her shoulder. "Katie let me handle this." She turned back to them "What is going on? It's 3:30 in the morning!" "Mom, this is Stephanie King." Her son said gesturing to Stephanie. "She's the Palm Woods ghost." Logan and Carlos said together. "Hey." She said making the ghost wave.

"She helped us scare Gustavo, _back _to his mansion." they boys cheered and gave celebratory high fives. The knight women gave a silent fist bump. "So, what happens now?" Katie asked. "Gustavo writes a song and you guys do a music video?" The boys looked at each other and gestured to next scene.

* * *

Music started up, Charloette was in the lobby with her arms crossed against her chest, Kendall standing next to her. "I promised I would be there." Kendall sang looking at Char. She turned her head away. He appeared on the other side. "I swear I'm on my way." She rolled her eyes looking forward. Kendall cupped his hands over her ears. "I know you may not hear me~" She started to smile a little. "But that's the price I'll pay."

He walked out in front of her, the boys appearing at his side. "I don't know" they hit there chests slowly bringing their hands down. "How I would ever go" Jumping a step back. "all alone walkin on my own." Switching sides several times. "Like angels, you were floating to me." They ran up to her and picked her. "And that's how it should be." They set her down and she began doing their choreography with them.

"'Cause I don't wanna waste another moment." They stood in a line. "I don't wanna pay for things unspoken." Ran fowards in a new line. "I just wanna race with arms wide open. Take a shot in the dark," Shot there hands out. "to be where you are." Brought their hands in and spun. "I don't wanna watch the world keep changing." The outer boys slid out wards to let the other three in. "When I'm not with you my heart keeps shaking."

"Cover up my eyes and just stop pacing." Closed there eyes looking to the ground. "Take a shot in the dark," Shot their hands out. "to be where you are" Brought their hands back in and spun. James, Kendall, and Logan took a step back so it was just Carlos and Charloette. Carlos turned to Charloette. "I promise you I'm gonna be there." gripped her shoulders. "I wanna be there." Put his hands to his chest. "No matter what happens. No matter how tragic."

Logan popped up behind her. "Cause the clock is Ticking, the world is spinning." She spun her around. "Out lives are passin' us by." He got back in line with the others and they began singing to Charloette again. "Cause I don't wanna watch the world keep changing." They jumped forward. "When I'm not with you my heart keeps shaking. Cover up my eyes and just stop pacing." Closed there eyes looking to the ground.

"Take a shot in the dark," Shot their hands out. "to be where you are" Brought their hands back in and spun. "Take a shot in the dark..." They hung their heads, signaling the end of the song. When the music stopped Charloette went to hug the boys. They cheered together for the new hit Gustavo wrote for them.

* * *

_Back at the Palm Woods pool_...it was completely ghost free. Jo and Kendall were playing checkers, James was putting sun block on sun block girl, Stephanie was sitting with Carlos on his char and Logan was sitting by himself. "Well, looks like everythings back to normal." Kendall said. "Gustavo is gone." James said starting to apply the sun block. "And so is the ghost." Carlos added.

"And we can all relax again by the Palm Woods pool." Jo said summing it up. There was a loud, table scraping sound and everyone turned to see the table going across the pool area in front of them. "Stephanie?" Logan asked trying to reassure everyone that it was just another prank. "It's not me!" She said putting her hands up.

Everyone, but Stephanie, started runnning and screaming for their lives, trying to get as far away as possible. Katie and Charloette popped out of a bush in the middle of the commotion wearing tree hats. "Man I can't believe how much fun you can have with fishing line." "We told ya so." Charlie and Stephanie replied. They fist pumped and looked onto the mess they had caused.

* * *

**Ok, so orignally I was going to post this yesterday, but then I realized, It's Kendall's birthday today! So happy birthday. You can wish him a happy birthday on Big Time Rush TV . com. BTW that's the website I was trying to tell you about. So you can go there, there should be a thing that says "Wish him happy Birthday!" I already did, and they actually look on there. Well I know at least Caros does. But yeah, now to finally reveal what everyone wants to know. I was...for Halloween...Captain Obvious...Yeah it was really funny. I wore bright clothing, an O on my chest, a cape that said (this is a cape). All my friends loved it. So I think I've covered the basic stuff. So I hope ya'll had a great Halloween and I hope you have a great Day of the Dead(which is today). Love ya'll and please review!~ It makes me feel special.**


	10. Boy Troubles

**Hey mah peeps! **

**Ok, so this is something that goes along for future chapters. I was gonna originally do this but when the 2nd season came out it gave me a lot more reason to and it gives me an excuse to do something in later chapters that I am excited for. **

**But then again I'm getting ahead of myself. Well enjoy this chapter. It involves a love interest for our special Charloette. But the guys aren't comfortable with it for two reasons. There, I just gave you a summary so now you have to read it. **

**I would also like to dedicate this to 2 people. WMHSCheerioBrittany for being like my number one fan and being the _only_ one who reviews(hint hint to those who don't) and Jamocha101 for giving me some helpful advice about my writing style.

* * *

**

It was an average Saturday for Big Time Rush. They had the day off and they were spending it mostly playing video games. Their friend Charloette though had different plans. She came out of her room dressed in black basketball shorts, a white tank top, a black jacket, and tennis shoes. The boys saw her attire and immediately had puzzled stares.

"Where are you going?" Kendall asked. Charloette grabbed an apple from a bowl on the kitchen counter and took a bite out of it.

"Hip-hop class." She said with her mouth still full of apple. The boys turned their heads, pausing the game, and looked at her with questioning faces.

"Since when do you take Hip-Hop classes?" Logan asked the question that was all on their minds. Charloette sat with them on the couch.

"Remember when I told you Gustavo was _Paying _me to manage your guys' website?" They nodded. "Well, with my new found money income I have decided to put it towards Operation:Get Famous." The boys continued to look at her weird.

"How exactly does Hip-Hop help you get famous?" She got off the couch and walked forward

"Because.." She trailed off, spinning around. "Everyone loves a dancer." The boys rolled their eyes and went back to their game. Charloette walked back to the counter and started to fill her bag with things she was sure she would need. When done filling her bag she quickly tied her hair into a high ponytail.

"Do you guys wanna join me?" She asked hopefully. The boys looked at her as if she had gone insane.

"No offense Charloette," Kendall started. "But no." She gave them a look that asked 'why?'. "We finally get a day off of that kind of stuff and we'd prefer to stay here and let our minds rot, playing video games." Now it was Charloette's turn to roll her eyes.

"Fine, but when you meet a girl that loves guys who dance Hip-Hop, you'll be regretting it~" She said while walking out the door. The boys ignored the threat and continued to let their minds rot.

* * *

Charloette had Mrs. Knight drive her to her classes. When they arrived she thanked Mrs. K and told her what time to pick her up. She went inside and quickly found her dance studio. She could barely contain her enthusiasm.

She arrived in her classroom to see people standing around lazily and talking to one another, so it was obvious that class hadn't started. She put her stuff out to the side like the others did and joined one of the group of girls talking.

As she was talking to the girls she noticed a boy from the other side of the room staring at her. She caught him and flirtatiously smiled and waved. He was taken back a bit, put waved none the less, slightly embarrassed.

A man came through the door and it must have been the instructor because everyone automatically went into designated spots. She picked one randomly a couple of people away from the boy that was staring at her.

"Okay class," he started. "we have a someone new in here. Her name's Charloette Matthews." He gestured to Charloette and everyone turned to her. She smiled sheepishly under all the new attention. "Now Charloette, in this class we all have Hip-Hop names. What would you like yours to be?" She thought about it and decided.

"How 'bout Seth?" She asked. The instructor nodded.

"Seth, I like it." He turned back into the class. "Ok now let's start off with our basic routine." He turned around and faced the mirrors that covered the walls. He taught them a few steps. _Seth, _was having a bit of a hard time getting the hang of it, but she got it eventually. About 10 minutes later the instructor's phone went off. He answered it then put his hands over it seconds later.

"I'm gonna have to take this guys," He said. "Take a break till I get back." he put the phone back to his ear and walked out the door. Seth walked over to her bag and sat down next to it. She pulled out a water bottle and took a sip gratefully. She looked up to see the boy from earlier.

"Mind if I...sit with you?" He asked. She scooted over and patted the spot next to her.

"Go ahead." He plopped down next to her and she offered him a sip of her drink. He respectfully declined and watched her take another sip. She closed the bottle and put it back in he bag. She turned back to him and put out her hand for him to shake it.

"Seth, and you are?" He hesitated before finally putting his hand in hers, shaking it.

"Everyone calls me Wayne." he replied.

"Wayne..." She thought the name sounded a bit familiar but decided to shrug it off. "I like it." The sat in silence for a while and she took the moment to examine him.

He had on a do-rag under the hat he was wearing;the hat was black and backwards on his head. He had on a red basketball shorts and a black tank top. She also noticed he was ripped, and his abs showed through his shirt. She liked what she saw. Wayne had caught her looking and started to laugh a little.

"Are you staring at me?" he asked. She started to blush, not even sure why. She shook it off and tried to contain herself

"Consider it pay back for earlier." She rebutted. Now it was his turn to blush. Seth smirked devilishly.

"Ok, so I guess we're even. But at least I was a little more subtle." She laughed at his words.

"Oh yeah, because staring at a girl all the way across the room is subtle." she continued to laugh.

"Well I'm sorry...I just...wasn't used to seeing a beautiful girl walk into the room." he said awkwardly. She stopped laughing and started to blush even more.

"Y-You think I'm beautiful?" She asked, smiling widely.

"Well yeah sure. I mean, you are." There was a moment of silence, then he started again. "Don't you think I'm hot?" She burst out laughing at his statement.

"Ok, you just ruined that moment." She said, laughing slightly.

"Is that a no?" He pushed his previous question.

"Well...I'll admit I was looking at your muscles, and I _may _have liked what I saw, but those were not the words running through my mind."

"So what do you think of me?" He said, serious, staring into her eyes. She cowered back from the intensiveness.

"I think..." She was trailed off. She was cut off by a loud door slam. The instructor walked back in an apologized for the inconvenience. He advised them to get back into their spots and he would teach them on last move.

"I think, it's time we get back to dancing." She smiled and got off of the floor. She moved back into her spot walking confidently, the opposite of how she was actually feeling. Her heart must have skipped like 6 beats by now.

They continued to practice. The instructor(Imma call him Tony), taught them some new steps to certain songs. Seth was fumbling around a bit, her mind being some where else. She couldn't keep her mind off of Wayne. His piercing brown eyes, his adorable eyebrows, his studly abs, his adorable nose, his lips.

She was so mesmerized she wasn't watching where she was going. And where she was going was right into the boy she was dreaming backed up right into him and they fell to the floor. The rest of the class started laughing.

"Ok, Ok. Enough laughing." Tony calmed them down. "Well that's enough for today. Class is over, I'll see you all next week." He dismissed the class and they all cleared the huddle they had started around the two. They were still on the floor looking at each other, her on top of him.

"Uh...I-I am so sorry." She finally said, getting off of him. She sat upright next to him. "I should really watch where I'm going. I-in fact my friends are always telling me, 'Charlie look where your going' but normally I don't hear them so I-I turn around and then I end up hitting a pole. B-but I only hit a pole once, the second time I actually fell down the sta-" She was silenced by his hand over her mouth.

"You talk to much when your nervous." he said smiling. "How 'bout you make it up to me by letting me take you out on a date. Say this Saturday at 8:00?" He took her hand off of her mouth.

"u, duh, uh, uh, uh, y-yeah that would be g-great." She got off the floor and gathered her things. She walked back over to him and gave him a piece of paper. "There's my number...you know, if you want to call or something." He smiled and handed her a piece of paper too.

"Here's mine, you know, if you wanna call or something." he said slightly mocking her. She smiled widely. She looked at her watch and realized her ride was already there.

"Oh, I uh gotta go. My rides here." She said walking towards the door. She turned around to talk to him. "So, should I call you or do you want to call me? Or should I text you my address and then I'll see you on Saturday?"

"I'll call you later on tonight." he said, slightly laughing as she was rambling again. She smiled and nodded her head.

"Great, I'll be there with my phone. Not that I don't have anything better to do-"

"Seth" he interrupted.

"Cause I'm actually a pretty busy person."

"Uh-Seth?"

"Not that I'm too good for you or anything."

"Uh, Seth you may wanna watch-" She turned around and crashed right into the door and fell back.

"Out." He finished too late. She popped right back up.

"I'm okay!" she said brightly, as if she never hit a 2 inch thick door. He chuckled.

"Bye Charloette." he said her first name for the first time. This caused her to blush a little.

"Bye Wayne." she left the room and stood outside the door for a moment to contain herself. She then started jumping up and down excitingly. After a minute of that, she regained her composure once more, and walked out side to meet up with Mrs. Knight.

Once in the car Mrs. Knight asked her how her lesson went. She replied by sighing romanitcally

"It. Was. Amazing." Mrs. Knight just nodded and continued to drive home.

* * *

When they arrived to the apartment, Charloette was still in a love daze. She was prancing around the apartment giggling slightly. The boys stopped what they were doing and watched her carefully.

"Are you okay?" Kendall asked. She snapped out of her daze and focused on real life.

"Nothing!" she said quickly. "Nothing, just had a really good lesson, that's all." she smiled innocently. The boys, being them decided not to press any further on the subject. "So...you wouldn't happen to know where the girls are would you?" She asked them.

"I think they're down by the po-" Kendall answered but before he could even finish, she ran out of the apartment and fast as she could. "ol."

* * *

Charloette ran into the pool area and saw Jo and the New girl Stephanie talking. She walked up to them quickly.

"Hey Charlie, I heard your taking Hip-hop classes. How's that going?" Jo asked. She sat down with them at the table they were sitting at.

"It was great! I met a guy!" The girls leaned in closer.

"Spill." They both said. She explained to them all the staring, the talking, the fumbling, the rambling, the actual asking out, and the door headbutt.

"He's so amazing! He's gorgeous, nice, and his name's Wayne." she sighed romantically while sinking into her chair. "I think I'm in love." The girls tilted their heads and awwed in unison.

"Did you tell the guys about your new _friend_?" Stephanie asked.

"Are you kidding me!" She yelled. "If I told them, I can practically kiss that date goodbye." Stephanie and Jo started chuckling.

"What, they don't let you out on dates?"

"No, they just like to put my dates through rigorous tests." The girls were confused.

"Tests?" they asked in unison.

"For example:My freshman homecoming date. The moment he stepped in the door he was attacked with thousands of questions. Kendall quizzed him on Hockey, Logan asked him to answer intricate math equations, James asked him about hair care products, and Carlos just headbutted him." The girls looked at her in awe.

"Why did Carlos headbutt him?"

"I think it was to test his strength. Something about 'If he can't take a headbutt, he can't take you.' or something. But the fact is, they get super protective with me and dating and I can't let them know about this one. So do _not _let them find out." The girls nodded their heads.

"Got it!"

"Ok, well for now I'm gonna go upstairs and wait for him to call. Wish me luck!~" She said as she left the pool and went to her apartment.

* * *

Once she reached the inside of her room, Char's phone went off. She mentally screamed inside her head and took a deep breath. This time she wasn't gonna act like a total dork. she opened her phone and for once, was calm.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, Charloette?_" Wayne's voice came through the phone.

"Hey Wayne. I was just thinking about you." 'No!' she thought. 'Why did I say that?'

"_Oh so you were thinking of me?_" she took a deep breath and reminded herself to keep her cool.

"Well, yeah, I guess I'm just excited for our date. Where are you taking me?"

"_Well, I have multiple options. Option 1, a movie?_"

"A little too outdone."

"_How about a fancy dinner?_"

"Romantic, but more of an adult thing. We're teenagers, we should have fun."

"_Then you'll this next one. Charloette Matthews, I am taking you to a carnival._"

"I love it! Fun, exciting." 'and a romantic place for a first kiss.'

"_Ok, then I'll pick you up at 8 tomorrow._"

"I live at the Palm Woods, apartment 2J, but I'll meet you at the front door."

"_See you then._" he hung up. Charloette layed back on her bed and closed her eyes.

"Can't wait."

* * *

The next day flew by. Charloette showered, straightened her hair, put on her outfit and was ready by 7:55. Now she was tweaking the little flaws. She was looking at herself in the mirror when the door burst open to reveal her brothers from different mothers.

When they burst in they saw her dressed in a yellow sundress with yellow flip flops on and a daisy headband in her hair.

"Heeeeey guys! What are you doing back so soon. I thought ya'll were hanging out with Jo, Camille and Stephanie?" Her and the girls had come up with an elaborate plan to get the guys out of the house while she got ready for her date. But apparently it wasn't elaborate enough.

"Well we were hanging out with the girls." James started. "But we had to go to the bathroom, so we did."

"But!" Kendall exclaimed. "when we came back, we overheard the girls talking about a certain best friend and her date." He said peering closer to her. She smiled weakly.

"Okay, fine, I do have a date but it's not like I could actually tell you guys."

"And why not?" they all said in unison, crossing their arms against there chests. She clasped her hands together.

"Do you not recall Trevor Maier?" The boys nodded.

"Your homecoming date."

"I don't know if you could call him my homecoming date considering we never made it to homecoming because we had to treat the concussion he got when Carlos headbutted him!"

"Hey!" he protested. "A real man would've taken it."

"You still had your helmet on!"

"Look, we came back because we do not want you going on that date." Kendall said, stopping the arguement that was about to accure between Charlie and Carlos.

"You can't stop me, he's already on his way to pick me up and I am going no matter what you guys say." She walked around them as she was about to leave to meet her date.

"Wait." she turned around.

"What? There is nothing that you can say that will change my mind. Guys I kow I've always been like your little sister, but I don't freak out when ya'll have girlfriends, so ya'll shouldn't freak out because I have on little date." The boys looked at each other then turned to Kendall to answer.

"Fine, you can go on your date." She jumped up in down and excitment and hugged each and everyone of them.

"Yay! I love you guys." She gave them a quick kiss on the cheek. There was a knock at the door and she went to get it. She opened it to reveal her date dressed in a normal t-shirt and jeans with Jordans on. He looked cute!

"Hey! What are you doing here? I said I'd meet you down in the lobby."

"Yeah well I've been waiting down there for like 10 min, so I thought maybe something had happened. I came to check up on you." he pulled a rose out from behind his back. "I got this for you." she took it in her hand.

"Aww, well I'm sorry, I just got into a little fight with my brothers."

"It's okay, you ready to go now?"

"Yeah let me just get something." She left the door to let it swing open as she went to the counter to grab a necklace. "Okay now I'm ready. Guys!" she called over to the boys who had already retreated to the couch. "I'm leaving!~" They looked up at her and her date. What they saw shocked them. They immediately got off the couch and stormed towards the door.

"Wayne-Wayne!" They exclaimed while looking him up and down.

"Oh, hey guys, long time no see." he said smiling.

"What are _you_doing here?" Carlos asked. Charloette interlocked arms with him.

"He's my date." 'Oh, Oh, Oh-Oh, Oh'

* * *

**Whoa! Didn't see that coming, well actually it was kind of obvious. Let's see what happens!**

* * *

"I'm sorry what did you just say?" Logan asked peering closer.

"I said that Wayne's my date. And how do ya'll know each other?" The boys grabbed her away from him and took her into a different room, leaving a dumbfounded Wayne-Wayne.

"Hey what's your problem?"

"You can't go on that date." James told her.

"What? You just said I could."

"Yeah well that was before we saw _him._ He's was the one who was out for Kendall during our whole 'Bad Boy Episode'."

"Oh, I wondered why that name sounded so familiar. But what does that have to do with me?" Logan answered her.

"He's still mad at us for kicking him out and making him perform in a kid's band. He could be using you to get to us." Charloette thought about then replied.

"First off, how would he even know I know you guys? Second, he didn't even realize I knew ya'll till ya'll walked up to the door. And Thirdly how would he use me to get to ya'll."

Logan got his laptop and tiped in their Big Time Rush website address. He turned the laptop to her and it revealed a picture of of her and the guys in a group picture.

"This answers the first one."

"He could've been acting, to make it seem like he had no idea." James answered her second question.

"And he could try and hurt you to get to us." Kendall answered the last one. Charlie just shook her head.

"Guys, your over exaggerating. He's not trying to get to you." They were about to protest when a knock came at he door. Charlie answered it and she saw Wayne on the other side.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine." She turned her head to look at the boys. "We were done anyway." she walked out the door grabbing Wayne's hand. She walked out of the apartment and into the elevator, with Wayne right next to her.

"Sorry 'bout that, there just stupid boys."

"It's okay," he looked down at her hands. "Hey, your gonna wanna get that thing in some water." She looked down and realized she was still holding the rose.

"Oh, I totally forgot! Ugh, and I really don't wanna go back there."

"I'll go." he offered.

"Oh, thanks." she handed him the rose. "I'll hold the elevator." He walked back into the apartment and was greeted by a cooled down Big Time Rush.

"Hey, Wayne-Wayne. We just...wanted to say sorry for the way we acted." Kendall apologized for them.

"Yeah, we shouldn't have suspected that you were just trying to get to us." Logan said.

"Oh, but I was." he replied. The boys were confused for a moment.

"Wait What?" Carlos asked.

"You were right. I am just trying to get to you guys." James stepped closer.

"Why you little-" Wayne-Wayne held up a finger.

"Op, op, op. You don't wanna touch me, otherwise I'll tell Charloette you hurt me for no reason. And she's not gonna be so happy with you." The boys looked at each other realizing he was right.

"Well we'll just tell her how your just using her."

"That won't work, Carlitos." he started to pace. "Cause she's not gonna believe you." there was a pause before he continued. "See, all the things you said to her were true. I did see her on your website. I was acting to make it seem like I had no idea. And I do have the capability of hurting her." The boys were glaring at him.

"And in the up chance she does believe. Imagine how crushed she'll be when she finds out the hot boy she was into and fumbling over, had no feelings at all for her." There was another pause as the boys were once again stumped by his answers.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I have a date to attend to." he put the rose in Kendall's shirt. "Make sure to put this in some water." with that he left the apartment. Leaving four, confused, concerned boys who had to figure out how not to hurt the one they loved most.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun! Yeah, that was intense. I think I made Wayne-Wayne too evil on that last part. So I have once again realized that this chapter is only halfway done and it's already long. So your gonna have to wait awhile. Not too long though.**

**So Imma let you know what I've been up to. So the two weeks before I didn't do anything because I had Writer's block. So I have to take time off so my brain can refresh. And then I had no time to write, what with cleaning, making shirts, thanksgiving, actually going outside my house. So it was a pretty good week. **

**Also on Friday I went to my first hockey game. Just letting you know...I love hockey! It was so much fun and I got on the mega screen twice! And then we won! Best time. **

**So the next chapter should be up soon. I hope ya'll liked this. My favorite part is when she's rambling. Also I would like to dedicate this to my English Teacher who kinda helped me with paragraphs. Yay!**


	11. Heartbreaks, Lies, And Rotten Eggs

"What do we do?" James, Logan and Carlos asked Kendall in unison.

"I don't know!"

"Well, we _have _to tell her." Logan said.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" He raised a finger then lowered it.

"I have no idea!"

"We have to do something!" Carlos exclaimed. "For all we know he could be _doing_ something to her now."

"We should follow her!" James suggested.

"Great idea, except we have no idea where they went."

"But we know some people who do."

* * *

"Please!" The boys were on their knees begging Jo, Kendall, and Camille to reveal the location.

"No, your just gonna follow them." Camille protested.

"They need their alone time." Jo reasoned

"But we have a really good reason for following them." Kendall said

"And what is that?" The three asked in unison.

"We can't tell you." The girls groaned "But if we could, then you would totally tell us." The girls rolled their eyes. Katie walked up to the group eating a candy bar. She looked at the boys then back at the girls.

"The guys find out that Charloette's date is at the carnival?" she asked them. The girls turned to her wide eyed.

"Katie!"

"What?" The boys went up to her and kissed her.

"Thanks baby sister." Kendall exclaim rushing out of the Palm Woods with his friends. The girls glared at her.

"Well..." she trailed off. "at least I didn't let them know about the actual date." The girls glared softened.

"Touche`" Stephanie said.

* * *

_At the Carnival..._Charloette and Wayne-Wayne were currently in a picture booth getting their picture taken. When they stepped out to get there pictures they saw one with both of them making a funny face, one of them giving each other bunny ears, one where Wayne was wearing her headband, and the last one of them staring into each other's eyes romantically.

"These are so cute!" Charlie exclaimed. "But I like these two." She said referring to the last two. She tore them off and gave Wayne the other two. "Here." she handed him the rest.

"Cool, now let's go find some games to play." He took Charloette's hand and lead her to the softball one.

"This one looks like fun." Charlie commented.

"Yeah, I'm good at this one." Wayne looked up and saw a huge stuffed Hello Kitty doll. "Look, I'm gonna win you that." he said pointing to it. He paid the man and he gave him 3 softballs.

He threw the first one.

Miss

He threw the second one

Miss

He threw the third one.

It knocked the top one off.

"Congratulations!" the man that was running the booth exclaimed. "You win this spider-man eraser!" he gave him the eraser.

"Gee, Thanks."

"How about you let me try." she said giving the man her money.

"Okay, but don't be surprised if you don't-" he was cut off by the sound of all the bottles falling over. "Win?"

"Congratulations!" the man exclaimed again. He handed her the Hello Kitty doll.

"How did you do that?"

"My step-dad's favorite sport of all time is baseball. So I learned a few things." She explained. "Here." she said handing him the doll.

"Thanks." he chuckled, taking it. "Here." He said giving her his eraser.

"Cool, I love spider-man." she smiled at him. "So what should we do now?" he looked over at the giant Ferris Wheel.

"How about the Ferris Wheel?"

"Coolio!" They got on, Wayne leaving his doll at the bottom. They got situated in and the man strapped them in.

"So how do you like our date so far?" Wayne asked as they started going up.

"I'm loving it." The ride stopped as they were about to go down from the top.

"Looks like it's stuck." Wayne said looking down.

"How cliche`."

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"Ok.." he trailed off. He looked behind them and saw 4 boys on the the cart behind them, with fake mustaches. "Uh...Char, I think your brothers followed us."

"What?" she looked back and saw them with their horrible disguises. Which surprised her considering they were always in very impressive disguises. "Ugh, I can't believe it! I am so mad at them!" She said crossing her arms.

"Hey don't worry about it." he said placing an arm on her shoulder. He then revealed a mischievous look in his eyes. "I have an idea of how we can tick them off."

"What do you..." she trailed off as he gazed into her eyes lovingly. She tilted her head to the side. They leaned forward, closing their eyes, and shared a passionate kiss. You could hear screaming from behind them, but they weren't paying attention.

Meanwhile 4 boys were having panic attacks in the cart behind them.

"What are they doing?" Carlos asked.

"Isn't it obvious they're kissing!" Logan pointed out.

"No! Don't say that word! No! It's not even a word! What are we talking about? What's kissing? Ha ha, ha HA!" James exclaimed, covering his ears with his hands.

"How long can they keep kissing!" Kendall said.

"No! Not a word!" James exclaimed once more.

They finally separated for air, the guys sighing, re-leaved. They saw Wayne-Wayne turn around and give them a smug look.

"I want to hurt him so bad!"

Back to the happy couple, who the other half was in sort of a daze.

"Wow!" she said. "I think we definitely ticked them off."

"So how was the kiss?"

"It was definitely something I'm gonna be telling my friends about." She calmed down a bit. "Although I am a little disappointed that it was just to tick off the guys." He put his arm around her and leaned in closer to where there noses were almost touching.

"Then let's just say that was an excuse to do what I've been wanting to do since I first saw you." her eyes widened and she started to giggle like a girl, something she doesn't do often so she clasped her hand over her mouth. He smiled. "I like your giggle." She let go of her mouth.

"I don't usually giggle, I don't even think the guys have heard me giggle."

"Well now I feel special." The ride started to move again and they soon got off at the bottom. Wayne even paid the man to keep going after they got off, to make sure their new friends wouldn't keep following them. They gathered their things and left the ride, hearing screaming voices wanting to get off. They decided to relax by a bench.

"So what's up with you and those guys?" he said referring to his rivals, Big Time Rush.

"Oh, them, we've just been best friends practically our entire lives. They were the first friends I made when I moved there."

"Where'd you move from?"

"Texas, my mom wanted to get away from my dad so she picked the most random place, and move there. Goodbye Texas and Hello Minnesota." There was a moment of silence as Wayne absorbed the information. "How about you? I know how you met the guys, but what I don't know is your real name."

"Oh, well you don't want to hear that. You'd think it's stupid."

"Tell me, I promise I won't make fun."

"Ok, my name's...Wally Dooley." He expected her to laugh or hold in a laughter but instead she just gave him a soft smile.

"Wally Dooley." She repeated. "I like it, it's cute."

"Really?" he couldn't believe that this girl actually liked his name.

"Yeah, you kinda look like a Wally." she said pinching his cheeks. "But I like Wayne, it's more serious and dignified."

"You know you're the first person to actually like my name."

"Guess it's my turn to feel special."

"I always feel special when I'm with you." he said leaning in close.

"Your so cheesy." She leaned in close too. "I like cheesy."

"Does that mean you like me?" he inquired. She pulled her head away from the close contact.

"There's a good chance I do." she looked down at her watch and her eyes widened. "Hey it's almost 10:00 and if I'm not home on time, they will literally kill me." He took her hand and pulled her off the bench.

"Let's get going."

* * *

The couple started walking towards Charlie's apartment. She stopped in front of the door and turned around facing him.

"I had a great time tonight Wally."

"Yeah...me too." he said honestly.

"Thanks for my eraser." She said holding up the spider-man eraser. They both chuckled.

"The least I could do." It was silence for a moment before they gazed into each others eyes. They started to lean in, closing their eyes, getting ready for their second kiss. That is until the door was opened harshly revealing 4 boys in robes.

"Where have you been young lady!" James asked.

"We told you to be back by 10:00, do you know what time it is?" Carlos perused. She looked down at her watch.

"10:01"

"Exactly! A whole agonizing minute, wondering where you were!" Logan exaggerated.

"You are coming inside Missy." Kendall said, all of them pulling her into the apartment slamming the door on a confused Wayne-Wayne, trying to comprehend what exactly just happened. Not 5 seconds later was the door opened again, only this time more lightly. Charloette tip-toed out and walked up to Wayne-Wayne, pulling him into a passionate kiss.

"I'll call you later." She whispered retreating back into the apartment, closing the door lightly. He stood there gazing at the door.

"Yeah...you too." he said to himself, obviously a little out of it.

Charloette was leaning up against the door, while 4 pairs of eyes were glaring down at her. But she didn't notice, she was too busy in her happy little world.

"Ahem!" They said to get her attention. She immediately snapped back into reality. She stood straight and brushed off her dress.

"Hey, guys!" She said cheerfully.

"Hey? HEY!" Kendall yelled. "What were you doing with that boy?" she crossed her arms.

"I thought you would've known, considering you followed us in fake mustaches!"

"That wasn't...us." Carlos said. She walked over to him and reached into his pocket. She pulled out a fake mustache.

"Really?" Carlos snatched the mustache back and quickly put it back in his pocket.

"It's Mustache Monday."

"It's Saturday."

"Well...that still wasn't us."

"Ok, so then you didn't see me and Wayne _Kissing_!" Immediately James covered his ears.

"No! That's not a word! What is kissing! Ha HA!" Charlie just put her hands on her hips.

"Ok...so we may have followed you." Kendall admitted. Charlie groaned.

"Why? I thought everything was cool between you guys, that's what Wayne said." They shot their heads toward her and leaned in closer.

"He did?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "When he came back to the elevator he told me you guys apologized and made nice, and that ya'll were gonna be best buds." The boys just looked at each other remembering the memory a little different.

* * *

_"You were right. I am just trying to get to you guys."_

* * *

"So what happened to that?"

"Well, we're just not so sure about him." Kendall answered for the rest of them. "We don't wanna see you get hurt." the boys nodded.

"Look, if you give me one really good reason to not date him, then I promise I will personally tell him that it's over between us." The boys all opened their mouth to answer but immediately closed them.

* * *

_"And in the up chance she does believe. Imagine how crushed she'll be when she finds out the hot boy she was into and fumbling over, had no feelings at all for her."_

* * *

"Well?" She asked. Carlos, James and Logan looked at Kendall and shook their heads.

"I guess there isn't one," he answered "we're just being paranoid." She smiled softly.

"Don't worry, he's an amazing guy and he's not gonna do anything to intentionally hurt me." She walked over to them and gave them a hug."You'll warm up to him eventually." The boys just looked at each other, knowing how wrong she was.

* * *

A week and a half later, Wayne-Wayne and Charloette had really hit it off. They'd spend as much time as they could with each other, and each moment they spent, the more Wayne-Wayne actually fell for the girl. Throughout the whole time the boys sat on the sidelines watching the giant lie. It disgusted them to see how Wayne-Wayne acted with her, but they were too afraid to say anything and risk braking her heart.

Tonight, was their first date as boyfriend and girlfriend. He was going to take her out to a romantic dinner and then spend the night at the beach, stargazing. Right now she was running around the apartment trying to get ready. She was wearing a robe and a towel on her head, with heels on.

"Katie!" she called, the girl instantly popped up.

"Yes?"

"I need your help, Wayne is supposed to be here in like 10 minutes and I still have to do my make-up, hair, and find an outfit. And I can't get a grip on anything right now and I'm freaking out and, and" she started breathing heavily. Katie put her hand on her shoulders.

"Charloette! Breathe, everything will be alright, you go do your hair and make-up. I'll find something cute for you to wear." Charloette nodded.

"Thanks Katie!" she gave her a quick hug and sprinted to the bathroom. Katie started to walk upstairs when the boys came out.

"What are you up to baby sister?" Kendall asked.

"Helping Charloette get ready for her big date." The boys rolled their eyes.

"What's so special about this one?" Logan asked.

"Don't you know? Charloette and Wayne are officially boyfriend and girlfriend and this will be their first date as a couple."

"What!" They yelled in unison. "When did this happen?"

"Like 3 days ago." she said, looking down at her watch. "I have to go look for an outfit, later guys." She walked up the stairs into their shared room, leaving the boys to think about what she had told them.

"Great, this is just great. What do we do now?" James asked. They sat on the couch, frustrated with themselves.

About 10 minutes later there was a knock at their door.

"Guys can you get that!" Charlie called. "It's probably Wayne, tell him I'll be out in a sec." The boys walked over to the door, and opened it with grief. When they opened it, Wayne-Wayne was dressed in a nice black suit with a bouquet of flowers. It had daises, roses, and tulips.

"Hey guys!" He said cheerfully. They just glared at him. Charloette popped out of the bathroom, hair curled and make-up finished, and walked across the room to get to her room, when she saw Wayne and stopped.

"Hey, Wayne!" She walked up to him a gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Look give me like 5 more minutes and I'll be ready." He put his arms around her waist and planted a kiss on her lips.

"Take all the time you need." She smiled at him. "Oh and I got these for you." He handed her the bouquet of flowers.

"These are beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." The boys rolled there eyes.

"Your so sweet."

"Ahem." The boys said, bringing them back into the world where they were flirting right in front of them. They quickly took there arms off of each other.

"Sorry." They both said.

"I'll go get ready, why don't you guys try and get along, _for once_." She said while leaving the room with the flowers. The boys just stared at each other. After about a minute of silence Wayne-Wayne finally broke the silence.

"Can I come in?" The boys moved aside, not saying anything. He walked in carefully, getting the feeling he was about to get jumped. He say on the couch, with the guys standing across from him, staring him down. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. He shot up from the couch.

"Ok, what's up with you guys? You've been acting weird ever since I got here."

"I don't know," James started. "maybe it's the fact that you're taking this whole dating thing _too _far!"

"We heard your boyfriend and girlfriend now!" Carlos said. "How much longer are you gonna keep doing this? Until your married!" Wayne-Wayne sighed.

"Look guys, I know this whole thing started off as me just trying to get to you guys, but now it's so much more. I really do like her."

"Yeah right." Kendall scoffed. "How do we know your telling the truth?"

"I promise I am. I think she's an incredible caring person, who loves to have fun and always puts the people she cares about first. I'm extremely lucky to have someone like that as my girlfriend and I want this to work as long as it can."

"There's no way this will work." Logan stated. "It's based on a lie. You've been pretending you like her the entire time, and when she finds out, your over."

"But she won't, because the only people who know are you guys and me. And you've known about this entire thing since that first date and not said a word about it." The boys were speechless. He was right, they had not hinted toward the lie or try to make up one of their plans or anything.

"That's what I thought." There was moment of silence until he started speaking again. "Guys, I promise that what I feel for her is real. And that I'm not gonna hurt her."

"That's a lie." They all turned around to see Charloette stepping out from the hallway wearing a dress that went to her knees. The top part black and the bottom part grey, with a belt in the middle.

"Charloette," Wayne breathed. "How...How much of that did you hear?"

"All of it." She stepped out more. They noticed she was one the verge of tears.

"Charlie, I know this sounds bad but-"

"But nothing." She cut him off. "I don't ever want to see you again." she turned around and was about to leave before he grabbed her arm.

"Wait, let me explain!"

"No!" She pulled her arm away and turned to face him. "Let me explain. While you were stringing me along, using me for your little mind games. I've been here, falling for you. I thought you asked me out because you liked me, not because of my connections."

"Char. Originally, I was just trying to get into the guys mind but th-"

"Yeah, well while when you were messing with their heads you messed with my heart. And now, all you've done is shattered it. I don't care if you've 'changed' your mind. You lied to me, and _this _is not something that can be overlooked."

"But-"

"No buts!" she walked over to the door and opened it. "Just leave." He started to walk out of the apartment. When he stepped out into the hallway he turned around.

"I'm sorry about all of this Charloette and I hope someday you can forgive me, but you need to know my feelings for you are true." he said with sincerity dripping off of every word. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Goodbye Wally." She slammed the door on him. The moment the door closed, the boys cheered.

"Way to go Char, you told him!" Carlos said putting an arm around him.

"Yeah, you even scared me!" James commented. Although the boys were happy, Charloette was not done yelling. She shrugged off Carlos' arm harshly.

"Don't think your off the hook!" she exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked.

"I mean, you've known about this the entire time and didn't even try telling me."

"We didn't want to hurt you." James reasoned.

"Oh yeah, and finding out this way was a lot better." she said sarcastically. "Ya'll are supposed to be my best friends, my _brothers_." The boys were speechless once again.

"I would've expected some kind of scheme or some way to prove he was fake or something! But no, all I get is a broken heart, and crappy friends." The boys heart dropped. She had actually referred to them as 'Crappy Friends'. She stormed off to her room and the boys were frozen in there spots.

When she reached the balcony, she turned back to the boys, tears spilling from her eyes."By the way, Great job guys," She paused to breathe and wipe away tears. "I'm not even hurt at all." And with that sarcastic remark said, she went into her room and slammed it shut.

The boys released a breath they didn't even know they were holding.

"Are we really bad friends?" Carlos asked innocently.

"I don't know." Kendall said placing an arm around him. "I don't know."

* * *

Hours later, Mrs. Knight returned home. The boys explained all that went down, all that was said, and if she could talk to her. She was now coming out of her room and walking towards the living room. Once entering the living room the boys ambushed her with questions.

"Ok, ok, calm down guys." she tried calming them down. They immediately became quiet except for her son, who asked

"So what did she say?"

"Well..." she trailed off. "She told me how she was feeling and how crushed she felt and how discouraged she was and...right now, she just needs some really good friends."

"Well you can count us out." James said starting over to the couch.

"Yeah, cause apparently we're cra-horrible friends." Logan said looking over to Mrs. Knight who was about to scold him for almost saying a bad word.

"Boys," Mrs. Knight said making her way over to the couch where they had retreated. She sat down on the coffee table in front of them. "she told me about what she said to you too. She says she didn't mean to say the things she said but she just felt so...betrayed."

"Gee, thanks for the pep talk mom."

"I'm sorry, but I'm just trying to make sure you understand where she's coming from. She used a hockey metaphor. Something about how she felt like she got slammed into the boards and you boys just let it happen." The boys didn't say anything, understanding the metaphor.

"Would you like to go talk to her? She could really use someone right now, a friend, maybe some _brothers_?" she pursued. She got up from the coffee table and picked up her purse from the dining table.

"I'm gonna go grocery shopping, so I'll be out for a while." She headed out the door.

The boys got up from the couch and made a silent decision to check up on their heartbroken friend. They made it to her door and had a little fight over who should go first. Finally it was decided that Kendall would go first.

Kendall slowly turned the knob, and opened the door. They walked in slowly seeing a lump on the bed, covered in tissues.

"Charlie?" Kendall asked stepping closer to the bed. "Charlie-Bear~" The figure on the bed started to move and pull the covers off. Charloette revealed herself, eyes red and puffy and face flushed. She took off the covers completely and got out of bed. She flew into Kendall's arms and hugged him tightly.

"I am so sorry." She said with a shaky voice. "Your not crappy friends, your great friends. I'm a crappy friend."

"No," Kendall whispered rubbing small circles into her back. "Your just a little torn."

She let go of Kendall and went to hug the others. She hugged Logan next, then Carlos, and finally James. After she was done with her hug fest she sat down on her bed, them gathering around her.

"I am so sorry, guys. I really hope you can forgive me. What I said was way out of line and I feel really bad about it and regret ever saying it,and it was stupid and childish and totally wrong, your not crappy, I was just upset and hurt and, and, I'm sorry." She rambled.

"It's okay, we forgive you. Just...breathe." James laughed. She smiled at his sense of humor.

"To be honest we thought you weren't gonna forgive us." Carlos commented.

"Oh, I can't stay mad at you guys." She said looking down at her hands where she was playing with a tissue. "I was just frustrated and needed a way to vent, but I chose the worst way ever."

"Well we forgive you," Logan stated.

"and I forgive you." she said.

"But we haven't even said sorry."

"You don't need to."

"Yes we do." Kendall argued. They all stood up and in unison said "We're Sorry." Charlie just laughed.

"You guys are so silly." She got up and hugged them "I love you." They hugged back.

"I love you too." They said together. They pulled apart sat back down.

"So wanna vent the right way?" Carlos asked.

"And what, may I ask, is the right way?" he lifted up some expired eggs.

"I say we throw these at Wayne-Wayne." The boys all nodded vigorously, but Charlie had looks of doubt.

"I don't know, I'm trying to be a little more mature than that." Carlos put the eggs aside.

"More like too chicken! Bak Bak!" he said flapping chicken wings. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Oh, your on!"

* * *

They arrived at Wayne-Wayne's place all dressed in black.

"Operation: Chicken Revenge, set to go." They got out of the car and went towards the apartment.

"Hey Wayne-Wayne!" They yelled. He popped his head out of the window, squinting his eyes to see who called his name. "Take this backstabber." They threw the eggs at him covering him in rotten egg goodness.

"Now, I feel good." Charlie commented.

"You better get out before I call the cops." he yelled back.

"Oh feelings gone! Quick, get out of here!" They all scrambled to try and get home.

* * *

They finally got home all safe and not in handcuffs. They all retreated to their rooms and layed down to rest, except that is for one girl. She went into her room and reached into her dresser, pulling out 2 sets of pictures. It was the pictures her and Wayne-Wayne had taken on their first date. She looked at it and took it into the bathroom.

She held it over the toilet, threatening to flush it. She stayed that way for a couple of minutes. Then took it back and put it back into the dresser.

* * *

**Wow, I am a horrible person! I told you it'd be done in like a couple of days and it's finished in like a month! No excuses this time, although I could think of some. But I hoped you liked it, and I'll be posting Big Time Dance hopefully before Christmas. Happy Holidays!~ Also check out my poll. I wanna start it either before, or on Christmas. I'm thinking of doing a Christmas special but I don't know who my scrooge should be. You can vote on my poll. So far I have like, 2 votes for James and 1 vote for Logan. All the guys are on there, so please vote! I wanted to start this like forever ago but i didn't get much feedback.**


	12. Shake that Ass!

**Hey guys, Aren't you glad I updated a little sooner? Kinda? Well anyways, I wanna give a shout out to my best bud, UmOk. She's so awesome and last friday, January 7th, was her birthday. Way to go Shelbs your older than me now! WOOT! So I'm updating this sooner for her because she loves this story.**

* * *

The students of the Palm Woods school were currently in there small, crowded classroom taking their final exams for the end of the school year. They had about less than 30 seconds to finish. Tick Tock...

"Ok everyone pencils down," Miss Collins instructed. "Pass your finals forward and I'll see all of you at tonight's end of the year Palm Woods school party!" she said enthusiastically followed by groans from all of the students except for Carlos, Charloette, James, Kendall, and Logan.

"Wow," Logan said in response to the groans. "Everyone seems really not excited."

"No it's great," Camille started. "we get cupcakes, punch, and entertainment...by Bitters."

* * *

**Last Year's Party**

The students were in the classroom, all wearing balloon hats, while Bitters was up front making many attempts to blow up some balloons failing each time until he finally passed out.

* * *

The group made a disgusted face toward the image that was just placed in their heads. Kendall raised his hand.

"Miss Collins! Don't you think we could do something remotely...cool for our end of the school year party?"

"Like! A dance." James suggested followed by cheers of pleasure.

"With slow dances." Logan added.

"And dates to slow dance with!" Carlos added to Logan's two cents. At this point they got to whole class cheering for a dance.

"Well we've never had a school dance before, cause we're really just one small classroom. But if a certain_ band _wants to be the school dance committee, sounds great!" The class started to cheer almost immediately.

"Yeah, so you need to find a theme, snacks, decorations, chaperones, and we have no money or place to have it and because today is the last day of school we need to have it tonight." The boys smiles dropped and turned into ones of shock.

'_Oh, Oh, Oh-Oh, Oh' _Charloette mentally thought.

* * *

Big Time Rush ran out of their classroom and slid to the front entrance, Charloette merely just walking next to them.

"Ok! The theme of our dance is..." Kendall trailed off, the rest of his friends finishing for him.

"Mover our butts cause we gotta do this fast."

"Creative." Charlie commented.

The group then walked over to where the girls, Jo, Camille, and Stephanie were sitting in the lobby.

"Jo, hey I need to ask you something." Kendall asked. Char automatically thought he was going to ask her out to the dance. Her assumption was crushed when instead he asked if she could,

"Go to the convenience store and ask them to donate some snackage for the dance?" It was obvious that the blonde girl was thinking the same thing as Charlie when her facial expression dropped

"Oh, sure Kendall." She looked back at the girls and they simply just shrugged, as did Charloette. "Is that the only thing you wanted to ask me?" It took Kendall a minute to think about, but then he remembered something, which they all thought he was going to ask in the first place.

Unfortunately, that still wasn't it.

"Oh, no, um. Can you get some sodies too?" Her expression dropped again.

"Oh sure." She got up from the couch, and left to go do the job she was just assigned. Charloette just shook her head slowly and the thick headedness that was Kendall's boy mind.

"Now we need a dance Location!" James said as he steered the rest of them to Mr. Bitters office. He was about to knock when the door opened suddenly and Bitters popped out, causing James to scream in fright. He was dressed in a suit with a light blue cape and a top hat with a stereo in his hands.

"Of course I'll be the entertainment at your school party." he said immediately. "Behold my new extreme magic act." he set the stereo down and turned the anticipating music. Once the music started he started waving his hands around, which they noticed had handcuffs on them.

"Watch as I escape the handcuffs...of death." He pulled on his hands and grunted in pain as they only pressed against his wrists. "Ow!"

Carlos leaned over to the stereo and turned it off.

"Actually we're gonna have a dance this year. Can we have it here?" he asked excitedly.

"No." he said bluntly. "There's a handsome Doctor's convention in the conference room. And I was never asked to a dance therefore I despise them...and you." he added before leaving to his office and try and get himself un-cuffed.

"I don't think he likes us." Charloette commented. Everyone just turned to her with a 'Duh!' face. They turned around and James, putting his arms around Kendall's and Charloette's shoulders said,

"Where else can we have the dance?" Logan's phone beeped.

"Got it! There's a warehouse we can rent out for 28 bucks! Now where's L.A.'s murder district?" The rest of them hung their heads.

"If we're having the dance there we might as well change the theme to 'Move our butt cause we don't wanna die'!" Charloette said walking out of James' arms and in front of the band.

"You do know that only leaves us one option."

* * *

"Gustavo..." Kendall trailed. The group had come all the way to Gustavo's office to ask him about their dance location. "we were just wondering.."

"Can we have a school dance here tonight?" They said together immediately covering their ears and shutting their eyes, getting ready for the yells that they were expecting to come at them. Charlie had prepared for this and brought special earphones that block out any noise.

"Sure." he simply said. They boys broke free from their state and started to argue with him until they realized what he had said.

"Did you say yes?" they said in unison once again. That is except for Charlie who had no idea what was going on due to her earphones.

"DID HE SAY YES!" she asked yelling, standing next to Logan. He jumped at her yelling in his ear and took off her earphones so she could hear the rest of the conversation, also so he could hear the rest of the conversation.

"You can have you dance at my studio, on one condition. You must sing tonight. On stage. In front of everyone."

"We need to start getting you guys some stage practice." Kelly stated.

"Since you will be terrible tonight, at least the audience won't boo and throw bottles at you. So we gotta deal?"

"Deal." They said.

"Great, let's hit the studio and rehearse the dance." Kelly said gathering her stuff.

"We need to find dates, got it!" James said before him and the rest of the boys darted out of the mans office, leaving Charloette alone with them.

"So much for dancing."

"You." Gustavo said pointing to her.

"What? Your not gonna make me do the moves are you? Cause I don't think that's gonna help them."

"No, you need to be at the dance."

"Oh darn, I was thinking of just completely skipping the awesome dance that the guys were gonna throw, and just stay in my room watching Spanish soap operas and eating ice cream." Kelly chuckled at the girls sarcasm but stopped when Gustavo glared at her.

"Enough of your sarcasm, remember you work for me." she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, ok so why do I need to be there?"

"I need you to record the dogs performance tonight."

"M'kay."

"I don't want any sas-did you just say yes?" She nodded. "Oh, ok." she smiled.

"I think you mistake me too much for the boys Gustavo. I'm not gonna just do the opposite of everything you say." he eyed her suspiciously.

"I like you dog."

"Can I be a cat instead?"

"Out."

"Okay, okay." She headed for the door and went to go find the boys who were waiting for her outside of Rocque Records.

* * *

"Ok dance committee," Kendall said as they walked through the Palm Woods doors into the lobby. "All we need now are some chaperones." The other three seemed to have completely ignore what their leader said, when they said in unison,

"Dates. Got it." They put their Hollywood glasses on and left to the pool area.

"I suggest you ask your mom." Char advised. "I'm sure she'd be more than happy to."

"Great Idea. Thanks Charloette. You gonna go find a date now?"

"I can't."

"Uh Why?" Kendall was confused. She sighed.

"I am trying to get over you know who."

"Oh you mean Wa-"

"Do not say his name! The moment you say that name is the moment this entire day is ruined for me. Say it and I will just be an empty hole wondering around the Palm Woods all alone. And I'll be really not happy." she warned. Kendall raised an eyebrow in question.

"In order to get over him I have to wait the same amount that we dated and since we only broke up last week, that means I still have another week to go."

"Okay?"

"I know it sounds weird, but...it's just too soon." she said looking ath the ground. He put his arm around her shoulders and gave her a one sided hug.

"Nah, it's not weird, it's just you." She smiled.

"I'm gonna go check on the others, don't forget to ask your mom!" she called as she headed toward the pool. The Jennifers walked by her with their hand sticking out. She saw James and Logan standing next to each other and Carlos a little ahead of them.

He quickly ran the short distance between them.

"I call all the girls currently in Palm Woods Park." he said before darting off.

"Same old desperate Carlos." she said walking up next to the two.

"What's your game plan mo-name?" James asked Logan.

"Uh, you know I was thinking about possibly asking um.." he stuttered out looking across the pool at Camille acting.

"Camille!" James finished for him.

"Awww, how sweet!" Charlie cooed.

"Yeah, she's cool. And totally not my type." James whispered. "I approve. Now go." he said pushing Logan. He resisted.

"I don't-"

"Go!"

"Stop it! Ok, I've never actually, I've never actually asked someone out before." he whispered.

"What?"

"Aww." They both glared at her. "Sorry, not helping."

"You've been on dozens of dates." James reasoned putting his arm on Logan's leading him closer.

"Yeah, double dates, that you organized or a girl has asked me out but I've never actually personally asked a girl out before and ya know I'm" he put his hand on his shoulder. "_freaking out."_

"Asking a girl out is easy." Charlie just scoffed which earned another glare from James.

"You just have to be confident and relaxed." he leaned over to a girl. "Hey do you would you go to the dance with me?"

"Sure." the girl replied. He leaned back over.

"See? Now go." he said pushing Logan to Camille. Char stepped closer to James.

"This isn't gonna work ya know?"

"What are you talking about? This is fullproof."

"All you did was tell him to act confident and relaxed." She gestured toward Logan who was spewing out random words to Camille. "That is neither."

He walked back to them.

"You are pathetic." James commented. Logan put his hand on his shoulder and led him out of the pool area.

"That's why your gonna helping me." Charloette turned around too to make her way to the lobby. Before they could take another step Mr. X popped out of no where.

"Stop! Right. There. And go like this." He did a little dance routine which they copied back. "Excellent!" he approved, then let them continue on.

* * *

Charloette was chilling in the lobby, trying to decide what to do to kill time until the dance. Kendall would've already gotten Mrs. Knight to chaperone, she was too lazy to wanna put up decorations, and finding a date was out of the question...or so she thought.

She noticed a small group of boys, possibly 4 or 5 were scrambling up to her, each with a rose in their hand. The boys were decent looking. Not gorgeous but not ugly.

"Can I help you?" She asked them. They all stuck their rose out to her and asked in unison.

"Will you go to the dance with me?" She was shocked to see all of them arguing over her.

"Guys! Calm down! I'm not taking a date with me to the dance!" When she said that the boys suddenly got closer shouting out reasons why they should take her. She was trying to inch away from all of them. She stood up on the couch and tried stepping over it. She lost her footing and was falling over it.

Expecting to fall flat on her back, she embraced for the impact. She was surprised when she found not the hard floor against her back, but strong arms. She opened her eyes that she had closed during the process of falling.

"Are you okay?" he asked. He had long short blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Uh yeah." she said staring into his eyes. He pulled the remainder of her body off the couch and gently placed her on the floor. "Thanks."

"Pleasures all mine." he said taking her hand and kissing the back of it. "Especially for such a pretty girl." she started to blush at this. The fanboys started to disperse, their chances already being foiled.

"I'm Charloette. A-Are you new here? I haven't seen you before." He nodded.

"Yes, my names Colby, I moved in her from Tennessee last week. I sit in the back of Miss Collins class. I missed today though. I also play guitar and I want to try out for a music career."

"That's pretty cool." he smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I was thinking about what to do to kill time, cause there's this dance tonight and so I'm just waiting aroun-"

"Actually, I meant what are you doing in Hollywood?"

"Oh, yeah, my best friends are in a singing group and they invited me to come live the life with them."

"That's cool. So about this dance..."

"Oh yeah, it's an end of the year school dance."

"You have a date?"

"Oh, no, I don't want one. I'm uh...still trying to get over my ex."

"If you want I can help." he said taking her hand once again.

"I-I don't know."

"I won't force you. If you don't wanna go as dates, that's okay. How about as friends."

"I guess that's okay."

"Sweet, I'll meet you there and we can dance together?"

"That sounds nice." he kissed the back of her hand once more and walked off to the elevators.

'Woah' she thought. 'No, it's just a friendly date...I think.'

She started to head back to the apartment wanting to just clear her mind. When she reached her door she found a pile of Handsome Doctors crowding the door. She crowded through them trying to get inside.

"Excuse me! I actually live here!" She shoved her way through and nearly fell over. When she appeared on the other side she saw Mrs. Knight pushing the handsome doctors back and Kendall and Katie standing behind her with smug looks. Finally Mrs. Knight got them out into the hallway and slammed the door. She looked back at her kids, Charlie watching from one of the stools next to the counter. She walked over to them.

"I love you both for caring," she started off. "But I am perfectly capable of getting my own date."

"No your not." they replied, earning a chuckle from Charloette who was enjoying the view.

"I'm fine!"

"Mom," Kendall started. "It's time to put down the romance novels, and find some romance!"

"Your not gettin any younger." Katie added. Mrs. Knight stared at her in awe, her mouth ajar.

"Fine, you wanna get me a date. Get me..." She reached for a book and brought it back up. "Him. But only him. This is the man of my dreams, the love of my life. Nobody else." She threw the book at them. "Good luck."

"Ok! Let's get him!"

"You got it!" They high fived. Charloette rolled her eyes.

"Persistence obviously runs in your family."

"Is there a reason why you cam up here?" Kendall asked.

"Oh yeah..." She thought back to what happened in the lobby. 'Maybe I shouldn't tell.' she thought. 'I already told him I didn't want a date. Besides it's not really a date.'

"I forgot." she got off the stool and headed towards the door. "Imma hang around a bit before the dance. Good Luck with Operation: Mom Date." she walked out the door and headed for the elevators.

* * *

She walked into the pool area, immediately seeing James and Logan hiding behind a bush. She saw James holding a flying disk and then throwing it. He got it back almost immediately. He threw it again and this time it came flying at her. She caught it and read "Will you go to the dance with me?" on it. She rolled her eyes and wrote on a sticky note, her reply. She threw it back at him.

James caught the flying disk and him and Logan read the note out loud.

"This is stupid. -3 C."

"Another tip," James said. "Always make sure you know who your throwing too." He saw Camille start to get up and walk alongside the pool. He tore off the rest of the responses and handed Logan the disk. "Quick! Aim at Camille and fire."

Logan did in fact aim at her and threw it as hard as he could. Unfortunately a little too hard, for when it hit Camille it caused her to be pushed into the pool with all of her belongings. They looked at across the pool to their friend who had a smug look of 'I told you so'.

"What else you got?" James grabbed Logan and took him somewhere else to strategize.

Charloette, having enough of the pool for one day moved back into the Lobby. She saw Carlos coming out of a hallway, then Stephanie King approaching him.

"Hey Carlos! Are you going to the Dance tonight?" she asked him. Charlie got giddy with excitement. Someone wanted Carlos to go to the dance with them.

"Stephanie, you have no idea!" he said then stormed off. Both girls had looks of confusion on their face.

Stephanie, deciding to ignore it, left. However, Charlie was not about to let it go. This was the first time someone had wanted to ask _him _out, and she wasn't going to let him ignore it.

She followed to where he was headed and peeked in Miss Collins room. She saw the Jennifers standing in front of a changing blind, when Carlos came out in a purple suit, blonde wig, and a cup and pitcher in his hands.

"Yah I'm Olaf, bringing the punch." he said in some weird accent.

"Oh Jennifer, he's darling." The black Jennifer commented. "But you simply must meet my date, Marchello." There was a pause as she was waiting on Carlos. "Marchello?" Carlos then realized what he had to do and went back behind the blind and came out 2 seconds later in a soccer uniform, dreadlocks, and holding a soccer ball.

"No, that's Ronaldonio, the Jamaican soccer star. I want Marchello." he went behind the blind one again and came out 2 seconds later. Only this time it seemed like it was a mix of all kinds of boys.

"Carlos!" the girls yelled in unison.

"I've never been three people before!"

"Hey! If you wanna date The Jennifers, that's what it takes." The blonde one said.

"Now," The brunette said handing him a list. "Here's a list of things to say at the dance, and show up prepared to Samba." They did their signature snap and walked out of the room, not even noticing Charloette by the door. Once they were out of sight she walked into the classroom, Carlos in his normal attire.

"Carlos!" she called, causing him to jump a little. "What are you doing? Why are you going to the dance with the Jennifers?"

"Because they're hot!" he reasoned, packing up the rest of his costumes.

"But all three of them?"

"All three of them are hot!" she shook her head.

"Carlos, don't go to the dance with them."

"And why not?"

"Cause, they're shallow, egotistical, snobs, who care about nothing except how you rank in this town."

"So?"

"Carlos, are you not listening to me? This is stupid!"

"No it's not!"

"But this is the wrong thing to do!"

"Why? Just cause you don't like them?"

"No, not just that."

"Why don't you try stop telling me what to do?" he said with a little harshness.

"Look I'm just trying to be a good friend."

"Yeah, well your not." he was about to walk out, when Charlie stopped him.

"C'mon Carlos, you gotta trust me! They're just using you. They don't want Carlos, they want a guy they can dress up."

"I know that! And I'm fine with it!"

"But Carlos that's not right!"

"I don't care! Besides, your one to talk. Your last boyfriend was just using you! He didn't care about you, just wanted a girl that he could use to mess with us. Wayne-Wayne was nothing but a jerk face who was heartless from the beginning, but you couldn't see that because you were too stupid! We told you to watch out for him but you didn't listen, so I really don't need advice from someone who went through this and ended up landing flat on their face! I'd rather play this my way and actually come out on top! So Butt Out while I go find out how to Samba!" he stormed out and left Charloette to mourn.

In less than 5 seconds after Carlos left, Mr. X popped out in a Samba shirt and Maracas.

"Did someone say Samba~?" he asked shaking his shoulders, then he noticed the not so happy look on her face. "Never mind." Then walked back out.

"I don't feel so good." she said after a long silence. She walked out of the classroom lifeless through the lobby, up the stairs and into the apartment. When she first walked in she noticed Fabio coming out. Too depressed to notice, she just walked back into her room, ignoring the gathering that was occurring in the bathroom.

She was laying on her bed on her side, staring across from her, tears threatening to spill. She layed there for what felt like hours but really was about 30 minutes. The door started to open slowly and she quickly pulled the comforters over her face. Her roommate, Katie was coming in.

"Hey Char." she said sitting on the edge of her own bed. She mumbled back a reply. "You okay?" She wiped her eye vigorously under the covers and pulled them off.

"Yeah, just a little exhausted." she said drearily. "I think I may skip the dance."

"I thought Gustavo was making you go, to ya know, record the performance?" Charloette's face lit up with realization and she instantly clasped her hands over her face.

"Oh that's right! Ugh, how much more time till the dance?" She asked her. Katie looked down at her watch.

"Uh, about an hour."

"Where is everyone?"

"Well James and Kendall went out to get a horse costume..." She looked at her strangely. "It's to help Logan ask out Camille. Logan went to go get a medieval outfit, also for asking out Camille. And Carlos is..."

"I know where Carlos is." she said solemnly, her face a little darkened. Katie stared at her.

"Are you sure your okay?" Charlie's face was brightened the moment she asked.

"Of course! Just a little tired from all this...dance...Well, I'm gonna go get started on my hair. Later Katie!" she got up from her bed and walked out the door all the way to the bathroom. 'That was too intense.' she thought. 'I don't want anyone knowing how I feel or what Carlos said.' She reached under the sink for the curling iron. 'Let's just get tonight over with.'

* * *

Charloette had arrived to the dance a little late. She was wearing a black dress that went to her calves with a tan bow tied around it, her hair curled short with a black rose headband in it, a clutter necklace, and flats. When she walked in, the hallway was void of kids except for Jo and Kendall, half of Kendall's body in a horse suit.

"You thought we were together?" Jo asked. "Like together, together."

"Yeah...is that okay?"

"It's, it's great." They enveloped each other in a hug.

"Ahem." Charlie coughed. They pulled away quickly.

"Hey, your late." Kendall started. "We're about to go on."

"Sorry, just got a little pre-occupied." she said with no enthusiasm.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes! I'm fine, why does everyone keep asking that? Now let's go, you have a show to perform." She blew up at him. She walked into the room, Kendall and Jo following. Kendall quickly walked on stage where his friends were. He was standing in front of his mic, looking out into the crowd. He shot a worried glance at Charlie, who was in the back by the snack table with his mom, her video camera in her hand and recording, her face emotionless.

Music started playing, at the boys readied themselves in front of their mics, James starting.

"There were so many things that I never ever get to say. Cause I'm always tongue-tied with my words gettin in the way." Carlos sang next.

"If you could read my mind, all your doubts would be left behind." James came in.

"And every little thing would be fallin in to place." The boys moved aside for Carlos.

"I would scream to the world," he pointed at Stephanie. "They would see your my girl. But I just..." all together.

"Keep gettin, stuck stuck. But I'm never givin, up up. In the middle of a perfect day, I'm trippen over words to say, Cause I don't wanna keep you guessin.." the song trailed on as Charloette turned her head to the side Mrs. Knight was on. Fabio was approaching her.

"Hi, I'm Fabio." Mrs. Knight turned noticing the foreign sexy man for the first time.

"Woah!"

She turned to Charloette, who pointed to Katie, who smile and pushed her mother forward.

"Would you like to dance?" he took her hand.

"Yes..?" There was a sudden ding, causing Fabio to reach into his pockets.

"Oh, would you like a pork chop?" she took it as they motioned for the dance floor.

"They grow up so fast." Katie said once her mother left.

As her mother danced with Fabio, she looked at Kendall on the stage mouthing a question and pointing at Fabio. He replied by giving her a thumbs up.

Charloette started focusing back to the performance and saw everyone with their hands up.

"Keep gettin, stuck stuck. But I'm never givin, up up. In the middle of a perfect day, I'm trippen over words to say, Cause I don't wanna keep you guessin but I always end up gettin, stuck stuck. But I'm never givin, up Up." they raised each hand on the last two words and brought their hands down slowly, signaling the song was over. The crowd started to cheer and the boys started jumping up and down in excitement, well...Carlos was.

Charloette turned the camera to her.

"You just saw Big Time Rush performing their new song 'Stuck' for the first time at their school dance. Hope you liked it." she said with enthusiasm as she shut the camera, the excitement going with it. She looked out into the crowd observing all the people. She saw Mama Knight dancing with the love of her life, Camille dancing crazy with Logan, Kendall, James, and Jo standing together, and Carlos...with Stephanie.

'Guess he ended up making the right choice after all.' She thought. She looked out into the crowd again noticing everyone's happy faces(except for the Jennifers of course) and wondered why she didn't feel the same. She thought of the one place she always go's to in times of depression, and withh that in mind she walked over to the entrance of the room and walked out before anyone could see her.

* * *

"He'll be fine." Carlos, Kendall, and Logan assured as James was being chased by girls out of the studio. Kendall noticed a blonde boy walking and looking around for someone. Knowing the boy, he decided to call out to him.

"Colby!" he called, the boy turning around and walking toward him. They gave each other a man hug(the one where they high five and then pat each other on the back) and stepped back.

"Hey guys this is Colby, the new kid in our class. Colby, this is Carlos, Logan, Jo, and James is currently being chased by angry girls." he introduced everyone.

"Was that where the girlish scream came from?" Colby asked.

"Yeah, that's James." Carlos said. Colby continued to look throughout the room.

"You looking for someone?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, I met this girl today and I was supposed to meet her at the dance, but I can't find her."

"What she look like?"

"She's about the same height as you friend." he said pointing to Carlos. "Brown hair that goes to her shoulders, tan skin. Her names Charloette."

"Charloette?" the boys asked in unison.

"Yeah, you know her?"

"She's our best friend." Logan explained.

"Oh, so you're the friends she's living with."

"That's us." Carlos said placing his arms around their shoulders.

"Have you seen her?"

"Yeah, she _was_ in the back." Kendall started. "She told me she didn't want a date."

"Yeah, she said that too, that she was trying to get over her ex. But I just asked for one dance and she was okay with it."

"Wait, she's trying to get over her ex?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah," Kendall assured. "She wouldn't even let me say his name, her exact words were 'Do not say his name! The moment you say that name is the moment this entire day is ruined for me. Say it and I will just be an empty hole wondering around the Palm Woods all alone. And I'll be really not happy.'"

"Her ex sounds pretty nasty." Colby commented.

"Yeah, she doesn't like to be reminded, it really hurt her." Logan added.

Carlos' eyes widened in realization. He ran his hands over his face.

"Excuse us Colby, I need to talk to these guys in private real quick." He grabbed Logan and Kendall's arms and dragged them outside of the studio.

"What'd you need to talk to us about buddy?" Logan asked. He looked back and forth between them, opening and closing his mouth, not sure how to approach it.

"I messed up!" he finally blurted out.

"What do you mean?" Kendall asked.

"Well..." he explained to them, the earlier scene. The spying, the changing, the confrontation, the argument, the words, everything.

"WHAT?" Logan and Kendall yelled in unison, causing Carlos to flinch.

"How could you say that?" Logan asked harshly. "You knew how upset she was after the break up."

"I'm sorry! I was really mad and I didn't think she'd take me seriously!"

"Carlos you really messed up this time!"

"I know and I'm really really REALLY, sorry. I didn't mean any of it."

"We're not ones you should be telling." Logan said.

"But I don't know where she is."

"Well, let's try thinking like Charloette." Their leader suggested. They all closed their eyes visualizing. "If you were Charloette and you were depressed, where would you go?" When Kendall and Logan opened their eyes, realizing where Carlos was already sprinting down the hallway. They all knew the place she would go in situations like this.

* * *

The door burst open, as James was trying to escape from his angry mob. He thought the one place he could lose them was on his way up to the roof. He was wrong.

He was already on the roof and the girls were somewhere behind. He could hear the uproar as they got closer and closer. He darted his head around, looking for something that could help him. When he looked to the right of the door, he found Charloette sitting on the ground, her knees to her chest.

"Help! Girls! Ask! Dance! Angry!" he stuttered out words that would make sense to no one else, but she was able to put them together. She got up.

"Get up there." she said pointing to the top of the platform where the door was. He climbed up and layed flat. "Give me your phone." he threw it down and she started writing a text on his phone. She handed him back his phone. "Count to 10 and press send." she instructed.

2 seconds later a group of angry girls barged through the door.

"Where's James?" One asked angrily. Charlie shook her head.

"No one up here." her phone beeped a second later. "Oh, he just texted me saying 'He ditched the girls and is on his way back to the dance.'" One of the girls took the phone and read it.

"She's right, Back to the Dance!" they yelled and ran back down the stairs. 10 seconds later Charloette told him it was safe to come down.

"Thanks!" he said engulfing her in a hug.

"No prob." she broke away the hug and sat back down in her spot. James stood in his spot before something clicked in his head. He sat down next to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" she said in her, 'I have no idea what your talking about' voice.

"Your on the roof." he simply stated.

"So?"

"Whenever your on any kind of roof, it means something happened and you need to clear your mind."

"No it doesn't."

"Yes it does, and it's always been like that." she was silent. "So what happened?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Well I do." he said inching closer. "And I won't leave you alone until you do." she sighed, knowing how irritating James could get when he wants something.

"Okay, okay. Me and Carlos got in a fight."

"So? You guys always get into fights and it's never a problem."

"Yeah, well he said some things that just...made me feel bad."

"Like what?"

"He mentioned Wayne-Wayne, said I was stupid, I was being used, basically gave me a summary of my relationship. And I didn't like it. I'm was still trying to get over him, but with what he said it made me feel the same day I found out."

"Whoa, that doesn't sound like Carlos."

"It's kinda my fault."

"How?"

"Cause I was trying to convince him not to go out with the Jennifers." You'd have to do a lot to make the Latino boy mad. But there are just a few things you can do that will make him flare.

He doesn't like to be told what to do, or be called stupid by someone other than his friends, or stealing his helmet. Any of these things and he is not afraid to go at you.

"But you were just trying to be a good friend."

"He didn't think so...This is just God's way of getting back at me for calling four amazing friends, crappy." James laughed.

"Will you let that go? We already told you we forgived you, it wasn't that big a deal." there was a pause. "And I'm sure Carlos didn't mean what he said, you know how he gets when he's mad. He can't control himself."

"Yeah..." she trailed off. There was a loud bang as the roof door was slammed open. Carlos was holding onto the door handle, putting all his weight on it, panting loudly.

"I'll just leave you two alone." James said getting up and going down the stairs. Before he went down, he patted Carlos on the shoulder. "Good luck buddy." he whispered.

Carlos just kept panting, trying to catch his breath. Charlie, got up and walked over to him carefully.

"Carlos...are you okay?"

"Yeah...just...ran all the way...up here." he said in between breaths.

"That's like 5 flights of stairs."

"Exactly." he wheezed out. She rubbed circles on his back while he caught his breath. When he finally did, he straightened his back.

"You gonna be okay now?" she asked. He nodded, then took her hand, pulling her closer and hugged her.

"I am so sorry." she put her arms around him and hugged back. He pulled away. "I should have never said those things to you, they were heartless and cruel and just plain out mean."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not. I was really stupid."

"You weren't stupid...you were blind."

"I had no idea you were still trying to get over Wayne-Wayne." When he said his name, her heart dropped.

"Y-Yeah, I am." she sat back down by the door again. Carlos realized what he did and mentally slapped himself. He crouched down in front of her.

"Oh, I did it again. I'm sorry."

"Carlos, it's okay."

"But your hurt."

"Just a little bit. It's called heart brake. You'll experience it when you suffer from your first break up. You can have all the time in the world but it will never fully heal. Besides, I'm sorry too. I should have never told you what to do. Your smart enough to know what to do."

"I doubt that." she laughed.

"And in the end you picked the right choice."

"Yeah, after being pulled three ways. And I should've realized it sooner."

"Better late than never."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I think so."

"And Char, I don't think you should worry about your break up. Because in the end you made the right choice and you were strong enough to handle it maturely."

"We threw eggs at his apartment."

"You could've thrown bricks." She nodded her head in agreement. "The point is you won't need all the time in the world to get over it, because your Charloette. The girl who's always moving forward." she eyed him suspiciously.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done to Carlos?" they laughed.

"I have my moments." She got up and pulled him into a hug.

"Thanks Carlos, I feel better now."

"No prob." They pulled away a little, their arms still holding each other, paying attention to the slow music they could hear blaring out a window of the party downstairs.

"May I have this dance?" Carlos offered.

"Won't it seem weird?"

"Nah, just think of this as the time we took ballroom dancing class together."

"What about your date?"

"She'll understand." he put his hands on her waist and she put hers on his shoulders. "By the way, your date was looking for you tonight."

"Oh my gosh I totally forgot." she said in realization. "I'm gonna have to make it up to him, I just hope he won't be upset."

"I'll talk to him."

"Thanks." They continued to sway back and forth smoothly. That was until a certain someone stepped on the others shoe.

"Ow!" Carlos yelled in pain.

"Sorry!"

"Now it really feels like Ballroom class." They both laughed and continued to sway on the roof. To others it may have seemed like a couple, dancing romantically on the rooftop. But to them it was just two friends trying not to step on each others toes.

"Ow!"

"Sorry!"

* * *

**Okay, so the end may seem romantic and stuff, but it's really meant to be a friend thing. So I hope that didn't lead you on or anything. Cause I have said this before, this is pure friendship fic. I hoped you liked this one. My friend's been pestering me about it and it was getting annoying. Happy B-day Shelbs! Aren't you happy I posted now? You better be!**


	13. In Every Single Way

**Hey I'm alive! Yeah so your probably thinking I'm like a total ass right now. It's been forever. But I'll be updating all week cause I promised my friend and because it's spring break. So enjoy this one. Especially all you James fans.(Btw does anyone get the title? It's that song...Cause your beautiful in every single way!)**

* * *

"Girls Movie Night!" Charloette shouted as she plopped down onto the couch with popcorn where Jo, Camille, and Rachael(sunblock girl) were sitting. All the girls were currently in their PJ's and enjoying the vacancy of the apartment. The other girls in question cheered.

"So what are we watching?" Camille asked. Charloette reached onto the coffee table and picked up the case.

"Nightmare on Elm Street."

"Isn't that a scary movie?" Rachael asked wearily. It was a fact that none of these girls liked scary movies unless they were in their boyfriends arms, with them whispering ever 5 minutes that it was 'Gonna be okay.' and that they'll 'Protect us.'

"Yeah but all my friends said that it's not that scary and that it's pretty stupid. So we're good." She turned off the lamp that was providing the source of light in the apartment and pressed the select button on the remote.

The movie started and already 5 minutes into the movie the girls were flinching. It wasn't until the girl was being lifted into the air and thrown across the room that they had already had too much to handle.

"I'm turning on the lights!" Char practically screamed as she shot up from the couch and attempted to run to the light switch across the room, key word being _attempted_.

As she scrambled off the table she didn't realize how close the table was to the couch. She hit her knee on one of the corners of the table and completely tripped over it and fell flat on her face with a loud SMACK!

The rest of the girls gasped and quickly aided to her side, immediately turning on the lights and turning off the movie.

"Charloette are you okay?" Jo asked as she helped her sit up. She rubbed her eyes and opened them to reveal them being watery. She squinted at Jo, who was only a foot away from her face. She blinked and rubbed her eyes again.

"I can't see." she merely said as if it was normal. Camille started to panic.

"Charloette's blind!" she yelled.

"What? N-No, no I'm not blind." Charloette calmed her down, now rubbing one eye. "One of my contacts fell out."

"Contacts?" The girls asked in unison.

"Since when do you wear contacts?" Camille asked.

"Since I was 13, now everyone fan out and look for it." She got on her knees and squinted at the floor, the other girls following her example. 10 minutes later and they still hadn't found it.

"Anything?" Char called to the other girl all around the floor.

"Nope."

"Nothing here."

"Nada."

"Darn." They all got off the floor and stood near each other in an unplanned circle.

"Do you have an extra set?"

"No, I'm gonna text my mom to send me some." she said brining her phone inches away from her face. "Okay, I'm all set. They're gonna be here in 3 days."

"What are you going to do till then?" Charlie replied by sighing and going up to her room. She came back down on the swirly slide moments later with something black in her hands.

"I brought this with me in case of an emergency." She unfolded it and put it on her face revealing big thick black glasses. The girls gasped and there beautiful friend Charloette turned into a dork in seconds flat.

"Yeah I get that a lot. I've had these things since 7th grade and have hated them since 7th grade." she said walking back to the couch, the girls following.

"They're huge, they're dorky, and they're just plain ugly." she said making a disgusted face.

"It must have been a pain wearing those around school."

"Yeah mostly cause I didn't wear them."

"What do you mean?"

"I absolutely hated my glasses so I never wore them and that's not exactly the greatest idea ever."

"Did the guys know?"

"Not at first, but I eventually had to tell them and...well, it's a really sweet story."

"Tell us! Tell us!"

"Ok, ok. Well it started in 7th grade when we had to take the eye exam at school. The nurse gave me a piece of paper to give to my mom and we ended up going to the eye doctor..."

* * *

_Charlie was in the waiting room of the optometrist's office. She played with her shoulder length hair that she got cut just a week ago, while her mother was signing her in. After what seemed like an eternity later her name was called up and she had to sit down on a chair with a huge eye machine in front of her. The Doctor brought it closer to her face and she had to look at multiple slides, most of them being blurry to her. _

_After the machine the Doctor took Charloette's mother to the side for a private conversation. She stared at the ceiling simply waiting for her mother to finish. When they came back over to her the Doctor looked straight at her with his hand easing into his coat the entire time talking._

_"Well, Charloette..." he trailed off. "I'm afraid that your vision is not that clear." She stared at him blankly._

_"And...?"_

_"It seems that you are going to need to wear glasses." The hand that eased into his coat pulled out to reveal black glasses. "Specifically these." _

_She eyed object in the man's hands. They were probably the most unattractive glasses in the world. The lenses too wide for her face, the dark thick rim surrounding it. Any wearer of those would be ashamed to have such ugly things on their face. _

_"Are you serious?" she asked looking the doctor in the eyes. He nodded. "Am I being punk'd?" She looked around the room for any hidden cameras._

_"No, hunny. He's serious." her mother complied. She looked back at the spectacles in his hands. She picked them up carefully as if they were to turn to dust with the slightest misplace of the finger. She opened up the temples of the glasses and started to bring to her face. She did so carefully afraid of what was to happen once on. _

_She put them on and suddenly everything was just a little bit clearer. The Optometrist brought a mirror over to her to see her new transformation. She looked at the image reflected and nearly screamed._

_She looked like a dork._

_"Why do I have to wear these? Can't I get a cooler pair or something?" The man shook his head._

_"I'm afraid not. You have a specific eye condition that no normal pair can suffice."_

_"So I have to wear these and look like a googily eyed freak! What about contacts?" he shook his head again. _

_"They would have to be customly made and unfortunately your insurance can't cover it. Also, contacts are a serious thing. You'd need to be extremely responsible." She scoffed._

_"Story of my life." she muttered although they still heard her. "Mom, can't you do something?"_

_"I'm sorry baby, but we can't afford it right now. Maybe next year for your birthday." She groaned and slumped into her chair._

_"I don't even need these. I can still see!" _

_"Your condition will get worse in time." She sunk more into her chair and folded her arms in a pout._

_"This sucks." she muttered. _

* * *

_"Okay Char, here's your stop." Her mother said pulling at a stop in front of Kendall's house._

_"I think I wanna go home." she said staring at the door expecting the boys to come out and invite her._

_"Why?" She turned back to her mother._

_"There's no way I'm going to let them see me like this." her mother sighed. _

_"It's not that big a deal, Charloette. I think your over exaggerating."_

_"No I'm not mom, they're gonna laugh at me."_

_"They're your friends."_

_"Exactly, that's why they're gonna last! It's like last month when Carlos tried cutting his own hair and he had a little bald spot on the top of his head. We all laughed."_

_"Charloette that's horrible!"_

_"Don't worry mom he was laughing too. And it didn't matter too much because he always had his helmet on so no one could see. Everyone is going to see me." she said, the last part filled with sadness. Her mother put a comforting on her thigh._

_"Char, you can't hide from them. They are your friends and they might laugh but they won't laugh forever."_

_"Thanks mom, but can't I just go home?"_

_"Nope." She reached over and opened her daughters door for her. "Mostly because I have to go to work and don't have time." Char got out of the car grumpily. _

_"I'll pick you up around 9 ok?" She only nodded as a response to her mother's question. "Don't worry so much, you'll be fine." and with those last words she drove off._

_"I doubt it." she muttered as she watched her mother drive around the corner. Once the car was out of view she turned back around to face the Knight household. _

_As she stared at the house she fantasized of what would happen if she decided to go in._

_She imagined that once she got in the guys would be running around the corner to greet her. They would see that she looked nothing like their life-long friend, but they know it's her. After they got over the shock they'd be rolling on the floor laughing hysterically. She'd feel like dieing on the spot. Wanting to disappear from the situation. Then after the laughter would come the insults. She could only imagine what Carlos would say, or Kendall, or Logan, or even..._

_James._

_"No." she thought. "I can't go up to James looking like this." She looked around observing her situation trying to think of a way out of it. "It's way too far to walk home and my mom already said she was going to pick me up here..." She looked back at the house and caught a glimpse of herself in the reflection of a window._

_"I'll get rid of the problem." she thought as she reached up and took off the glasses and put them in the little backpack she brought. Her vision didn't falter by much. If anything she would have to squint a little read something more than 20 ft away from her._

_She smiled at her reflection, happy to see someone she noticed. She strode to the door and knocked with confidence. It was opened a minute later by Mrs. Knight._

_"Why hello Charloette." She greeted._

_"Hi Mrs. Knight. The boys here?" _

_"Yes, they're in Kendall's room." she welcomed her in and pointed in the direction of the stairs. _

_"Thanks!" She ran up the stairs and turned the familiar right to Kendall's room. His door was closed and was covered in a kinds of decoration. Hockey Posters, Hockey Stickers, a sign that said 'Kendall's Room', and her personal favorite a sign that said 'No girls allowed' with 'except charlie' scribbled in red crayon below it. _

_That caused a little dilemma between the group when they were little. Realizing that, in fact, Charloette was a girl. Carlos solved it by grabbing a red crayon and stepping outside to room. He came back seconds later a smile on his face. When the others saw what he had done they too had smiles on their faces. That had been about 5 years ago and it is still up despite the fact that everyone comes in._

_She opened the door and was greeted by a pillow thrown in her face. It plopped to the ground. She had a some what irritated expression. The other boys just looked at her in worry, afraid to be chew'd out. _

_"Sorry." Logan croaked out, the one who through the pillow. She now had a blank expression, which only scared the boys more. She set down her backpack and picked up the pillow that was thrown at her. _

_She charged towards Logan and started to pelt him with the pillow(playfully of course). Soon everyone was joining the pillow fight. By the timed they had tired out the room was covered in feathers. They were laying on the floor there heads in a circle._

_"I forgive you." Charlie said hitting Logan one last time with the pillow. The group laughed. _

_"So how was the doctor's Charlie?" Kendall asked. She tensed up at the question._

_"I-It was good." she stuttered out. _

_"So there anything wrong with?" Carlos asked._

_"No, no. The nurse made a mistake. My eyes are perfect."_

_"That's good to hear." Logan said._

_"Yeah, That'__d suck if you had to wear glasses." James added._

_The boys laughed and she threw in a fake laugh. But she knew the truth so it only made her uncomfortable. _

_A couple of hours later her mom came to pick her up. She looked out the window and saw the familiar old sedan. _

_"My mom's here guys." She said getting up and picking up her backpack. "I'll see you guys later." She walked out of the room and ran down the stairs. She stopped in front of the front door. She looked around to see if the boys or anyone else was around. The boys were still talking in the room and Mrs. Knight was watching TV with 7 year old Katie Knight._

_She reached into her bag and slipped out the glasses. She put them on her face and quickly called out to Mrs. Knight. _

_"My moms here, thanks for having me over. Bye!" She opened the door before Mrs. Knight could say anything. She stepped out and closed it behind her. She saw her mom waiting patiently in her car. She walked over to her and opened the front door._

_"Hey mom how was work?" _

_"Boring. So how did it go with the boys?" _

_"Uh, you were right. They completely understood."_

_"Did they laugh?" _

_"Um," she scratched her head. "A little but they thought it was because I was kidding. They stopped when I told them they were real." _

_"See? I told you, you would be fine. How about some Ice Cream?"_

_"Yeah that sounds nice." With the current situation of lying to her mother she wouldn't want Ice Cream but declining the sweet treat would only make her mother suspicious._

* * *

_Charloette was able to pull off her stunt for 2 weeks. She would wear her glasses around her mom only, and that wasn't often considering she was always working. When she was at school or around her friends she had them off. She had it figured out and didn't intend on telling anyone anytime soon. She wasn't sure how long she was going to do this but just decided to focus on how to fool them now._

_Although it seemed like she had everything under control, she had forgotten that her vision would get worse. It gradually got harder for her to see. When sitting in the middle of class she had to squint just to see the board. In Gym she had a hard time hitting the ball, kicking the ball, catching the ball. And sometimes she had trouble telling who was who(she though Logan was Carlos at one point). Through all of this she hasn't once acknowledged that it was because it was her eyesight. That was until one Hockey game._

* * *

_It was the championship game and everyone was there. The line-up, James Diamond, Carlos Garcia, Kendall Knight, Logan Mitchell, and some other guy. On the bench was the rest of the team including, Charloette Matthews. _

_It may seem weird for a girl to be on a hockey team but there's no rule stating a certain gender to play. It was tough at first convincing the couch to let her on and even harder to convince the team. Eventually everyone warmed up to it and the fact that she was wicked on the ice. But that didn't mean she Played all games. The couch still had a hard time letting her on, not wanting her to get hurt._

_He'd only let her out when it was absolutely necessary. Just like tonight._

_"Matthews! Your in!" She shot up from the bench._

_"I am?" _

_"Yes, now get in there!" She put on strapped on her helmet and stepped over the wall separating them from the ice. She glided on the ice to meet with the rest of the team going for the ice. _

_Tonight's game was very important. Yes, it was the championship game but it was also against their rivals Duluth East. There was no way they were going to let them win. _

_Charloette was nervous to play. There were a lot of things on the line and she had just begun to notice difficulties in her vision(even though they started a week ago). She shook off the butterflies and went charging. She slammed an opponent into the boards and took the puck. She skated toward the goal and shot it in the net. _

_She scored and the score was 1 to 1 with only 20 seconds left in the game. Kendall got the puck and started down the rink. Charloette glided alongside him. A buff guy on the other team came and slammed Kendall down, taking the puck with him. She turned around and followed him. He was way to big for her to take down, so she decided she would have to pull her spin move. _

_It's a move she came up with herself. She spins around in front of him and steals the puck while he's distracted. Although she hasn't tried it since before she got the glasses. _

_She pulled off her move and the guy was dumbfounded. She easily stole the puck back. But when she stopped she backed up into the boards. When she looked up everything was blurry. She didn't know which way she was going. She tried to see which goal was which but couldn't tell. _

_She heard her name being yelled. But she wasn't sure whether it was the crowd or her teammates. She was pretty much bugging out. She tried closing her eyes hoping she'd get super hearing like people on tv get when they lose their glasses. _

_She tried zoning in on one of the people calling her name. She finally heard a familiar voice. It was James. She shot the puck toward the voice right before she was slammed down by the buff guy. Lucky for her and the rest of the team she shot right towards James._

_He took it and flew down the rink toward the goal. He shot. He scored! The crowd roared and everyone started to pick James up and chant his name. That was until they noticed one of their teammates sitting on the ice in pain. _

_When they guy slammed into her he wrist was at and awkward angle. The force caused something in it to brake. She slide down the board griping her wrist in pain. When she opened her eyes everything was still blurry, but she wasn't sure if that was her eyes or the tears leaking. _

_When everyone realized the girl in pain, they stopped chanting and put James down. Her friends skated toward her along with a medic. _

_"Charlie are you ok?" said a figure that sounded like Kendall._

_"Kendall?" _

_"Yeah, who else. Did you hurt your head?" he asked taking off her helmet. Everything was a lot brighter without her helmet. She looked around to see herself surrounded. _

_"N-No, I didn't. It's just my wrist." She brought it closer to her body. The Medic came and tried to get closer but she scooted away, unfamiliar with who he was._

_"Don't worry, I'm gonna help you." he assured her. This time when her came closer she let him examine her wrist. _

_"It looks like you've broken it. I'm going to have to set it back into place. This may hurt." And it did. Although she knew it would. Braking a bone is pain enough, having to set one back into place is worse. _

_She yelped in pain, trying to contain herself. She felt it throb. The Medic wrapped her wrist in a bandage and then put a brace on it. He informed her that if the pain worsens she should go to the hospital to get a cast. She nodded, the tears finally falling down her cheeks._

_Her friends helped her up and skate across the rink, the crowd applauding her safety. When she got off the ice her teammates were patting her on the back. Her friends walked her into the girls locker room so she could change privately._

_She carefully got out of her gear and put on her days clothes:Shorts and a Minnesota Wilds T-shirt. For a while she starred at the brace on her hand. If she felt guilty for lying to her mother 2 weeks ago, she felt more guilty now. _

_She grabbed her duffel bag and walked out of the locker room. She expected everyone to be gone, celebrating their current victory. So it surprised her when she walked out to see her four best friends waiting outside the door. _

_"What are ya'll doing here? Shouldn't you be at the party?"_

_"We were waiting for you." Kendall explained. _

_"I'm not going. I'm just gonna relax." she said bringing up her wrist so they'd understand. _

_"Well neither will we." James said._

_"What? No, ya'll can't. Especially you James. You scored the winning goal. Not going to the part would be like not going to your own birthday party." It was silent._

_"What happened out there?" Logan asked._

_"What do you mean?" _

_"You were totally freaking out there Char." Carlos answered with concern. "It's like you had no idea where you were."_

_"I just got a little dizzy, no big deal." She started to walk toward the door when Kendall put an arm on her shoulder. She turned around and squinted at him before realizing it was him._

_"What's with all the squinting. Your worrying me Charloette. It's like you can't see me." She didn't respond. "Can you see me?" she still didn't respond. _

_"Charloette what happened at the doctor's office 2 weeks ago?" James asked. The way they were surrounding her made her feel horrible. So she decided to come clean._

_"I had to get glasses." she said bluntly. "But I didn't like them and was worried you'd make fun of me for them."_

_"They can't be that bad Char." Logan said. She set the duffel bag down and reached into it. She pulled out the gross things and put them on. She looked back up at her friends and what she had expected to happen, happened. _

_The boys stared at her in shock. She did look like a completely different person. She felt small against there stairs. _

_"I knew you were gonna act like this." She muttered, although they heard her. _

_"No, it's um..." Kendall started but trailed off._

_"They're really..." Logan added._

_"Something?" Carlos finished._

_The three boys looked at each other before bursting out laughing. She blushed furiously._

_"You look like a complete nerd!" Kendall choked out. _

_"Those have to be the ugliest glasses I've ever seen!" Logan said._

_"Hah!" was all Carlos could make out. She was so embarrassed. _

_She folded her arms and looked at James expectingly. She knew he would add his 2 cents._

_But he did something she wasn't expecting. He walked over to Charloette and put his hands on her shoulders and looked right into her eyes. _

_"I think you look beautiful." he said in the utmost seriousness._

_"Y-You do?" she asked in disbelief._

_"She does?" The others asked. He glared at them then turned back at Char._

_"Yes. You do. No glasses or hairstyle or anything could change that. You are a beautiful girl. Inside and out." Charloette's eyes sparkled with unshed tears._

_She punched James in the arm._

_"Ow! What was that for?" _

_"For being really sweet and not acting like I thought you would." She hugged him. "Thanks James." He hugged back. They let go of each other after a while._

_"Now please wear your glasses and stop making us worry." She laughed, then nodded._

_"Yeah, ok. I'll wear them now. But no one can make fun of them!" she said pointing at the others._

_"Wouldn't even think of it." Kendall assured._

_"Never again." Logan promised._

_"Make fun of what?" Carlos asked in pure confusion. Everyone just looked at him then laughed at his idiocy. _

_The group ended up going to the party and sure she got stares but they shrugged it off, glad she was okay after her wrist incident. When she got to school only the snobby girls laughed. But she never cared for them._

_She felt better though. Because no matter what her friends could care less what she looked like. They knew she was beautiful no matter what. _

_Even though it took her sometime to realize it._

* * *

"Then a year later on my birthday my mom got me the contacts." she finished.

"Aww." The girls said in unison.

"That was a really sweet story." Jo said.

"Yeah, who knew James was so sweet?" Camille added.

"I thought he was shallow." Rachael voiced her thoughts.

"He seems that way at first, but he's actually a really deep person...you just gotta dig deep."

Just as she finished her sentence the door opened, revealing the boys coming in with shopping bags.

"We're home!" Carlos called.

"Hey guys" Charlie called over shoulder.

"Woah!" Kendall exclaimed. "Haven't seen you in those in forever." he said referring to the glasses.

"Seems that way."

"I like those glasses. They look really good on you Char." James said, looking through all the bags to see what was his. Charloette smiled.

"Thanks James."

"Hey girls." Logan said acknowledging them. "You have a fun girls night?"

"Yeah, it was a lot of fun, but we have to get going." Jo said as she Camille and Rachael walked toward the door. Rachael stopping by James.

"Hey James." Rachael greeted.

"Oh, uh hey Rachael." he said looking at his current crush at the moment.

"Do you wanna hang out sometime?"

"Uh, yeah sure. Whenever you feel like it."

"Okay, I'll call you. Later Charloette!" she called before leaving out the door with the others. Once the door shut James whipped his head towards Charloette.

"What did you do?"

"What makes you think I did anything?"

"Cause I've been trying to get her to go on a date with me for a week and now suddenly she's asking _me _out? You did something."

"Let's just say I let her know that you're Beautiful _Inside and Out._"

* * *

**Okay so may have been overdramatisized. But just wanted it to be touching and this was all I could think of. I'll be back soon with a next chapter and this time I mean it!(btw the song the title is based on Beautiful by Christina Aguilera)**


	14. Alkin Ike Iss

**Pretty Impressive huh? It's been like 24 hours and I already have another chapter up. That has to be a record for me. I like this one. It's cute. Oh and I'm not gonna update tomorrow cause I've been so busy with writing I've barely had time to myself. I hope you enjoy~ (Also sorry if it's hard to understand it at first)**

* * *

It was a beautiful sunny day in Hollywood, California. The sun was shining, the kids were laughing, and nothing could spoil the joy for our Palm Woods residence. That is, if you weren't Charloette and Kendall. Who, currently were laying in the comforts of apartment 2J, coughing and sneezing their guts out.

Mrs. Knight walked over to the two heaps on the neon orange couch covered in blankets and sat on the coffee table. She took the Thermometer's out of their mouths.

"101." she declared. "It's official. You guys have fevers." They groaned in unison. "Looks like your going to have stay in bed all day." Charlie's eyes snapped open.

"Whad?" She asked nasally. "No, I can'd. I hav oo oh too w'ork."

"Well your going to have to call in sick today honey."

"I can'd. I'mb uber ehind an ff I don'd atch up Guthavo 'll f'ire ee!" she said before coughing violently.

"Honey, you can barely talk and breath at the same time. Your staying home whether you like it or not!" She said harshly but still with her motherly tone. Charloette pouted. Mrs. Knight walked off to the bathroom to get some medicine. Charloette pulled herself up into a sitting position.

"Kendall! Ou god me sic." Charloette called to the blond who had been out of it.

"Whad?" he asked nasally, coming back from his daze and looked over at his sick comrade, also sitting up. She just glared at him. "Oh...ell iss ur fault. I toll you I was gettin sick an ou still dran my smoodie."

"It w'as iwi!(kiwi)" They both let out exasperated sighs falling back down on the couch.

Mrs. Knight came back into the room and immediately went to the dining table where her purse lay. She picked it up and threw it over shoulder and walked back to the sick bunch.

"We're out of medicine." Mrs. Knight stated bluntly which cause another groan. "So I have to go to the pharmacy all the way across town and through this L.A. traffic." More groaning. "Don't worry. I've called the others and Logan, James, and Carlos are on their way here."

"Aht a'out Katie?" They asked in unison.

"She refuses to come any where near you." They rolled their eyes. "They'll be up here soon, Logan should know what to do, and I love you." she said as she kissed their foreheads. "I'll try and get back as soon as I can." She walked out the door and it was silent. 5 minutes had passed and Charloette deemed it safe to throw off her covers.

"Whad ar ou d'oing?" Kendall asked, watching as his friend tried to lift herself off the couch. After a short while she was able to get off the couch.

"I old ou. I hav w'ork." She started walking toward the door, each step making her dizzy.

"ou'r onna g'et in t'rouble." She waved him off putting all her focus on making it to the door. Before even making it halfway to the door it burst open.

"Heyo!" James yelled entering into the lovely apartment 2J they called home. His loud booming voice echoed and made Charlie and Kendall wince. Carlos followed in shortly after with a broad smile. Logan came in afterwards glaring at the boys.

"I told you guys you have to be quiet!" he yelled at them which only made them wince more. The energetic boys just rolled their eyes. Logan looked over at Charloette and soon realized she was exactly where she_ wasn't _supposed to be.

"What are you doing out of bed?" he asked her. She just glared at him.

" 'Oing oo w'ork." She tried pushing past him but was too weak. He grabbed her arm and dragged her back to the couch.

"Nope, Mama Knight gave me specific instructions to not let you go anywhere." He pushed her onto the couch and immediately drowned her in blankets.

"Ut 'll et f'ired!"

"Sorry Char, just following orders." She pouted again while he went into the kitchen and put a kettle on the stove. "I'm making tea, it'll help clear you guys up and you won't be so stuffy."

"Your pretty smart, Logan." Carlos side commented. Logan gave a smirk.

"Always." Charloette looked over to the big time nerd of the group and sprouted an idea.

"Ogan! Ou c'an oh nn my lace. Ou c'an oo my ob!" James and Carlos looked at her in confusion.

"What did she say?" They said in unison looking at Logan.

"She said I can go in her place and do her job." she nodded vigorously.

"Ur mart. Ou an oo uter duff." They looked back at Logan.

"I'm smart, I can do computer stuff. That may be Char, but I'm supposed to be taking care of you guys."

"Wha'd a'out Carlos nn James?" Kendall suggested. Everyone looked at said boys who just stared blankly at them.

"I don't know, are you sure it's safe?"

"Hey!" James protested. "We can take care of them, no problem!" He crossed his arms across his chest, Carlos doing the same.

"James, you've never taken care of someone other than yourself your entire life. And Carlos isn't allowed anywhere near the kitchen. How could you two possibly be able to take care of Kendall and Charloette?"

"We're not that bad." Carlos reasoned. "There's not much we can do to mess up anyways."

"Just let us take this one."

"Lease L'ogan. 'll et f'ired." He looked between Charloette and James and Carlos(Kendall being totally out of the picture, probably half asleep at the moment). He let out a sigh.

"Ok fine."

"Yes!" James and Carlos exclaimed. Charloette was about to cheer but started to cough instead.

"But the moment anything bad happens you better call me." he instructed followed by them all nodding, even a thumbs up from Kendall. They started pushing the brain out of the door. "Or call if you have any questions about taking care of them, or if they get worse, or-"

"Okay. Okay. We get it. Bad, call Logan." Carlos interrupted.

"Don't worry, they're in great hands." James said, still pushing him out the door.

"Only if they plan on getting worse." Logan muttered under his breath.

"What?" Carlos asked.

"Nothing! Well, I'll see you guys later. Bye Kendall, Charloette. Get better." he called over as he stepped out the door, which was immediately slammed once he stepped out of the apartment.

"Ok my partner in crime," James said referring to Carlos. "It is our responsibility to make sure there two get better. Are you Ready?"

"Yeah!" The Latino exclaimed excitingly.

"Great!...What do we do now?"

"I have no idea." Silence ran through the apartment as the party Kings realized the situation they were clearly incapable of doing.

"We're screwed." They said in unison. A high pitch noise surprised them and they turned around karate chopping the air in defense. They saw the teapot on the stove spitting out steam.

"What is that?" The younger boy asked.

"It's the thing Logan put on the stove earlier."

"Is it crying?" Charloette sighed from her spot on the couch, starting to regret ever sending Logan away.

"Ur upposet oo poor id nn cps an pud t-bags nn tt." The boys looked at her confusion before finally deciphering what she had told them.

"Oh!" They said in unison. They started to gather the things necessary and Charloette started to lay back down. She shot back up(which made her a little dizzy) and gave some last piece of information she knew would be useful.

"Oos 'loves!" Carlos gave an "Aha!" and went down and came back up later with a mitten on and removed it from the stove, pouring it into the cups. She let out another sigh.

"Ok! Got the tea all set!" Carlos said as he grabbed the tray with the tea on it and started toward the sickly figures. "And I didn't get burned." he said proudly.

As he walked over to them he tripped on the carpet and the tray went flying. Of course the scorching hot tea flew with it and onto our two victims.

"Bud, we 'id." Charlie said through gritted teeth. Carlos quickly came to their side with towels for both of them.

"I am so sorry!" He apologized when they took the towels and started to wipe their faces. "That looked like it hurt."

"Yeah, it did." Charloette said clearly.

"Although my nose isn't so stuffy anymore." Kendall commented.

"Mine too."

"So...me spilling the tea...made you better!" Carlos realized.

"Well, yeah but it wasn't supposed to-"

"Great Job Carlos!" James bellowed. They high fived. "We're one step closer in helping them get better!" he said in a loud tone.

"Hey James," Kendall called to the tall brunette.

"Yeah?"

"Wanna know another way to make us feel better?"

"What?" Kendall gestured him closer. Said brunette got down to wear his ear was in his face.

"If you SHUT UP!" he yelled in his ear causing the boy to jump up. Charloette giggled in her spot.

"If you shout anymore your going to give me a headache."

"Right, got it." James said in a stage whisper. He picked Carlos off of the floor and brought him to the other side of the room in a huddle.

"I think we've gotten a hang of this whole 'Take care of other people' thing."

"No, you haven't." Charloette called out, notifying them they could hear them. "You've been watching us for 5 minutes and all you've managed to do is burn our faces."

"That made your voices all normal-y." Carlos rebutted.

"I would have done that if we drank it." She rebutted right back.

"Look," Kendall said, stopping the debate before it got out of hand. "It's not gonna take much to take care of us, we'll probably sleep all day."

"If it's quiet enough." Charlie commented, earning a glare from the two boys across from her and a frustrated from her blond haired friend. She rose her hands in retreat.

"Just remember what your moms did when you were sick."

"Yeah, like...didn't they make soup or something?"

"My mom made tomato soup!" James declared.

"That's...good." Kendall said.

"Oh!" Carlos shouted, causing the ones on the couch to wince(they obviously forgot to stay quiet). "My mom always gave me a thermometer or something."

"Oh, no we-" Kendall tried to tell them that they had already had their temperatures done but James interrupted him.

"Is that an app?"

"I don't know."

"No, guys. Kendall's trying to tell you th-" Charlie tried.

"I'll go look it up." James said as he walked into his room, actually looking up thermometer on Google.

"I'll make the soup." Carlos called from the kitchen.

"Or no one could listen to us, that's cool." she told herself. She sunk deeper into the couch.

"You do know we're doomed right?" Kendall asked. She sighed.

"Yep." They finished their little conversation right as Carlos walked in(this time being careful with the carpet). He set down the tray on the coffee table and handed them their soups. Before Charlie was took a sip she stopped, realizing something.

"Carlos I thought you weren't aloud to use the stove."

"I'm not."

"So how did you cook this?"

"I didn't." This made Kendall spit out what was in his mouth, getting rid of the tomato-y cold slop.

"You should probably cook it." she advised, handing him her soup. Kendall following suit.

"Right!" he bellowed.

"Oh and don't forget. Shh." she brought a finger to her lips for emphasis. He nodded. She sunk back into the couch, hoping for at least a minute of silence. Kendall next to her trying to get the taste of cold tomatoes out of his mouth and also taking advantage of the moment.

"I found it!" James called from his room, interrupting the teens. He held up a thermostat.

"I looked up thermometer and saw this on there."

"James," Charlie started. "That's a thermostat. That controls the temperature inside of a house...where did you get that?" He blushed, embarrassed and threw the device behind him.

"Oh, no where." he said nervously. Before anyone could question him any further, the fire alarm went off and smoke started to come from the kitchen.

"Carlos!" Everyone called out. Kendall and Charlie immediately got off of the couch(despite the wave of nausea coming over them from moving too fast) and stood in the living room, waiting to see if their help was necessary. James ran into the kitchen with the fire extinguisher.

On their side, they couldn't see anything. Just the cloud of smoke that was disguising their friends. There was a clutter of things that could be heard falling. Finally the smoke started to clear after shots of white foam shot randomly out of the smoke.

Once all cleared it could easily be seen what had caught on fire. A pot of tomato soup...

"I burned it." Carlos said smilingly innocently in a way that a child would when trying to not get in trouble.

Charloette lay her head on Kendall's shoulder.

"They're trying to kill us." She whispered.

"Oh well," Carlos started, wiping the foam off of himself. "I heard your supposed to 'Feed a Cold and Starve a Fever' anyway." he shrugged.

"...No." James corrected. "It's 'Starve a Cold and Feed a Fever."

"No it's not. I'm definite it's the other way around."

"No cause my mom always told me that."

"Well than your mom was wrong."

"What about my mom?" It soon broke out in an all out war. A war that was agitating the fuck out of Charlie and Kendall.

"Will you please just SHUT UP!" Charlie yelled out of complete frustration. The boys stopped their petty fight and looked over to their friend. They had blank faces and she was a little worried they'd get upset and storm out. Although if they did, she might just get the peace and quiet she wants. But instead James just said,

"Not until we take your temperature." He shoved the two back down on the couch. He pulled two thermometer's out of no where.

"Where'd you find those?"

"On the kitchen counter when I went looking for Carlos." he shoved the foreign objects into their mouths and looked down at his watch.

"But James-" they tried.

"Ah!" He shushed them still staring down his watch. Carlos in the background was observing the current situation. The two decided it'd be best to just let them be.

When his watched beep, James pulled the rod's out of their mouths and examined them closely along with Carlos. They looked at them with the utmost concentration and if they didn't know any better they would've thought they knew what they were doing.

But they _did_ know better.

"What does this mean?" James finally asked after staring at the thing forever. Charlie and Kendall sighed.

Charlie straightened up, an idea forming in her head.

"It means, that we're cold. So...you need to get us blankets...a lot of blankets." Kendall looked at her in confusion, but eventually caught on.

"I don't think we have that many blankets." Carlos informed.

"We better go look for some." James said standing up straight and heading towards the door with Carlos in tail. "We'll be back in a little bit." James called before slamming the door shut behind the duo.

"Finally!" Charlie said plopping down on the couch. "Some quiet."

"I thought they'd never leave." Kendall said following Charlie's idea. "They have to be the worst caretakers I've ever met." There was a silence.

"They weren't that bad." Charlie said, her tone softer. "They had good intentions. It's just they..."

"Aren't very good at it?" Kendall finished.

"Yeah."

"Well, at least they're trying."

"Yeah." They drifted off to sleep moments later, emotionally drained. Little did they know that the two caretakers had heard everything when they came back moments after they left because they forgot there phones.

"We suck." Carlos said in defeat.

"No, no. We don't completely suck." James comforted the Latino. "Maybe we should just try a different approach...You in?" he said extending his hand out. Carlos put his own atop of his.

"Totally." They raised there hand and split up. Before coming back realizing they had to go into the apartment.

* * *

An hour later the two sleepyheads started to stir to the smell of chicken. When they finally came to, they saw two bowls of chicken noodle soup in front of them.

"Kendall?" Charloette questioned the boy. "Did you make soup?"

"No, did you?"

"No."

Said creators of the little meal appeared in front of them with mugs in their hands and set them down on the table next to the soup.

"Did you guys do this?" Kendall questioned. They nodded vigorously.

"Apparently it _was _'Starve a Cold Feed a Fever'" Carlos said stating the fact. They peered over the bowl to see how the soup looked like.

"Don't worry it's not burned." James assured. "I cooked it this time."

"Is that supposed to make us feel better?" Kendall joked, which received him a playful punch from James.

They brought the plates to them and blew on the hot meal. When they took a bite of it, it tasted wonderful.

"Woah!" Kendall exclaimed.

"Guys this is amazing." Charlie complimented.

"It has a dash of my family's secret ingredient." Carlos informed.

"Tabasco sauce?"

"How'd you know?"

"Cause your family puts that in all of your dishes." she smiled. They finished their soup and drank their tea, happy to be able to drink it this time.

"Guys this was amazing."

"Your Welcome." They said in unison.

"We know we didn't have such a great start taking care of you guys." James said and Kendall and Char looked at each other.

"No..." they said in an over exagerated high pitched voice.

"Yeah, don't lie. But we decided to make it up to you."

"Also if you haven't noticed, we haven't yelled once since you woke up." Carlos added.

"Thank guys."

"Yeah this was amazing."

"Well you two should go to bed. We got you these really warm blankets that we stole from Bitters."

"Nice~" they said in unison. They started to lie back down in the couch and snuggle up in their blankets. The excellent caretakers were about to leave before Charloette called out for them.

"Wait!" They turned back around.

"What's wrong?" James asked.

"Your not dieing are you?" Carlos asked frantically. She laughed a little before coughing.

"No, it's just... every time I got sick my mom would sing me this Spanish lullaby."

"What's it called?" Carlos inquired. Of Course he'd be the only one able to sing it because of his Mexican decent, as like Charloette's(her mother's maiden name is Sanchez)

"A la Nanita Nana."

"I know that one." he turned to James and informed him the rhythm to hum to. James nodded in understanding and once he started, short after Carlos started singing in his smooth Latino voice.

**A la nanita nana nanita ella, nanita ella**  
**Mi nina tiene sueno bendito sea,bendito sea**

**A la nanita nana nanita ella, nanita ella**  
**Mi nina tiene sueno bendito sea,bendito sea**

**Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora  
Ruisenor que en la selva  
Cantando y llora  
Calla mientras la cuna se balansea  
A la nanita nana nanita ella**

**A la nanita nana nanita ella  
Nanita ella  
Mi nina tiene sueno bendito  
Sea, bendito sea**

**Fuentecita que carre clara y sonora  
Ruisenor que en la selva  
Cantando y llora  
Calla mientras la cuna se balansea**

**A la nanita nana nanita ella**

By the time he finished, the two were already asleep. The two smiled proudly. Their leaders in a vulnerable position was something you don't see everyday and something that doesn't happen often. So they were glad they could help them be less vulnerable(although it was tough).

* * *

When Mrs. Knight came home that night, arguing with Logan about how he shouldn't have left them alone(even though James and Carlos were there), all of her thought of anger changed when she saw the living room.

She saw Kendall and Charloette in the same place she had left them sleeping, but next to them on the floor were James and Carlos's body laying soundly asleep.

She smiled at how adorable the whole situation was. She walked over to the sick figures lying on the couch. She felt their foreheads and felt that their temperature had gone down. It seems like their fever had broken.

"Okay, so I'm not mad at you anymore Logan." Mrs. K whispered. "But your lucky that those two are safe."

* * *

A week later, after recovering from their own sickness, Charloette and Kendall found themselves looking after the same people that looked after them.

"My how the tables have turned." Charloette said as she set the tray down.

"Er nod onna urt us r ooh?" Carlos asked. She gave him his tea that he drank thankfully.

"Your not gonna hurt us are you?" he asked clearly this time. She laughed and saw Kendall getting the soup and bringing it over.

"Not on purpose."

"Ill ooh-" Charloette shoved the tea in his face before he could continue his sentence.

"Will you sing us that lullaby later on?" She smiled.

"The least I could do," she looked over to Kendall. "Especially since I made Kendall learn it on the guitar."

* * *

**It may not seem like Kendall and Charlie are sick after their voices clear up but I wasn't sure how to make them seem more sick. Also I'm pretty sure It doesn't take like 3 hours to drive across town through Hollywood and back(or maybe it does!) but for Mrs. K it definitely does.**


	15. Hannah Montana Brings People Together

**I'm alive! So yeah it's been forevs but hey it's summer so...yeah let's go crazy. I wanna dedicate this to my Bff Shelby who's OC is actually in this chap and you'll be seeing her a little more from now on. Maybe not every chapter but it's a start. So enjoy this long as chap.**

* * *

"Hey Colby!" Charloette called out as she walked across the lobby to meet up with the country-side sweetheart. "Hey I never got a chance to apologize for ditching you at the dance."

"Hey no big deal. Your friend told me all about it."

"He did? Well what did he say?"

"That you were feeling sick and you left once your job was done."

"Oh, yeah. Bad stomach ache."

"They said you had a fever."

"That's...what I said. Anyway I am more than willing to make up that date." she said rocking back and forth on her heals.

"Hmm. I don't know. I don't handle rejection well." he said in mock hurt.

"What if I pinkie swear I won't skip out no matter what?"

"Pinkie Swear?"

"Yeah, Pinkie Swear's are the world to me."

"Okay, but where I'm taking you is to be kept secret until we get there."

"Deal." They intertwined Pinkies.

"Meet me here on Friday at 7:00."

"I'll be there."

They look down and see that their pinkies are still together and quickly pull back mumbling apologies. Charlie starts to walk back to the elevator but bumps into the wall behind her. She turns around embarrassed to see Colby trying to stifle a laugh. She smiled and ran to the elevator.

* * *

"Guys I need your help." Colby said as he waltzed right into apartment 2J, he had a puzzled look and looked back at the door. "You should really lock your door." They shrugged.

"Probably." The boys got off the couch from whence they came.

"So what ya need buddy?" Kendall asked placing his hand on Colby's shoulder.

"I'm going on a date with your friend Charloette this fri-" He was cut off by a slap from pretty boy James.

"How dare you! Without even asking us first?" He shook his head disapprovingly and crossed his arms along with Logan and Carlos.

"What makes you think your good enough to date _our_ Charloette huh?" Logan asked. "What are your future plans? Are you going to College? Harvard? Princeton? If not why? Too good to go for school?"

Colby was baffled.

"So what do you think of Charloette, Colby?" Carlos asked. "Thinks she's pretty, hot, nice ass? Is that how you talk to women? As if they're objects? Do you not respect Women? Do you not respect _our_ Charloette?" He slaps him. "How dare you!"

"Guys Guys calm down. He's good." Kendall said standing next to Colby as he was fixing his jaw. "He is definitely _not _a Wayne-Wayne." The boys seemed to ease up a little. Then Kendall turns to Colby. "You don't plan on hurting _our _Charloette do you?"

"Uh, I don't intend to. Especially since I've already been slapped twice before the first date." The boys calmed down.

"So," Kendall started, walking back to his place in line. "What do you need our help with?"

"Well as I was saying, I'm going on a date with Charloette on Friday." He waited to finish to see if their was any reaction this time. "And I don't know Where to take her and since you know all about her could you help me?"

"Well she's from Texas so try looking for some horses." James said.

"James you do know that most Texans don't know how to ride a horse." Logan explained

"Oh, well then Texas sucks!"

"Hey don't mess with Texas!"

"Why do you care?"

"I...don't know."

"Guys! Focus!" Kendall got their attention. "Well she's southern so...yeah go crazy."

"That doesn't really help me."

"Ooh!" Carlos piped up. "Aren't we performing at that barn place for a giant hoedown on Friday?"

"Cow town?"

"Yeah! You could take her there." Colby pondered the idea.

"Won't it be weird with you guys there?"

"Nah, we were probably gonna follow you anyway." James said with an innocent smile.

"Uh, okay. Oh, there's also one more thing I need you to do."

* * *

**Friday March 17th, 2010; 5:38 P.M. Aprox. 1hr 22min till Operation Hoedown Throwdown**

Logan and Carlos were in the Lobby of the Palmwoods hiding behind newspapers as Charloette walked to the elevator. Once out of sight they brought down said newspapers and Logan spoke into his watch.

"The Falcon has entered the cage. Repeat. The Falcon has entered the cage." Carlos leaned over to Logan's watch..

"Also Charlie's going into the elevator."

"That's what I said!" Logan hissed. He rolled his eyes and turned back to the watch. "We're going in." They got up from the couch and headed to the elevator where Charlie was waiting. She turned to see her companions coming over.

"Oh hey guys!" They didn't reply, instead picking her up by her arms and taking her into the elevator that just arrived. They pressed 5 and didn't say anything.

"Uh, where are we going?" They didn't respond. "Okay, I guess we're playing the 'Let's Ignore Charlie' Game...Love this game." she grumbled sarcastically. When they reached their floor Carlos and Logan continued to carry her out and stopped in front of apartment 5K.

They knocked and Jo and Camille answered.

"Ready for drop off." Logan said as he and Carlos entered the apartment and set her down in a chair. Camille and Jo followed.

"Commence Beautify about to go underway." Camille said in her own watch-talkie.

"Come back in Half an hour for pick up." Jo told the two 'Carriers'. They nodded and left.

"Uh someone mind telling me what's going on?" Charloette asked as Camille laid down a suitcases filled with who knows what.

"You are aware I have a date in a couple of hours." They open them and some are filled to the brim with make-up and the others are filled with hairstyle crap. Charlie got nervous all of a sudden. Camille turned to her.

"Are _you_ aware that you have a date? No offence Charloette but your not exactly looking all drop dead gorgeous right now, which is a shame cuz you usually do. So we need to get you ready." She pulled out the flatiron and some hair ties.

"Wait so this is all for my date?" Charloette asked. They nodded and Jo started making her way over with the eye shadow and Charlie flinched. "Uh, I don't wear make-up."

"More like you didn't wear make-up." She continued to apply the eye shadow while Camille took out Charloette's hair out of the sloppy pony tail and started attacking her with the brush.

"We have a lot of work to do."

* * *

**Friday March 17th, 2010; 6:10 P.M. Aprox. 50 min till Operation Hoedown Throwdown**

Carlos knocked on the door when he and Logan arrived. Jo and Camille opened it moments later.

"Ready for pick up."

"We'll get her." They said before closing the door. There were noises of protest heard from the other side of the door and what sounded like a struggle. When the door opened Charloette was shoved out, almost falling.

She regained her footing and looked up at her friends. Her hair was all wavy and luscious. What surprised her friends was that she was wearing make-up. Mascara, blue eye shadow, pink lip gloss, and a little blush on her cheeks.

They looked at her adoringly and she only made a PO'd face.

"I swear to god if you say anything about this," she pointed to her face. "Si no se pierden una de sus bolas." she threatened in Spanish.

Logan had a look of confusion until Carlos whispered in his ear the translation. They both looked down and made the motion of zipping their mouths shut. She nodded with a smug smirk and they continued to lead her to her next destination.

* * *

**Friday March 17th, 2010; 6:15 P.M. Aprox. 45 min till Operation Hoedown Throwdown**

The boys brought her back to their original apartment. Once inside their were racks upon racks of clothing filled with clothes you would see in a stereotypical movie of a young southern girl in Texas wanting to fulfill her dream of becoming the first female bull rider in the country.

"Commence Stylify." Carlos said as they placed her in front of a backdrop of a barn. She looked back at it with an incredulous look.

"Guys you took this a little too far. Especially since you don't even like the thought of me dating." They appeared behind her and she turned back around.

"Well he asked us for help so at least he's not a buffoon." James commented.

"He asked you guys?" There was a pause. "Aw, he cares." She said twirling around. "Okay then, do what you must."

They each pulled out outfits and quickly shoved her behind a screen and gave them to her. She came out moments later in overalls and a t-shirt.

"Uh, this isn't really date appropriate." She said looking at the boys who were perched on the kitchen counter.

"I disagree. You look adorable in this." James said standing up. "I just wanna pick you up and twirl you around~ In fact..." He picked her up and twirled her in his arms.

"I look like I'm going out to rustle the eggs from the barn!" She said with a little twang towards the end. She went back behind the screen. Moments later she came out in an unattractive long Plaid Dress.

"Okay who picked this one?" Carlos raised his hand slowly. She scoffed and rolled her eyes as she went back behind the screen. This time when she came out she was in a jean skirt that went to her ankles and a long sleeve flannel shirt.

"Guys I am really starting to hate you right now. Seriously! I can't even walk in this thing." She waddled around. The sound of a door opening caused all of them to look at the front door. They saw medium height girl with black wavy hair step in. Upon closer inspection, she had a heart shaped face, big green eyes with dark eyelashes, light freckles spread across her nose, also looked like she had been out in the sun a lot with her sun-kissed skin, and full lips.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm la...te." She drawled out when she looked up to see what Charloette was wearing. "Please don't tell me you started without me." They sheepishly nodded. She sighed and shook her head disapprovingly.

"Uh, I'm sorry but, who are you?" Charloette asked not having seen the girl before. The boys got off the counter and stood aside the mysterious girl.

"This is Shelby Day." Kendall introduced. "She moved in a week ago."

"She is a photographer-in-training." Carlos continued.

"P.I.T." Shelby commented.

"_And_," James added. "She is Marcos's niece."

"The guy that almost made Big Time Rush known as Space Matadors on a snowmobile with giant ass stuffy puppys?"

They nodded.

"Yeah, I suspect he was dropped on his head when he was a baby." Shelby explained.

"Wait if your a photographer then why are you here? No offense, I just mean...I'm not taking pictures." Shelby laughed.

"Photographers know how to make a scene look amazing. So your friends asked me to help you get ready but I got caught behind the Jennifers. When they're in slow motion there's no way getting around them." She looked down at what Charloette was wearing. "It's obvious I should have tried harder." She turned to the boys.

"What makes you think _this _is date worthy? If I threw up on it, it would look better."

"Please don't."

"I won't."

"Thanks, and they only did this so I wouldn't look too sexy. They're a tad overprotective." She whispered the last part. Shelby turned back to the boys.

"Couldn't you at least pretend she was someone you thought was sexy."

"Ew, Gross." They said in unison. They started to make gagging noises at the thought of their 'sister' being sexy.

"Wrong choice of words." Charlie commented. "Also I think I should be a _little _offended."

"Just a little. Now get behind the screen. I'll fix you up in a jiff." She looked over to the backdrop. "Is that the scene I'm working with?"

"I guess. I don't know about the date. It's a surprise."

"Ooh Goody! A challenge." She shoved her behind the screen and went to gather some clothes. She looked through the clothes.

"Is this seriously all the clothes you brought. My grandmother wouldn't wear this." She said throwing a shirt at them. She pulled out some knee length jean shorts.

"These shouldn't even be considered shorts!" She took it any way along with some other things. Before she went behind the screen she grabbed a pair of fabric scissors.

* * *

**Friday March 17th, 2010; 6:50 P.M. Aprox. 10 min till Operation Hoedown Throwdown**

"Okay," Shelby started as she paced in front of the boys. "We lost some time due to me being late and me having to fix your mess." She stopped and looked back at them then continued to pace. "Then we lost even more time cause I had to fix what you call clothes, what I call atrocious." She stopped and looked at them. "But I managed to make your Charloette," Pregnant pause. "Into one Sexy Bitch!"

Charloette comes out of the screen where she had been hiding. From bottom to top, she wore light brown cowgirl boots up to her mid-calf, the knee length shorts Shelby had scolded earlier were now more than cut in half to make daisy dukes, she wore a plaid shirt on top but the bottoms were tied together so you could see her belly, and their was a tan cowboy hat.

"What do you think?" Charloette asked placing her hands on her hips. The boys looked at her like she was the most beautiful thing in the world...then they started gagging again.

"Is that a good thing?"

"For them? Yes. Although when your date see's you, you'll see it in his pants."

"Awesome! Thanks for your help, we should hang out more often. It'd be nice to have some friends that don't slap people who wanna go on dates on me."

"Ya never know. If I really like you I might just slap a guy for you."

"Aww, that's really sweet." Charloette hugs her then looks down at her watch. "Oh, I have to go! Bye Shelby and tell the boys I said bye too when they get over it." She yells as she heads out the door.

"Wait they didn't tell you?" Shelby yells after her but Charloette doesn't hear her. "We're gonna be there too."

* * *

**Friday March 17th, 2010; 7:00 P.M. Operation Hoedown Throwdown is in commence**

Charloette rushed into the Lobby of the Palmwoods. She looked around to see he wasn't there yet and let out a sigh of relief.

"You in a rush?" A voice asked behind her, startling her. She turned around to see Colby in blue jeans, cowboy boots and a plaid shirt.

"Sorry, didn't want to be late."

"Good job." He looks down noticing her outfit. "I like what your wearing."

"I guess not that much." She mumbled to herself jokingly, sneaking a peak at his crotch. She also noticed that he was holding a single pink daisy in his hands.

"What? No bouquet of Roses?" She asked jokingly.

"I heard from a certain boy band that you happen to love daises and that the pink ones look beautiful tucked behind you ear." He put the flower in her hair. She smiled.

"Looks like I heard right." He complemented her. She blushed then punched him in the arm.

"Ow, what was that for?" He said rubbing the sore spot.

"Apparently my date tonight went to my friends for help and is now the reason why I am wearing make-up and have why I suffered almost coming ." He looked down.

"Sorry about that. I just wanted to make sure you were dressed right. I had no idea you were being forced to wear make-up."

"Well your just lucky I look amazing."

"Lucky indeed." He smirked. She chuckled.

"So what _are _we doing tonight?" He took her hand and started to take her outside.

"Something southern people like us will like."

* * *

When Colby pulls up to the lit up barn on the outskirts of town filled with country music and people dancing Charlie's face lights up.

"Woah. Are we seriously going in there?"

"Yeah, thought you might enjoy it."

"Ya know, I only went to like one of these when I was little."

"Did you have fun?"

"Hell yeah! Let's go!" She got out of the car and he escorted her in. They sat down at a table and watched couples on the dance floor doing the do-se-do.

"Wanna go out there?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Not yet. I wanna get to know you. So tell me about yourself."

"Well my full name's Colby Carson to start off."

"Nice to meet you Colby Carson, I'm Charloette Seth Matthews." She said extending her hand. He shook it awkwardly. "Sorry, Stupid joke."

"S'okay. Well I'm from Bell Buckle, Tennessee."

"Is that a real place?"

"Yeah it's a small town. Everyone knows everyone and gossip spreads fast."

"Sounds like my kind of place." They laughed.

"I have 2 older sisters."

"Aww."

"Who love to pick on me."

"Oh. That must suck."

"Yeah, but we love each other so that's what matters."

"So what are they like?"

"The oldest one is 25 and is always getting in trouble, her name's Steph. Then there's Shanelle and she's pretty independent, she's only 21. And I also have a little sister, Ana. She's 6 and absolutely adorable."

"Aw, I love kids. What about your parents?"

"My dad was in the Army, he's retired now but dealt with some heavy stuff. And My mom's your average housewife. They love each other to death." Charlie smiled. "So what about you?"

"Uh, Parent divorced, mom remarried. I have an older brother, Jesse and when I was little he adored me. He really liked being an older brother."

"Over protective?"

"Not sure, haven't seen him a while. But I have enough over protectiveness from my friends."

"I noticed." Colby said rubbing his cheek.

"Yeah, they're a tad...crazy."

"You can say that. Hey I'm crazy do you wanna grab a bite?"

"Sure." They get up and go over to food table. While trying to get through the crowd of people that seemed to surround the table some man's drink spilled on Charloette.

"Crap!" She yelled.

"Here let me help." Colby turned around to grab some napkins and when he turned back around his date was gone.

"Charloette?" The girl was currently being whisked off by a bunch of boys into the girls bathroom. Once inside she was set down and the door was locked.

"Seriously guys?" She said once seeing her captors. "You followed me...again!"

"To be fair!" Logan started. "We actually have a performance here."

"Oh great. So why did you take me away?"

"To get you cleaned up." James answered. "Now you can change outfits and look...sexy." He grimaced as he said the word.

"Not unless your giving me a change of clothes and I would not want them from you, no offense."

"None taken." Carlos responded. "And we thought you might be that way so that's why we brought this."

There was a sudden bang and she looked back to see one of the stalls burst wide open to reveal her new friend Shelby.

"Boom Baby! I'm back!" She said whipping her head.

"Thank goodness." Charloette let out a sigh of relief.

"Aw, missing me already. Yeah it's common once you've met me."

"We are going to have a beautiful friendship. Now do you have clothes?" She bangs the wall and another stall door opens revealing the same outfit (except a different color shirt) hanging.

"Just call me the Fanz."

"You are amazing." Charloette grabbed the clothes and went into the stall coming out moments later fresh as a daisy.

"Yeah, I am. Now I'm gonna go chow down on some meat!" She left the bathroom to do what Shelby's do.

"Thanks guys so much for helping me."

"Te nada." Carlos said. Charloette gave him a peck on the cheek and he blushed. As did the others when she did the same to them.

"Can't wait to see you perform." She left the bathroom and found her date at their original table with two plates of food.

"Sorry, went to go change."

"Oh it's okay. It was confusing until I saw the glare of Carlos' helmet."

"That usually catches people's attention." They begin to eat what's on their plate and after their done decide to go on the dance floor. After getting down to a couple of songs a man comes up to the mic.

"How's everyone doing?" He just gets a loud mesh of everyone yelling. "Good. Good. Well here we have a new band, Big Time Rush performing a song of there's. Halfway there." The boys walk out on stage while the man go's back down.

They start and every continues to dance to the lyrics and even jump up and down. During the middle of the song Charlie backed up into someone causing them to spill their drink onto the floor. Immeadiately she turned around and started apologizing.

"_Ohmygosh!_ I am sooo sorry."

"It's okay, nothing bad happened."

They both looked at each other surprised at what the see.

"Wayne-Wayne?"

"Charloette?"

"What are you doing here?" She asked annoyed

"I'm uh, here with my friend Heather. Her dad's the guitarist."

"Mh-hmm." They ended up just staring at each other intently. Her with a look of anger and him with a look of apology. After a little longer Colby appears at her side.

"Hey Charlie, where'd you go?" He puts an arm around her shoulder and Wayne-Wayne's look of apology changed to anger.

"Sorry I bumped into someone." Colby looked at Wayne-Wayne suspiciously. He was wearing normal blue jeans with some holes around the knee and up a blue button-up. He nodded his head toward him.

"Sup man. I'm Colby."

"He's my date." Charloette added. "Colby this is Wayne. My _ex_-boyfriend." He winced when she put emphasis on the ex.

"Char, can we plea-"

"Oh Waney!" A voice called out, interrupting him. A girl with long blonde hair, shorter shorts than Charloette, and pretty much a bikini on top appeared on Wayne-Wayne's arm. "Where'd you go? I thought you were gonna meet me on the dance floor?" She whined Wayne closed his eyes, already knowing what was gonna happen next.

"Is your name Heather?" Charlie asked with a smug smirk smeared across her face and crossed her arms.

"Uh...yeah?" She sounded as if she wasn't sure how to answer.

"Oh! So this is your friend." She turned back to Wayne. Heather scoffed.

"More like friends with benefits." Wayne would've faced palm if Charlie wasn't there.

"Oooh! There's benefits!" She said with mock excitement.

"No, no! There are no benefits she's just been wanting to get in my pants since High School started." he explained.

"Sure. I'll try and believe that." When she looked at the girl, she was sending her a glare. Charlie gave her a surprised look.

"Waney!" She whined. "C'mon. Stop talking to _her_" Heather looked back at Charlie with hate "and come dance with _me._"

"Better do what she says, _Waney_. She's getting a little antsy, wouldn't want her to just jump you right now." Charlie mocked. Wayne's eyes still held that anger.

"Why don't you go back to your _cheap_ date." He looked past her toward Colby. "Nice flower bud. I got her a bouquet." he added smugly. Colby looked like he wanted to punch the guys but Charlie stepped forward.

"I happen to love Daises. So don't try and act like you were better. Cause I can assure you, your _not_." They were nose to nose, glaring at each other.

The song had ended long ago and now everyone was gathered around the little argument. Her friends could see she was in trouble even from the stage. The guy at the mic from earlier pulled the two apart.

"Woah, now. Calm down. Here we happen to settle our differences with a Hoedown Showdown!" The crowd cheered, obviously familiar with the term. "And by the looks of you two, you could definitely use one. So grab your partners and bring 'em to the dance floor."

The crowd swallowed the couples and spit them back out on the dance floor on separate sides. Charloette immediately walked over to Colby.

"Colby I am so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. He just gets me so...ugh!" He placed his hands on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. I understand. Now let's go and beat them...no one calls me cheap." He joked. Arms were instantly wrapped around his neck as she hugged him.

"Thank you." she whispered. He blushed.

"No biggie." She let's go and they put some distance between each other to get ready. Meanwhile Wayne-Wayne saw the exchange and got a little gloomy then annoyed when Heather tried to give him a good luck kiss.

The MC Stood between them and the two crowds that remained behind each one.

"Okay, now all you have to do is keep dancing! Not too hard, although you have to add a little giddy to your step." He turned around to Big Time Rush who was still on the stage. "Now why don't we get Big Time Rush to sing a song?" The crowd cheered.

The boys on stage were nervous considering they didn't have a southern bone in their body.

"What should we sing?" Kendall whispered/hissed to the others.

"I don't know! We're Big Time Rush, we're a fun mix of Rock, Pop, with a dash of R&B. We don't do country." James explained.

"So no one knows anything country?"

"I only get my dose of country from Hannah Montana, weeknights at 7/6c." Carlos stated.

The other boys just stared at Carlos incredulously, unaware of that little factoid.

Kendall handed him the mic.

"Carlos sing!" Carlos put on his thinking face(which was really just scrunching up his facial features and sticking his tongue out) trying to think of a song.

"I got it!" he tapped the mic making sure it was on.

"_Boom Clap Boom de Clap de Clap _  
_Boom Boom Clap Boom de Clap de Clap _  
_Boom Boom Clap Boom de Clap de Clap _  
_Boom Boom Clap Boom de Clap de Clap_"

The group competing just gave Carlos a confused look but other wised ignoring it, clapping along.

"_Try it with me, here we go_  
_Boom Boom Clap, Boom de Clap de Clap_  
_(Whoah oh oh)_[James]  
_(That's right)_[Kendall]  
_Boom Boom Clap, Boom de Clap de Clap_  
_(Whoah oh oh)_[Logan]  
_Boom Boom Clap, Boom de Clap de Clap_  
_Boom Boom Clap, Boom de Clap de Clap_"

Soon everyone else joined in clapping actually enjoying the song.

"_1,2,3 Everybody come on off your feet_  
_I'm gonna tell you about a beat_  
_That's gonna make you move your feet_

_I'll give the BBQ_  
_Show and tell you how to move_  
_If you're five or eighty-two_  
_This is something you can do_"

Everyone got ready for the part where you actually dance.

"_Pop it, lock itk, polka dot it_  
_Country-fy then hip hop it_  
_Put your hawk in the sky_  
_Move side to side_  
_Jump to the left, stick it, glide_

_Zig zag cross the floor_  
_Shuffle in diagonal_  
_When the drums hit hand on your hips_  
_One foot in, 180 twist_

_And then a zig zag, step, slide_  
_Lean it left, clap three times_  
_Shake it out, head to toe_  
_Throw it all together, that's how we roll_"

Everyone happened to know the dance(coincidentally) and were having a blast.

"_We get to four, five, six_  
_And you're feeling busted_  
_But it's not time to quit_  
_Practice makes you perfect_"

Somehow Charloette and Wayne-Wayne ended up next to each other but it didn't really bother them cause they were just jammin out to some Hannah Montana.

"_Pop it, lock itk, polka dot it_  
_Country fivi'n, hip hop it_  
_Put your hawk in the sky_  
_Move side to side_  
_Jump to the left, stick it, glide_

_Zig zag cross the floor_  
_Shuffle in diagonal_  
_When the drums hit hand on your hips_  
_One foot in, 180 twist_"

It seemed as if everyone else had forgotten about the competition. Except that is one jealous blonde. On the 180 twist she kicked Charlie's ankle which made the girl trip and fall onto the food table and the momentum just happened to cause her to fall over the other side.

Everyone seized their dancing, too worried about the girl that just went flying. All of Charloette's friends ran over to her. She was on the ground covered in Cole slaw and gripping her ankle.

"Charlie, are you okay?" Logan asked. She had tears pricking the corner of her eye.

"I think I twisted my ankle." She showed it to him and he inspected.

"We'll probably have to go to the hospital to get some X-rays. Can you walk?"

"No."

"Okay one of will carry you." In a instant Colby had her in his arms.

"I volunteer." She smiled. A excited voice interrupted their moment.

"She can't dance! That means we win! Yay!" She jumped onto Wayne and he had a feeling he knew what was gonna happen. Everyone turned around to face them.

"You did this to me?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know what your talking about." Heather answered in mock innocence that laughed evilly and stuck her tongue out. Charloette turned to Wayne.

"And when I thought you couldn't go any lower. Colby let's go." He turned around with Charloette in his arms and walked out.

"Charloette wait!" He was about to follow her but stopped when a hand slapped him in the face. He looked down to see Shelby.

"You better watch yourself." She warned.

"I didn't do any-"

"Shush! I don't care. If anything you should really control your bitch." She said referring to Heather who stuck out her tongue at Shelby.

She made a motion to jump her and she instantly flinched. Shelby chuckled and gave Wayne a stern look before leaving.

'I guess I really do like this kid.' she thought.

* * *

At the hospital, Charloette sat on top of an examining table, one of her ankles wrapped up. She was awaiting her x-rays.

In the Meanwhile her and Colby were playing an intense game of war.

"Sorry about our date." she said slamming down her Jack, taking his 5.

"No need to apologize. I had fun. " he put down his 3 and instantly giving it to her knowing well aware she would take it.

"Really? I mean we're ending it at a hospital." She put down an 8 and got beat by his 10.

"I'd consider that a great date ending." he put down a 2 and gave it to her.

"I don't really think we can really consider it an end since...you haven't given me a goodnight kiss." She put down an ace, proudly.

"Good point." he put down his card but didn't pay attention to what it was as he looked up at Charloette. She didn't put one down before looking into his eyes. They started to lean in closer and slowly closed their eyes...mere centimeters away from each other's lips.

"Ahem!" Four voices called out. The sudden noise startled them both as the cards went flying and they quickly pulled away. They looked toward the door to see Carlos, Logan, Kendall, and James. Along with Shelby who was aww-ing.

She shrugged sheepishly.

"Anyone wanna play 52 pick-up?"

* * *

**Ugh I'm soooo lame! Then again how could you not avoid that! That was soo punny! lol I make myself laugh. Hope you like and with my friend's complaining, I-I mean support! I'll probably have the next chap out soon.**


	16. Fish Out Of Water

**Hey I'm back! So yeah. Here ya go. Also Disclaimer: Please do not be a boner killer and comment on how some parts are unrealistic. Like passing out cuz a trash can lid hit you. I don't know if it can, I'm just trying to work with what I have. And that goes for all the other chapters too. So enjoy and don't be a dick.**

* * *

"Coming through!" Charloette called as she raced through the lobby on roller blades, Carlos following close behind her.

"Move, unless you wanna get run over!" she said with more force. She raced past a huddle of teens her age and came out the doors that lead to the pool. She raised her arms in victory.

"I Win!" She called looking back as Carlos finally caught up with her.

"Watch out!" He called out to his friend. She looked forward seeing herself heading right into the pool.

"Crap." She fell in. Carlos jumped in right after her, picking her body up from underwater.

"My hero." She said jokingly and kissed his cheek. He made a heroic pose. They laughed as they got out of the pool. Carlos set Charlie down in a lounge chair so she could take her skates off(he already took his off).

As she took off one of her skates off the front wheel plopped off.

"Aw man! That's like the fifth time that's happened this _week_!" Charlie exclaimed just as Camille, Logan, and Stephanie came over with towels for the two.

"Maybe that's a sign you should get new skates." Carlos said taking the towel gratefully and putting Charloette's over her head. She pushed it out of her face.

"That, my adorable little friend,"

"I'm taller than you." he stated matter of factly with a chuckle. She shushed him and continued.

"Is out of the question." She lifted her skates and pointed to them. "You see these? You know what they simbolize?" Carlos sighed, knowing the answer.

"Our friendship." he said blandly.

"Our friendship!" she said dramatically.

"How do those ratty old things symbolize your friendship?" Camille asked. Charloette shot her a glare and Camille backed up.

"They don't symbolize our friendship cause I gave you those _long _after we became friends."

"Still!" Charloette argued. "That doesn't mean your still not amazing for giving them to me."

"It wasn't that big a deal."

"Your bike?"

"I didn't really like that bike."

"You _loved_ that bike."

"It made my butt sore."

"Sore butt my ass!"

"Okay!" Stephanie yelled stopping the argument. "I'm lost. Explain." She said turning to Charloette.

"No, no explaining." Carlos argued. "Can we just drop it?"

The girls looked at him.

"No." He let out an esasperated sigh.

"Face it bud, you can't win against them." Logan said causing him to sigh again.

"Okay, so once upon a time, your royal highness, that's me, was getting ready..."

* * *

_"Charloette! Hurry your butt up!" 12 year old Carlos Garcia called at the open window that lead to also 12 year old Charloette Matthews bedroom. Her head poked out of the window. _

_"Give me like 5 minutes. I have to fix my hair!" She went back in._

_"We're gonna be late!" Carlos called back. Both him and Charloette lived on the same street a couple of houses down and they were close enough to walk to school instead of taking the bus like the rest of their friends._

_"Give me a minute!" she called out. A moment later and her backpack was thrown out the window. She stepped out of her window wearing a dark green graphic t-shirt with a black vest and light blue jeans. Her hair was in a half pony tail and she had flip-flops in her hands, as she took careful steps on her roof. _

_She threw the shoes down alongside her backpack. _

_"Hurry!" Carlos exclaimed. _

_"Carlos! This isn't the time to rush me!" She started going to the side of her house but lost her footing and started to fall. Luckily Carlos was there to brake her fall._

_"Oof!" Carlos exclaimed when she fell on him. _

_"Sorry!~" She got off of him and went over to her stuff._

_"That roof is dangerous. How many times have we fallen off that thing?" Charloette slid her backpack on._

_"I don't know, but then again. Roofs aren't made for people to climb on and how many times have we done that?" she asked rhetorically as she put on her shoes. _

_"Touche', now let's go!" He grabbed Charloette's arm and started dragging her in the direction of the school._

_"Calm down Carlos! It only takes 10 minutes to get to the school. And we have a good 20 till it starts which gives us just enough to hang out with the guys and get to class."_

_"Yeah, but you forgot something."_

_"What?"_

_"It's Tuesday." Grief spread upon Charloette's face._

_"Ugh! I forgot. Man! And I have really cute outfit on."_

_Guess who also lives on the same street as Charloette and Carlos? Jimmy Wilkins._

_The ginger is 16 now and every Tuesday before school he waits for the two to walk by his house. Sometimes he'll surprise them on other days too but Tuesdays were the days they were definitely doomed. Even though the boy grew up, his hatred for them hadn't stopped. _

_Normally the pre-teens manage to trick Jimmy or out run the boy. But other times they are unlucky and end up going to school with bruises._

_"Lucky for you I brought extra sneakers for gym today." Carlos said pulling out a pair. "These should be better for running away with then your flip flops."_

_"Yes!" She took the shoes. "Carlos you are awesome!" She hugged him and they stopped for her to change her footwear. _

_"Okay, now I'm ready. What shall we have in store for Jimmy today?" _

_"I was thinking we surprise him today. You take right, I'll take left. I'll cut through Mrs. Knickers backyard, you cut through Mr. Thomas' and we'll meet in front of the big tree a block away from the school."_

_"Awesome. Who's the distration?"_

_"I am. I recently got a magic kit."_

_"Awesome."_

_"You say Awesome alot."_

_"Awesome." she smirked. He elbowed her playfully and they laughed together. Their laugh was interrupted by another laugh. A maniacal one._

_ "Well, if it isn't my two favorite Dorks!" Jimmy greeted them. He looked alot older than he did 6 years ago. His teeth weren't crooked or yellow. Well...still yellow but not as much. He lost all his baby fat and resembled a twig. Although his strength did not resemble his looks._

_"Hey Jimmy." They both grimaced. _

_"So what's it gonna be today Dorks? Am I gonna have to chase you or can we just get straight to the beating?" Carlos' frown went away and he beamed at the bully stepping forward._

_"Jimmy, I learned a magic trick. Wanna see!" he tried to sound as innocent as possible. Jimmy scoffed._

_"Ok runt. Show me."_

_He pulled out a handkerchief from his jacket and showed him both sides._

_"What you see is an ordinary handkerchief, but in reality it is not." Jimmy seemed interested. Charloette was watching intently, waiting for a sign._

_"Oh no, I have to blow my nose." Carlos made a face as if he was about to sneeze. "Ah, ah, Ah," He brought the hankie to his nose while slipping his other hand into his jacket._

_"CHOO!" Suddenly Silly String shot out at Jimmy and got all over his face. _

_"Ah!" He was distracted to say the least. The string had made blind for merely 30 seconds but that was enough for the pre-teens to run. When he managed to wipe the string from his eyes, he found his captives no longer in front of him. He looked behind him to see them running._

_"Come back here you little runts!" The ginger quickly ran after them. Once reaching the end of the street the two went there separate ways, confusing Jimmy, unsure which one to follow. _

_He decided to go for the Latino that covered him in silly string. He was able to catch him when cutting through Mrs. Knickers backyard. Just as the younger boy was about to go over the fence Jimmy was able to latch onto his foot, dragging him back. _

_He pushed him to the ground and laughed and the scared face the little Latino was making._

_"Got you now, squirt." He picked him up by shirt and shoved him back into the fence. He brought his arm back slowly, torturing Carlos who was trying to squirm away, eyes shut tight. _

_He waited for impact but it never came, instead he heard a loud thunk and felt himself being released. He opened his eyes to see Jimmy on the floor next to a trashcan lid that appeared to hit him, knocking him out._

_"You took **way **too long," A voice said. He turned around to see his friend, Charloette, her head popping out from the other side of the fence. "I was waiting for like 3 whole minutes." she smirked. _

_"Well I'm sorry, I just got caught by the devil himself." He smirked also._

_"You better be. If I have to save your sorry butt one more time I might start charging you." She let out her hand to help him over._

_"Whatever." He took the hand and leaped over the fence. "Let's just get to school."_

* * *

_The bell rang as Charloette and Carlos entered their first period together, Science._

_"So now that we're not in the face of danger," Charlie started._

_"I wouldn't be so sure about that. We have a sub today." They both made a face._

_"Anyways, your birthday's this weekend! Your gonna be 13~" she sang as she poked his side._

_"Yeah, you're coming to my birthday party right?"_

_"Nah, I was just gonna birth some cows-Of course I'm going to your friggin birthday party!" She punched him in the arm. _

_"Ow, okay. You didn't have to punch me." _

_"You didn't have to ask a stupid question."_

_All sudden chatter was cut off when a door shut and in walked the sub. The two grimaced._

* * *

_Skip forward to Friday-The party was epic~ A bunch of Carlos' friends came over, he was very popular. They danced the night away to some music picked out by Charloette(although at the awkward stage of 12-13 they really just jumped up and down)._

_Food was thrown at some point, there was a pinata(that Charloette ended up beating the living crap out of), and the best part was the pool the Garcia's had built into their backyard a couple of months ago(complete with swirly slide). _

_The party was a blast, but alas all good things must come to an end. So did the party. Only 4 people stayed and that of course was Kendall, Logan, James, and Charlie, who arranged to spend the night._

_Once everyone was gone his friends had given him his birthday presents. Logan gave him a mighty amount of The Hulk comic books(Carlos' favorite), James gave him a pair of sunglasses so he'd always look cool, Kendall gave him a helmet cozy his mom helped him make(and by help he means she made it), and Charloette gave him a stuffed monkey(Carlos' favorite animal) that was Carlos proof and proved it by pulling it as hard as they could._

_ Now they lay in the living room completely party'd out. _

_"Dude your party was so sick!" James commented. "When I move out to Hollywood I am so taking you with me. Together we'll be the Hollywood party kings of Hollywood."_

_"Cool."_

_"You said Hollywood twice." Logan remarked._

_"You bet I did."_

_"Hey what about me? I picked out the music." Charlie exclaimed. _

_"Okay then I'll bring you too and you can be DJ Master of all that is music."_

_"Sweet~"_

_The front door opened and the pre-teens looked over to see Mr. Garcia enter, coming back from his job as a police officer. _

_"Hey Papi!" Carlos exclaimed. The others just gave a faint wave, exhausted._

_"Hey mijo, kids." Carlos got up and gave his father a manly hug. "How was your party?"_

_"Amazing!" The others exclaimed. Mr. Garcia laughed._

_"Nice to know **you **enjoyed yourselves kids. Where's your mother?" the question directed to his son._

_"Kitchen."_

_"Sylvia!" He called. She came into view. "Let's give Carlos his gift now that I'm home."_

_"Gift?" he asked._

_"Gift?" the others head's popped up._

_"Oh yes. I'll be right back." she left the room. Carlos turned to his father._

_"Papi what'd you get me?" he asked eagerly. _

_"You'll see." Carlos turned to where his mother would appear again and was jumping on the balls of his feet. His friends were excited too for the boy. When his mother came back in his face lit up. _

_She was wheeling in a brand new bicycle. It was red and black was splattered on it to make it look like paint.(_A/N I suck at describing bikes)

_"No way! You got me the Mud Wrestler 5000!" _

_"That's the same one as Brad Pitt uses! Dude you have Brad Pitt's bike!" James exclaimed._

_"You would know that." Kendall smirked looking at James. _

_"You can get some major speed on this thing." Logan added, looking at the gears._

_"It's pretty." Charloette commented. _

_"This is the best gift ever! Thanks mama, papi." He hugged his parents. "I can't wait to ride this to school." _

_"Does that mean we can't walk to school anymore? Lame~" Charloette gave a pouty face._

_"Don't worry, we can still go to school together. I'll just ride my bike." He got on the bike and started toward the kitchen._

_"Less Lame!" She exclaimed as they followed behind him. _

_"No riding in the house!" His mother yelled. Instantly there was a crash heard._

_"Carlos!" Both of his parents called._

_"Actually that was my bad!" Charloette called._

* * *

_The next day everyone left early except Charloette._

_"Dude let's go to the arcade. I wanna try out my new bike." Carlos suggested. _

_"Can't we try it out some other day?" Charloette groaned. "Saturdays are my lazy days."_

_"C'mon. We can play that dancing game you like, my treat~" Charloette looked like she was debating it._

_"Ugh, fine. But if anything bad happens I blame you."_

_"Seriously? What could happen?"_

_So they headed out onto their little adventure into town, Carlos constantly riding circles around Charloette._

* * *

_"I swear Cynthia Stewart was checking me out. She wouldn't stop looking at me."_

_"Carlos she wouldn't stop looking at you because you had lettuce in your teeth." Charloette chuckled. _

_"Whatever, that's not the only reason." _

_"Believe what you want." They were just crossing the parking lot when their names were called out. They turned around and their eyes widened. _

_Jimmy Wilkens was walking up to them in strides leaving his group of stoners hanging in the alley behind the supermarket. _

_"Carlos what do we do?" Charloette hissed, frozen in her spot._

_"Uhm." Carlos had to think fast, Jimmy was only getting closer. "I'll distract him and get him to follow me. He won't be able to follow me on my bike. Meet me at the arcade in five minutes." He instructed quickly before Jimmy was right in front of them. _

_"Well, well. If it isn't the two little losers that practically gave me a concussion the other day."_

_"Hey Jimmy." They grimaced. _

_"One of you has to pay."_

_"Oh but Jimmy do we have to?" Carlos asked. "I just got a new bike and I learned a new trick." He lifted the front of his bike to perform a wheely and made sure to land on Jimmy's foot. Hard._

_"Ah! Mother-"_

_"Charloette run!" Charloette started to run across the rest of the parking lot then making a hard left around the corner._

_While Jimmy was tending to his injured foot, Carlos circled around him taunting him._

_"What's wrong Jimmy? You got an owie?" Carlos mocked. When Jimmy let go of his foot he glared at Carlos and that's when Carlos started to bike ahead._

_"Come back here you little..." He made a grab for him but failed. He started to run after him but thought better of it with him on wheels._

_"Even I'm not that stupid." He called to the latino before running back. Carlos was convinced that Jimmy just gave up, but he merely switched targets._

* * *

_Charloette was panting hard, running through town. She started to slow down and take in her surroundings. She looked around to see where she was and turned back to see Jimmy not that far behind her. _

_Her eyes widened in panic and she continued her running. She turned into an alley hoping there was another end but cursed when it ended up being a dead end. _

_"Frick!" She breathed. She looked up to find a fire escape. She ran over to the hanging ladder and had to leap to try and grab it, her 12 year old body to small to simply reach out. _

_ When she managed to grab it she tried with all her strength to pull the rest of her body up but a grip on her leg stopped her._

_"Finally got you." He pulled her down and she let out a squeak as she landed in some garbage bags. She scrambled to get back up and looked her tormentor in the eyes. _

_"Hey Jimmy. Funny seeing you here." She laughed nervously, backing as much as she could into the wall. _

_"I know your the one who hit me with that trash can lid."_

_"Oh, so you remember that?"_

_"Yeah and It's time I pay you back." he said raising his fist._

_"Jimmy, Jimbo, Jim Jim Cheree! We don't need to solve this with violence. I'm sure if we just sat down, in a public place, we can solve this-Oof!" He grabbed the collar of her shirt and slammed her back into the wall._

_"Shut! Up!" _

_"Shutting up!" she quickly said zipping her mouth._

_"Heh. We'll be having a lot more of these little meetings now that your friend has that bike." _

_"Oh joy." She said in mock joy._

* * *

_Carlos skidded to a stop in front of the arcade. He locked up his bike and quickly went inside to look for his friend. He looked where she'd most likely be, the dancing game. When he got to the game he saw two other teens dancing away at it, trying to beat each other._

_He was half expecting her to be dancing, telling him he "Took **way **too long." He looked around the rest of the arcade finding no sign of her, even asking kids if they saw her. _

_Finally when he reached the peek of panic __mountain_(lol metaphor) _he decided to call his friends. _

_"Guys get to the Arcade, NOW!"_

* * *

_1 hour later..._

_"Charloette!" _

_"Charloette!" _

_"Charlie-Bear!" _

_"Where are you?" _

_The 4 friends had started looking for their friend half an hour ago when they all finally got to the arcade(would've been sooner but James couldn't find a good "Looking for Charloette" outfit)._

_They started scouring the streets. Carlos on his bike, James and Kendall on skateboards, and Logan on a scooter(nerd). _

_"Guys, we've been at this for half an hour. Maybe we should call the police." Logan suggested. _

_"No, we can find her." Kendall protested. "We just have to try harder."_

_"Or maybe use a different approach, Marco!" James called. No response._

_"Stupid, that's not gonna w-" Logan was interrupted by a soft,_

_"Polo." The boys looked at each other then ran in the direction of the voice._

_"Marco!"_

_"Polo." The boys heard it coming from an alley way. They looked inside and James called out once more. _

_"Polo!" They ran in and found Charloette behind a dumpster laying in trashbags._

_"Charloette!" They exclaimed surprising her._

_"Does this mean I'm it? Marco." She was dazed and they helped her up. She had a split lip, a little bit of blood coming out of her mouth, her left eye was a dark purplish and her face was contorted in pain. She stood with a limp and continued to grip her side. _

_"What happened to you?" Carlos asked._

_"Jimmy happened." She spat out some blood. "Ya know I really wish he was above punching girls."_

_"He caught you?"_

_"No duh." She punched him in the arm but winced when it hurt her more than him. _

_"I am going to kill him." Kendall growled. "Did he say anything?"_

_"Just that he wanted payback for me hitting him upside the head and that now that Carlos has a bike this will be happening a lot."_

_The was an awkward silence. Carlos felt guilty letting his friend down and it end up her getting hurt and probably a lot more in the future._

_"Can I go home now? Everything hurts." They nodded and James and Kendall put her arm over their shoulders. They helped her limp home._

* * *

_"Charloette are you ready!" Carlos called Monday morning to his friend. He didn't receive a response and instead the front door opened. Charloette exited and locked her front door._

_Most of her wounds had heeled. You could still see a hint of the bruise behind the cover up. _

_"Why didn't you go through the window? You always go through the window." _

_"I'm still a little sore from Saturday and did not feel like falling today." She smiled. Carlos looked down at his bike ashamed. _

_"Hey stop that! Me getting hurt is not your fault. I blame my height." she waved her hand above her head. _

_"Still, If I had maybe tried to lag a little"_

_"You would of gotten hurt instead." Charloette interrupted. "And I prefer me getting hurt over you. Besides, the scars make me feel like a warrior." _

_"Believe what you want." Carlos chuckled. Charloette punched him in the arm and only winced a little._

_"C'mon, we're gonna be late." Carlos set off on his bike and continued to go in circles around Charloette._

_They looked up ahead to see Jimmy waiting in his usual spot with a car parked next to him, his friend Brian sitting in the drivers seat._

_"Aw man! He's here today!" Charloette whined. _

_"Hey how bout you get on the back wheel and we just fly past him." Charloette looked skeptical._

_"I guess. But will it work?"_

_"Of course, what could happen?"_

_"Last time you said that I got kicked and punched."_

_"Just get on."_

_She got on the back wheel and gripped Carlos' shoulders._

_"You ready?"_

_"I guess."_

_Carlos started paddling as fast as he could. Lucky for him Jimmy's house was downhill, so once Carlos reached a certain point he didn't even need to peddle. They were going really fast, they almost seemed like blur. _

_They were about to completely pass Jimmy and his flunky. Carlos cheered and so did Charloette, until she felt a tug behind her. She was pulled back by Jimmy, who managed to get a grip on her backpack. She fell on the ground with a thud._

_Carlos skidded to a stop a couple of feet away and turned around to see his friend being kicked in the stomach. She groaned in pain._

_"You got a pretty nice kick there Jim-Oof!" he kicked her once more than hopped into his friend's car telling him to step on it._

_"What a loser." he spat. Brian gave the girl a look of sympathy before speeding away._

_Carlos ran back to his friend curled up into a ball on the ground. He turned her over to her back and tears were falling unwillingly down her cheeks._

_"I'm fine! Really. It just...hurts." She grunted. She slowly got up from the ground on shaky legs._

_"Charloette you are not okay. Oh man this is all my fault."_

_"Carlos! Stop blaming yourself. There's nothing you could've done." She looked him right in the eye clutching her stomach. _

_"Now let's get to school. We're gonna be late."_

_She started to walk ahead(more like limp). Carlos looked at her and came to a decision. _

_This wasn't gonna happen again._

* * *

_"CHARLOETTE!" Carlos called through a bullhorn startling the girl in her room. It was already the next morning and she was simply taking her time doing her hair, her mother taking her to school today._

_She popped her head out the window to see Carlos with a bullhorn and a duffel bag._

_"Carlos I told you my mom was taking me today!" She called back._

_"TELL YOUR MOM-!" _

_"Carlos! Bullhorn!"_

_"OH SORRY!" he turned it off. "Sorry! Tell you mom to go back to sleep cause I have a surprise for you!" Charloette rolled her eyes at the eccentric Latino. She grabbed her things and went downstairs telling her mom she was walking after all then went out the front door._

_"Okay Carlos what's this surprise you talking about?"_

_He put down the duffel bag and bullhorn then pulled out a pair of skates._

_"I got you these!" he gave them to her._

_"What?" She took them in her hands._

_"There a couple of sizes too big cause that's all the guy could offer but all you have to do is tighten the laces extra hard."_

_"Carlos how did you get these?"_

_"I traded my bike." She dropped the skates._

_"Carlos! You love that bike!"_

_"To be honest it made my butt a little sore." Charloette gave him a look._

_"Carlos I'm not taking these. Trade them back." She said handing them back. He pushed them away._

_"No! They're so we can escape from Jimmy. Look." He brought out another pair. "These are mine."_

_"You got those too?"_

_"Also a skateboard and this nifty bullhorn." He pressed a button that made a loud noise emit and startled the two._

_"Carlos, you are too sweet." She hugged him tightly._

_"No biggie." She gave him a peck on the cheek causing him to blush. "Now hurry up and put them on so we can go to school."_

_She quickly put them on and stuffed her shoes in her bag. They skated off together on the sidewalk enjoying being on skates. _

_"Check it out! Backwards~" Charloette said skating backwards swaying left and right. She bumped into something firm._

_"Oh sor-ry" Her apology deflated when looking at who she bumped into. None other than their Ginger Tormentor._

_"Nice to see you two again." He turned his glare at Charloette then Carlos. "I see you'll be joining us today."_

_"I really missed you Jimmy!" she said excitingly. "I even brought you a present." She took the duffel bag from Carlos._

_"What is it?" She pulled the bullhorn and put it in his face pressing the button from earlier. He covered his ear._

_"Ah Fuck!" She then stepped on his feet and knee'd his face. He was groaning in pain. They quickly skated away._

_"Bye Jimmy!~" They called back giggling._

* * *

"And then they both made it to school on time and were tortured to death by the evil Science Sub. The End."

"Not your usual Happily Ever After." Camille commented.

"Aw Carlos you were so sweet~" Stephanie coo'd pinching his cheek. Logan chuckled.

"Yeah Carlos, so sweet!" he also pinched his cheek and Carlos smacked his hand away.

"Shut up." he complained blushing. "Anyways, Charloette you seriously need to take in consideration of some new skates."

"Carlos! Do I have to retell the story to get through your thick head that I am not giving these things up?" Another wheel popped off and they watched it roll away.

"Although you may have a point this one time." The group laughed.

"If you want you can have mine." Carlos said handing his over.

"Your too kind, seriously. I could just hug you. In fact." She jumps on Carlos' back, glomping him.

"Charloette get off!" He got up trying to shake her off.

"Never! High Hoe Silver!" She said slapping butt making him move. "To the apartment, Hoe!" She slapped him again.

He rolled his eyes and decided to comply, neighing all the way to the elevator. Mr. Bitters called after him.

"No Horseplay!"

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Please Review. I'm lonely without your reviews keeping me company. BTW I forget to give cred to my friend Shelby D last chapter. Her OC Shelby is in it and I forgot to mention the pen name which used to be Um. Ok. You'll also catch her OC and my OC Lily in her Story: Lost Love and Diet Coke. You should read it cuz it's really good~**


	17. Announcement!

Ok so feel free to hate me, but I have decided to not update until my friend Shelby D updates her story.

Lost love and Diet Coke.

lol jk.

no.

But actually I am not going to update for a while because marching band takes up all my time.

And I have come to a decision.

A smart one.

I think.

Ok so after marching season is over in like november I am going to write 1 chapter.

1.

I will post it and it'll go into more detail about what i'm gonna say next.

After that 1 chapter this story will be on hiatus.

Not forever!

So don't freak.

But for like a month or so.

During that time I am going to spend all my time writing 5 more chapters.

When done I will publish them evenly dated apart.

And while I'm doing that I will be writing 5 more chapters and so on.

This is so ya'll don't have to wait like 5 months for one chapter.

Now it'll be more frequent.

Yay!

So there's my announcement.

Also sorry if you were expecting a chapter.

I hate it when people post announces on their stories but this was the only way.

Oh but it's not all bad news.

I am actually hoping to post a Jarlos Mult-chap fic soon.

It's based off of Aladdin and I'm able to write it cuz I know the chapters won't be long.

So look forward to that.

It'll probably be up in a week or two considering Homecoming's this week and I'm too preoccupied in that.

So once again I apologize for this announcement and I also apologize if you believed the first line.

Ha ha, fuck you Shelby.

Update you whore(we're friends, I can call her that. Here's her story: http:/ www. fanfiction. net/s/ 6902428/1/ )

I hope you look at my Jarlos once it's up!


End file.
